Girl Meets World (Season 5)
by Katy Kear
Summary: The Story Continues. Junior Year! The gang will face new challenges and learn new things! Make sure to read my First story: "Girl Meets World (Season 4) before reading this one so you'll be caught up! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**__ Hey everyone! Season 5! First Chapter/episode 1. _

_**Regarding a review I read from the last chapter**__ (Season 4 finale)__**:**__**Michael Jacobs**__ hinted that if the series continued, Katy & Shawn __**would**__ have a baby. Them having a baby is not only giving a storyline for Katy & Shawn, but also KC and Maya. The story should__** not**__ only focus on the teenagers, it should focus on everyone, some episodes centered on certain characters, including the children and adults, like the actual show did. Hope you like this Season!_

_**[September 12**__**th**__**, 2018]**_

**Riley's POV**

I went to my dad's class, which is now our first period.

"Hey dad," I said.

"Hey Riley," he said.

I sat down and everyone else shuffled in. I noticed a familiar face.

"Hey Charlie," I said.

"Hey Riley," he said with a smile.

"_Couples_," dad said, after he wrote it on the board. "Who is the most amazing couple in history?"

"Romeo & Juliet," Maya said, joking.

"One, not real, two, how is their 'love story' inspirational?"

"One, I know, two, it's not. I was joking."

"I know, Maya," dad said.

"Love conquers all," Dave said. "That's what's inspiring."

"Love didn't conquer anything in that story, Dave," KC said. "It was just infatuation that they had for each other, not love."

"You don't believe in love at first sight?" Darby asked.

"No, not with true love," KC said. "I know I loved my son at first sight, but I also loved him since I found out I was pregnant. I didn't love Jaxon when I first met him, and it was the same with Farkle. I love everybody, but true love, the kind that happens between a husband and wife, cannot happen immediately. You learn to love someone, and you have to choose to love that person every day, no matter if it's a good day or a bad one."

"So the most amazing love story turned tragedy, was really about two people who were only infatuated with each other and were just stupid to kill themselves," I said.

"What Romeo and Juliet did was fall into infatuation and rushed too quickly," KC said. "They hardly knew each other. The story took place in only five days. They 'fell in love' on the first day and killed themselves on the fifth. You think that sounds like love?"

"We're getting off topic," dad said. "Let me tell you about one that was actually in history. John and Abigail Adams. They wrote over a thousand letters that showed their devotion to each other."

"What did they write to each other?" Maya asked.

"Glad you asked, Maya," dad said. "Here is a sentence from a letter to John from Abigail." He cleared his throat. "She wrote: 'There is a tye more binding than Humanity, and stronger than Friendship ... and by this chord I am not ashamed to say that I am bound, nor do I [believe] that you are wholly free from it.'"

"Wow," KC said.

"John wrote to her: 'I want to hear you think, or see your Thoughts. The Conclusion of your Letter makes my Heart throb, more than a Cannonade would. You bid me burn your Letters. But I must forget you first.'"

"They were really poetic back then," I said. "It's so beautiful."

"Can anyone else name another inspirational couple in history?" Dad asked.

"I can," I said. "Laura Ingalls Wilder and Almanzo Wilder." I looked at Maya.

"Can you tell us what is inspiring about them?"

"How they fell in love," I said.

"And what was inspiring about that?" Dad asked.

"Please tell me you read the books," Maya said.

"Are the books different than the tv show?"

"Yes," dad said.

"Can I use the TV show as an example?" I asked.

Dad threw his hands up, "Sure," he said.

**Maya's POV**

"Well in the show, Laura fell for Almanzo, but he just saw her as a friend, as a little kid," Riley said. I knew what she was doing, she was trying to compare me and Josh to Laura and Almanzo. "He ended up falling for her and they started courting on her sixteenth birthday. Sometime after that they got engaged and married like two years later. Kind of reminds you of a couple, hmmm?" She motioned towards me.

"Except Josh is only 3 years older, not 10," I said. "And in real life, Almanzo had feelings for her first."

"Really?" Riley asked. I nodded. "So again, like you and Josh." I facepalmed.

"Can we talk about another couple, please?" I pleaded with Mr. Matthews.

"This is actually kind of interesting," he said. "And I don't think I've seen you this embarrassed."

"Really?" I said. I decided to counter him. "So will it be the most embarrassed when I remind you of this. If Josh and I _do_ get married someday, I'll be your sister-in-law." He got red with embarrassment. There were a series of _oooohhhhs_ coming from my classmates.

"Let's move on," he said. "What is another-" The bell rang. "I guess class is dismissed," he said.

When we walked out, I asked Riley, "How did you know Josh liked me first? He told me that on our first date."

"Oh, my dad could tell when we were younger," Riley said. "And Josh told him what he was planning for your date."

"Oh," I said.

After school we went to _Topanga's_. My mom was behind the counter. She's almost 4 months pregnant now.

"Hey, baby girl," she said.

"Hey, I said. "So when are you going to find out the gender?"

"We're going to find out next week," mom said.

"Awesome," I said. I'm really excited to have a little sister or brother.

"What can I get you?" She asked.

"Blueberry smoothie," I said.

"Coming right up," she said. "Chocolate smoothie for Riley?"

"Yep," I said.

"I'll have Farkle take them to you girls," she said.

"Thanks mom."

I went back to my seat, and soon enough, Farkle brought us our drinks.

"How's it going, Farkle?" I asked.

"Good," he said.

"How are you and KC doing?" I said.

"Better," he said. They argued a lot during the summer. Farkle broke dates and unintentionally stood her up (because he forgot about their plans) to help his dad with projects. Farkle saw it as his dad trying to have a better relationship, KC saw it differently. I could see both sides. KC had a right to be upset because they weren't spending much time together. Farkle just wanted to spend more time with his dad. He realized, though, that it shouldn't be at the expense of their premade plans. "We're going on a date tonight."

"That's good," I said.

"Yeah," he said. He left to take orders.

"You really embarrassed my dad," Riley said.

"And you really embarrassed me," I said. "Your point?"

"It was funny," she said.

"Oh yeah," I said. "You helped remember something I was gonna do."

"What's that, Peaches?" She asked. I slapped the back of her head.

"That," I said, taking a sip of my smoothie.

"Sorry I embarrassed you," she said.

"_Laura and Almanzo_, Really?" I said.

"Hey, the similarities are uncanny," she said. "No matter what version you go with."

"Yeah, yeah," I said.

"Yep…_Aunt Maya_," she said. I busted out laughing.

"I am not your aunt," I said, "yet," I added.

"I love that you wear hope all the time now, Maya," she said.

"Me too," I said. "Just like I have hope you and Huckleberry will get back together someday."

"I have hope for that too," she said. "But we need to rebuild before that can happen."

"Why do kids have bigger faiths in us than we do?" I asked.

"Because they're innocent," Riley said.

"Auggie hopes and has faith in me and Josh, and in Farkle and KC, I might add."

"Is that what you two talk about on your walks?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "And him and Ava. And about my mom being pregnant. And other stuff."

"What other stuff?" she asked. Farkle approached our seats.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "Not trying to butt in or anything, just wondering."

"Oh well, we were talking about how kids have more faith in stuff," I said. "I don't get how they do."

"Well children can believe in things easier, that's why it's easier to introduce God to a kid than to, say, a middle-aged or elderly person," he said. "That's why us as Christians are told to have a child-like faith. Children believe in a lot of things, it just depends on what their soul is fed. If someone is fed garbage, it will get them sick; but if someone is fed a good meal, it won't make them sick, and it will make them better. Same thing with our souls."

"Good metaphor, Farkle," Riley said.

"Thanks," he said. He walked away.

"So what other stuff?" Riley asked.

"Oh, um," I said. "Well he knows Santa and the Easter Bunny aren't real. And he likes talking about how much he loves your guys' family."

"What else?" She asked.

"It's classified," I said.

"Really, Maya?" She asked.

"I don't break promises, Riles," I said.

"Was it pinkie promises?" she asked.

"You do know that a long time ago, when pinkie promises were made, if you broke the promise, you had to cut off your pinkie, right?"

"Really?"

"Yep," I said.

"Tell me something at least," she said.

"All I'll tell you is that he understands more than he lets on," I said. I got a text. "I've gotta go, Josh is outside."

"See you tomorrow," she said. I went out to meet Josh.

**Riley's POV**

KC finished a song, and saw I was sitting alone.

"Hey Ri," she said into the mic. "Come up and sing with me."

Farkle started saying "Riley! Riley! Riley!" Soon everyone in _Topanga's_ joined in. I went up and she asked what song I wanted to sing. I chose "Honest" by Drake Bell.

"Good thing I know that song," she laughed. Lucas and Rachel came in right as we started singing. He's never heard me _really_ singing before. I usually just jokingly sing.

_Me:_

_**You spread your love like a wildfire**_

_**When I breath you in I go up in smoke**_

_**You fill my lungs and it gets me higher **_

_**Why do I have to let you go**_

_KC:_

_**You say the truth is gonna hurt**_

_**But that only makes it worse oh**_

_**Do you hear me baby?**_

_**I'm not saying I'm perfect**_

_**For whatever it's worth oh**_

_Me:_

_**At least I'm honest**_

_**At least I'm honest**_

_**I wanna love you but your heart can't be promised**_

Lucas started bobbing his head to the song.

_**You're all I wanted**_

_**At least I'm honest**_

_**We could be together**_

_**Just keep your promise baby**_

_**At least be honest**_

_**At least be honest**_

_KC:_

_**We're in deep, yeah, we're underwater**_

_**Now I'm caught in your under tow**_

_**I gasp for air and the waves crash harder**_

_**Is it time to let you go?**_

Lucas started clapping to the song, causing everyone else in _Topanga's_ to do the same.

_Me:_

_**You say the truth is going to hurt**_

_**But that only makes it worse**_

_**Oh, do you hear me, baby?**_

_**I'm not saying I'm perfect for whatever it's worth oh**_

_Both:_

_**At least I'm honest**_

_**At least I'm honest**_

_**I want to love you, but your heart can't be promised**_

_**You're all I wanted**_

_**At least I'm honest**_

_**We could be together**_

_**Just keep your promise, baby**_

_**At least be honest**_

_**At least be honest**_

_[Instrumental]_

_**At least I'm honest**_

_**At least I'm honest**_

_**I want to love you, but your heart can't be promised**_

_**You're all I wanted**_

_**At least I'm honest**_

_**We could be together**_

_**Just keep your promise, baby**_

_**At least be honest**_

_**At least be honest**_

_**We could be together**_

_**Just keep your promise, baby**_

_Me:_

_**At least be honest**_

When we got done, everyone clapped. "Thanks, KC," I said. "That was fun."

"No problem," she said. "Thanks for the song suggestion."

"No problem." I started talking to Lucas and his mom, and we ended up talking until closing.

_**Author's Note:**__ Hope you liked this Chapter! Thanks for following me and the last story!_


	2. Chapter 2: Girl Meets Mary

**Maya's POV**

Today, Auggie and I went on our walk.

"So we have a new classmate," he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Her name is Mary."

"Nice," I said.

"Ava doesn't like her," Auggie said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"She thinks she's stuck up," he said.

"Well, she kind of acted like that when she was younger," I said.

"Actually she acted _spoiled_," he pointed out. "Don't tell her mom I said this, but she's the one that acted stuck up. Especially to my mom."

"Oh yeah, your mom told me about that," I said. "How do you remember that far back? You were like 5."

"I don't know," he said. "I just do."

"So why does Ava think that girl is stuck up?" I asked.

"I don't really know," he said. We walked a bit more before he said, "I have a question."

"What's that Aug?"

"What's your blood type?" He asked, weirding me out.

"Why?" I said, concerned.

"Just wondering," he said.

"A+," I answered.

"Okay," he said.

"Now, why is the _real_ reason you asked?"

"I have O- blood," he said. "If I ever need an organ because Lupus messes up one of mine, you can't donate yours. People with O- blood can only receive organs from someone else that has O-."

"Auggie, how do you know all of this?" I asked.

"I asked my doctor," he said. "And I looked stuff up at school."

"When did you become so curious and mature about stuff?"

"I guess when I got Lupus or maybe before. I don't know," he said with a shrug.

"Don't scare yourself," I said.

"I won't," he said. "I just want to know as much as I can about it." We continued walking.

We got into their apartment.

"Hey guys," Riles said. "How was your walk?"

"Good, like always," I said. We sat down for breakfast.

**KC's POV**

Maya drove herself to the Matthews' apartment today. I told her that I'd take the subway to work. I got to work and started setting up my equipment. Farkle came in shortly after and helped me.

"Morning, my love," he said.

I smiled. "Good morning, handsome," I answered him. After we finished setting up, he put his apron on and waited until people started coming into _Topanga's_. When people did. I started talking into the mic. "Hey everybody!" I said. "This song is an original that is dedicated to my boyfriend, Farkle. It's called 'You'." He smiled at me. I started playing.

_**The little wonders that you**_

_**Whisper in my ear**_

_**Make it all just**_

_**Disappear**_

_**All that I've waited for **_

_**Is in front of me**_

_**You opened up that door **_

_**I can't wait to see**_

_**I just hope**_

_**For the day**_

_**That I'll walk down that aisle**_

_**To you**_

_**Every**_

_**Thing that you say**_

_**Makes me smile**_

_**But I can only hope**_

_**Like you**_

_**You make me breathless**_

_**When you make me laugh**_

_**Make me cherish**_

_**What we have**_

_**All that I've waited for **_

_**Is in front of me**_

_**You opened up that door **_

_**I can't wait to see**_

_**I just hope**_

_**For the day**_

_**That I'll walk down that aisle**_

_**To you**_

_**Every**_

_**Thing that you say**_

_**Makes me smile**_

_**But I can only hope**_

_**Like you**_

_**Every fight we have**_

_**Helps me remember **_

_**We're not perfect**_

_**Every single flaw**_

_**That you have **_

_**Makes you worth it**_

_**I just hope**_

_**For the day**_

_**That I'll walk down that aisle**_

_**To you**_

_**Every**_

_**Thing that you say**_

_**Makes me smile**_

_**But I can only hope**_

_**Like you**_

I finished the song, and almost everyone was clapping.

**Farkle's POV**

I started clapping with the biggest smile on my face. I love her so much. I went to take someone else's order, an elderly couple.

"Hello, welcome to _Topanga's_, what can I get you?" I asked.

"We'll take two glazed donuts and coffee, with creamer and sugar," the woman answered.

"I'll get you that as soon as possible," I said with a warm smile.

"Is that your girlfriend?" she asked me, nodding over at KC.

"Yes ma'am," I said.

"She seems like a keeper," the man said. "Don't ever let her get away, son."

"I'll do my best not to, Sir," I said. "I'll get you your order." I went and got their donuts and coffee and took it over to them.

"Thank you, young man," the woman told me.

"You're welcome," I said.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Farkle," I said.

"How old are you, Farkle?" She asked. "And how old is your lady?"

"I'm sixteen, almost seventeen," I said, "and KC is eighteen, almost nineteen."

"Well I hope you two have a wonderful future ahead of you," her husband said.

"Thank you," I said. "That means a lot." I continued taking orders.

**Auggie's POV**

I invited Mary to play with me and Ava. Maybe if they get to each other, we can all be friends.

"You invited her?!" Ava asked, yelling.

"Yeah," I said. "I thought it'd be nice if-"

"I don't like her, Auggie," she said.

"You never really gave me a reason for that."

"She's stuck up and mean," Ava said.

"She hasn't been mean to me," I said.

"Yeah, I wonder why," she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned her.

"Why do you think Emma Weathersby was _really _nice to you?"

"Really? You going to be jealous again?"

"I'm not being jealous! I'm being Territorial!" She yelled. "You _know _I am fine with you having friends that are girls. What I'm not okay with is how blind you are when they obviously _want_ you!"

"You're being ridiculous," I said. "She's coming over. Let's just have her over today. If you still feel like that, I won't hang out with her again, okay?"

"Okay," she said. "I'm sorry, Auggie."

"It's okay," I said.

Mary came over to play.

"Hey Auggie, hey Ava," she said.

"Hey," we both said.

"We decided to play a board game.

**Riley's POV**

Maya and I decided to go hang out at her apartment. Dad stayed home.

"So how's it going with Josh?" I asked.

"Good," she said.

"That's good," I said. We painted each others nails.

**Auggie's POV**

"Your turn to roll Ava," Mary said. She was being nice to both of us. I don't know where Ava got her ideas about her from. Ava rolled.

"So, what was your other school like?" I asked

"Oh, I got bullied," she said.

"I was bullied in first grade, but now me and him are kind of friends," I said.

"Why are you so mean, then, if you were bullied?" Ava asked.

"Ava," I said.

"Oh I don't mean to seem that way," Mary said.

"See Ava, it was just a misunderstanding," I said. "I'm going to use the bathroom." I got up and headed out of the room.

**Ava's POV**

Once Auggie was out of sight, Mary turned towards me.

"Sorry, I thought you were trying to be mean," I said.

"It's okay," she said. "Because you were right."

"What?"

"And we're going to keep hanging out, so Auggie will think we like each other and are friends, or I will convince him to break up with you," she said.

"You wouldn't be able to," I said.

"Trust my words, Ava," she said. "I have my ways."

Auggie came back to the living room.

"Hey Auggie, I have to go," Mary said. "It was great hanging out with both of you!" Her cheery voice was a big fat liar. She left. I felt defeated. If I tell him what she said, she could say I'm lying. I'm scared he'd believe her. So I can't tell him.

"You okay, Ava?" He asked.

"I think I'm gonna go home," I said.

"Okay," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Auggie." I left.

**Farkle's POV**

At the end of the night, I was wiping down tables, when Katy called me over.

"An elderly couple asked me to give this to you," she said. She handed me a $50 bill.

"Woah, what?" I said. She handed me a paper.

"And this note," she said. The note read:

_**Farkle,**_

_**Thank you for being so respectful and kind to us, you don't see very many young people like that nowadays. We wanted to thank you for acknowledging us when we talked to you about your girlfriend. You two remind us of us when we were younger- full of energy, so in love, writing love poems. We'd like you to take this $50 and take your gal out for dinner. With the money left, save it for your wedding; even though that may be a while away, it's good to start saving now.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Mr. & Mrs. Daniel Reddington**_

"Wow," I said. "I guess I made quite an impression on them."

"I guess so," she said. "Just make sure to have her home by 10."

"Yes ma'am," I said. I helped KC put the equipment up, and we left to go to dinner.

**Riley's POV**

"So, what are you thinking about?" Maya asked.

"Everything," I said.

"Aren't Auggie and Ava supposed to sleep up here tonight?"

"They were, but Ava left a while ago," I said. "They hung out with a new friend today."

"A new kid in their class?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "A girl named Mary."

"Don't take this the wrong way," Maya said, "but your brother is an idiot."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Ava doesn't like that new girl," she said.

"They seemed fine today," I said.

"Auggie said Ava thought she was stuck up," she said. "And I bet you she was on her radar."

"What radar?" I asked, confused.

"The girlfriend radar," she said. I was still confused. "The _radar_ that only girls that _want_ your man show up on, Riley. Like Missy Bradford…even though you two weren't together yet."

"Oh," I said. "But they're only kids Maya. She shouldn't have a 'radar' yet."

"Riley, like it or not, you were a kid too," she said. "You were twelve."

"Preteen," I said.

"Still a kid," she said.

"Okay, I get your point," I said. "But they were fine today. Maybe she's not acting the way she was and lost her crush on Auggie, or maybe Ava was just wrong."

"I doubt it," she said. " Let's get to bed." We went to bed, and Maya fell asleep right away.


	3. Chapter 3: Girl Meets Good & Evil

_**[September 22, 2018]**_

**Maya's POV**

I stayed over at Riley's last night because KC needed the car. I got up at 6 so Auggie and I could go on our walk.

"You ready to go, Auggie?" I asked as we met in the living room.

"Yep," he said. We went outside and began our walk. "So what's new?"

"Well my mom told KC, Aaron, and I that they're having twins," I said. "So we're going to have a little brother and sister, and Aaron's going to have another aunt and an uncle."

"That's kind of funny," Auggie said with a laugh. "He's older than them."

"Yeah, he is," I said. We both started laughing. "I didn't think of that."

"Hey Maya," he said.

"Yeah, Aug?"

"I'm sorry if I scared you last week," he said. "You know, asking about your blood type and all."

"Well, it just caught me off guard, you don't need to be sorry," I said. "How are you doing?"

"I haven't had a flare-up this month, so that's good," he said.

"That _is_ good," I said.

_**[October 1**__**st**__**,2018]**_

**KC's POV**

We went to Mr. Matthews' class, and _Good and Evil_ was written on the board.

"What are we talking about today, exactly, Mr. Matthews?" I asked.

"Can any one tell me the difference between good and evil?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"Well it's written in the words, isn't it, Sir?" Lucas asked. "One is good, the other is bad."

"Can you give me examples?"

"God is good, the Devil is evil," Riley said.

"Big question now," Mr. Matthews said. "Is anyone born, or in other words, created good or evil?" Most of us agreed on no, some said yes.

"The answers vary, I see," Mr. Matthews said.

"We were born with free will," I said.

"Sarah," Mr. Matthews said. "You said yes, why is that?"

"Some people are born psychopaths," she said.

"That doesn't make them evil," Maya said.

"KC, you mentioned free will," Mr. Matthews said. "Can you explain what that is?"

"Basically, we have the choice whether to choose good or evil, what God wants us to do or what is against him," I said.

"Not everybody believes in God," Darby said.

"That is, sadly, true," I said. "Still, though, to believe that evil or good comes from birth or creation, doesn't make sense. If someone is evil, it's because they choose to be. If someone is good, it's because they choose to be. Even the devil was an angel, but he chose to rebel against God and try to steal his thrown."

"Let me ask you all some questions," Mr. Matthews' said. "Is someone born a murderer or is it a choice to murder someone?"

"A choice," Sarah said.

"Is someone born a friend to someone or is it a choice? Is someone born a bully, or was it their choice to be that way?"

"Choice," the whole class answered.

"So is someone born a good or evil person, or do they choose who they will be?"

"They choose to be good or evil, I guess" Darby said.

"Last question," Mr. Matthews said. "Are you born to love someone, or do you choose who you love?"

"You choose," I said. "You are born loved, though, most likely by your family and definitely by God." The bell rang.

"Class dismissed."

**Riley's POV**

After school I went to _Topanga's_ to help out. Farkle went up on the stage to perform with KC. I learned over the summer that the reason he applied for the job is because he wants to be able to be independent. He wants to make his own money.

"Hey Maya. Hey Lucas," I said. "What can I get you?"

"Blueberry- wait," she said. "Strawberry jelly donut."

"Banana smoothie," Lucas answered.

"Alright," I said. "I'll get that to you soon."

"Thanks, Riles," she said.

"The next song is called 'Why Don't I' by Sofia Carson," KC said. It's a Piano ballad, so KC played it alone.

_**I've never been one to step out of my comfort zone**_

_**Whenever I try**_

_**I'm afraid to just let go**_

_**Don't know why I run**_

_**Don't know why I hide**_

_**Never let them know what I feel inside**_

_**Don't know why I'm scared just to take a chance**_

_**While I'm just standing here**_

_**I've never been one to break free**_

_**'Cause I've always cared what everyone thinks of me**_

_**Don't know why I run**_

_**Don't know why I hide**_

_**Never let them know what I feel inside**_

_**Don't know why I'm scared just to take a chance**_

_**While I'm just standing here**_

_**Like a bird, I'm free to fly**_

_**Spread my wings and fly my life**_

_**Like a bird, I'm up so high**_

_**Out of the cage, it's my time to shine**_

_**Like a bird, I'm free to fly**_

_**So tell me, tell me why don't I**_

"Hope you liked that," KC said.

I took Maya and Lucas their orders and continued

"Now we're going to do a request from a friend of ours, KC said.

"It's one of his new favorite songs, 'Burn The Ships' by _for King & Country_," Farkle said.

_[KC]_

_**How did we get here?**_

_**All castaway on a lonely shore**_

_**I can see in your eyes, dear**_

_**It's hard to take for a moment more**_

_**We've got to**_

_[Farkle]_

_**Burn the ships, cut the ties**_

_**Send a flare into the night**_

_**Say a prayer, turn the tide**_

_**Dry your tears and wave goodbye**_

_[Both]_

_**Step into a new day**_

_**We can rise up from the dust and walk away**_

_**We can dance upon our heartache, yeah**_

_**So light a match, leave the past, burn the ships**_

_**And don't you look back**_

_[Farkle]_

_**Don't let it arrest you**_

_**This fear is fear of fallin' again**_

_**And if you need a refuge**_

_**I will be right here until the end**_

_**Oh, it's time to**_

_[KC]_

_**Burn the ships, cut the ties**_

_**Send a flare into the night**_

_**Say a prayer, turn the tide**_

_**Dry your tears and wave goodbye**_

_[Both]_

_**Step into a new day**_

_**We can rise up from the dust and walk away**_

_**We can dance upon our heartache, yeah**_

_**So light a match, leave the past, burn the ships**_

_**And don't you look back**_

_[Farkle]_

_**So long to shame, walk through the sorrow**_

_**Out of the fire into tomorrow**_

_[Both]_

_**So flush the pills, face the fear**_

_**Feel the wave disappear**_

_**We're comin' clear, we're born again**_

_**Our hopeful lungs can breathe again**_

_**Oh, we can breathe again**_

_**Step into a new day**_

_**We can rise up from the dust and walk away**_

_**We can dance upon our heartache, yeah**_

_**So light a match, leave the past, burn the ships**_

_**And step into a new day**_

_**We can rise up from the dust and walk away**_

_**We can dance upon our heartache, yeah**_

_**So light a match, leave the past, burn the ships**_

_**And don't you look back**_

_**And don't you look back**_

_**And don't you look back**_

I could understand why that song is Lucas' new favorite song because it's an inspiring song about addiction.

KC and Farkle played until closing. After _Topanga's_ closed, I went home. When I got home, mom was in the kitchen.

"Just in time for dinner," she said. "Sorry I didn't go by the bakery today, I was working on a case all day."

"It's fine," I said. "Katy and I handled everything pretty well."

"That's good." I sat down at the table. Once everyone was sat down we said grace and started eating. "Riley," mom said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"How would you like to be the main waitress after school and full time on Saturday?"

"Wait, what about Farkle?" I said. "I mean he's a waiter, you know what I mean."

"I'm thinking of seeing if he'd like to be the café musician."

"What about-"

"I mean with KC," she said.

"Oh like a duo?"

"Exactly," she said. "He seems pretty comfortable up on the stage, don't you think?"

"Yeah," I said. "Can Maya be a waitress to?"

"I actually was thinking she could be another delivery girl, if she'd be up for it."

"She probably would."

"Alright," mom said. "I'll talk to Farkle tomorrow."

_**Author's Note:**__ Sorry it took me so long to put up a new chapter, I've been pretty busy, and haven't really had much motivation to write. But here it is, hope you like it!_

_P.S. I imagine that Mary would have been played by Makenna Grace (One of August Maturo's other friends {Gifted, Fuller House}) if the show would have had her. I've always thought she'd play a good rival for Ava. _

_**What do you think of Mary? Do you think she will test Augva's relationship? What would you like to see happen later on in Season 5? Do you have any ideas for names for the twins? Do any of you have a twin (like me)? **_

_**Bonus Questions: What do you think Stuart (Farkle's dad) thinks of KC (relevant in later chapters [hint, hint])? What do you think the Minkus' arguments (mentioned in earlier seasons [actually in the series]) were about? **_


	4. Chapter 4: Girl Meets Trent

_**[Two weeks later, Thursday, October 18**__**th**__**, 2018]**_

**Riley's POV**

I woke up and saw Maya talking on the phone. It was 6:30.

"You're up before me," I said. "Who are you talking to?"

"Josh," she said. "His call woke me up." She continued talking on the phone. "Yeah, I know, right!" She said. "I can't believe your dad grabbed the pan while it was hot!"

"Is he okay?" I asked, worried.

She moved the phone from her mouth. "Yeah Riles, he's okay. He just has a little burn on his hand." She continued talking while I went to get dressed. After I got dressed, I went down to the living room. Auggie was in the kitchen making toast.

"What are you doing up so early, Aug?" I asked. "Don't you usually get another half hour?"

"I got hungry, and it woke me up," Auggie said. "Toast?" He handed me a piece.

"Sure," I said. I took a bite.

"Morning, you two," mom said, walking in the room.

"Good morning, mom," we said.

"How are you feeling today, Aug?" Mom asked.

"Ugh," he grunted. "Mom, I know you care, but can you _please _stop asking me _every_ day?"

"Sorry, I just want to make sure you're doing okay."

"I'll tell you if I'm feeling bad, okay?"

"Okay," mom said. "How's Ava getting along with Mary?"

"I think they're good," Auggie said.

"Think?" I asked.

"I'm not a mind reader, Riley," he said. "I guess I can't really know."

"You could ask them," I said.

"If they don't like each other, you really think they'd admit it?" Auggie asked. "They're women!"

"Hey!" Mom and I exclaimed.

"Ava's mom and Missy Bradford," he said, crossing his arms.

"Missy knows I didn't like her," I said. "I don't know her anymore, since she moved after 7th grade, so I can't not like her anymore."

"And Ava's mom knows I don't like her," mom said.

"Yeah, but Ava doesn't," Auggie said. Mom made an _ohhhh_ face.

"Okay you're right, some _people_ don't like to admit that they dislike someone," Mom said. "It's not just women."

"I know," he said. "I was joking." I started tickling him and we both started laughing. Dad came into the kitchen and sat down.

"What's for breakfast?" Dad asked.

"Cereal," mom said. "I have to get to the office, I'll see you tonight." She kissed him and opened the door. KC and Aaron were there.

"Hey Topanga," she said.

"Hi KC, Aaron," mom said. "I'd love to stay and talk, but I'm in a hurry."

"Okay, see you later," KC said. Mom left.

"How is it that my mom lets you call her Topanga?" I asked.

"It must be a mom thing, I guess," she said. "Anyways, Mr. Matthews, is it okay if I have Aaron in class today? His pre-school teacher is sick."

"Sure," dad said.

**Maya's POV**

We got to school and went to Matthews' class. There was nothing written on the board.

"Today, I'd like you all to choose what we discuss today," Mr. Matthews said.

"Paw Patrol!" Aaron shouted.

"Everyone onboard?" Mr. Matthews asked. Everyone agreed, not wanting to upset Aaron. "KC, can you tell us what 'Paw Patrol is about?"

"It's about dogs that solve problems," she said. "They're usually being normal puppies, but then get informed by their tech savvy, human boy, friend that there is a problem that needs to be solved. And they go and solve it."

"Can you relate that to anything in real life?"

"Police officers," Riley said.

"Yeah," he said. "Good example, Riley. That actually does sound like police officers."

"That actually reminds me of _Criminal Minds_," I said. "So like the FBI."

"I can see where you got that, Maya," Matthews said. "Anybody else?"

**KC's POV**

Farkle and I headed to our last class of the day, Theatre.

"Hey, I need to tell you something," he said.

"What's that?"

"I'm going on a business trip with my dad on Saturday," he said. "We'll be back in time for your party the Sunday after."

"Get-together," I corrected him.

"Yeah," he said. "It's at noon, right? At the Matthews' house?"

"Yeah," I said. "So you're going to be gone all week?"

"Yeah," he said. "My dad worked it out with the school somehow."

"So what's this trip for?"

"Something for an invention," he said.

"Okay," I said. "You're still helping me move into my apartment today, right?" I started renting an apartment in the same apartment building as my mom and Shawn's apartment.

"Yeah," he said. "Wouldn't miss it." He gave me his normal sweet smile.

**Riley's POV**

I was putting my books in my locker when a boy from my science class came up to me. We have become pretty good friends, mainly because we get paired up in class a lot.

"Hey Riley," he said. He ran his hand through his hair. He's nervous, he only does that if he's nervous.

"Hey Trent," I said.

"I have a question for you," he said. I waited for him to continue. "Never mind." He started to walk away.

"Trent," I said. "What is it?"

He turned back around. "Will you go on a date with me?"

I thought for a bit. _I don't know if I'll ever get back with Lucas. We __**have**__ been getting along pretty well. _"Sure," I said.

"Wait, really?!"

"Uh, yeah," I said.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect you to say yes," he said.

"Okay," I said. "Well, I did." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Riley!" He said. "I really like you."

**Farkle's POV**

"It's pretty cool you were able to get an apartment in the same building as your mom," I told KC, as I carried in the last box.

"Yeah, it is," she said. "Okay, now I need to start unpacking stuff."

"Take a break, KC," I said. "There's a reason your having your birthday thing at the Matthews' apartment."

"I know," she said. "I just want it done already."

"I'll tell you what, let's set up the beds," I said. "You'll need places to sleep."

"True," she said. "The people should be here with the furniture tomorrow."

"Good, you need a dinner table," I said. "You know, 'cause I'm gonna want to come over for dinner some days." We both laughed. "I'm joking…kind of."

"Actually, I believe it completely," she said. "There is no doubt in that." We put her bed together, and I carried Aaron's bed to his room. I hung out at her apartment until dark.

**Riley's POV**

I invited Maya over, and I told her about Trent.

"Wow Riles," she said. "So you're going on a date with this guy?"

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy." We turned off the lights and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5: Girl Meets Betrayal

**KC's POV**

It's Saturday, Farkle is leaving on the business trip with his dad. I don't know why but I keep getting a feeling this isn't just to spend time with him. We went over to the Matthews' apartment after church.

"So my dad will pick me up here," he said.

"Okay," I said.

"He'll be here about 10," he said.

"10?" I asked. "That's an hour away. I thought he was picking you up this afternoon."

"He booked the flight earlier than he realized."

"Sure, he did," I said under my breath. He must have heard me.

"KC," he said. "I know what it may seem like, but my dad isn't like that."

"Then why, after you tell him about our plans, he gets you to forget about them and help him with a new invention or something?"

"He forgets too, KC," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I just thought we'd get more time to spend together today."

"I'll be at your party next Sunday," he said. "We'll spend the whole time together. I promise."

I looked over at him. "I Love you," I said.

" I love you too."

When he left with his dad, Maya must have noticed a face I didn't realize I had on.

"He'll only be gone for a week, KC," she said.

"I know," I said.

She studied my face. "What's wrong?"

"Bay Window?" I asked.

"Riley?" Maya asked.

"Go ahead," Riley said.

**Maya's POV**

"Don't you think you could be reading things wrong?" I asked KC.

"I know it sounds crazy, Maya," she said. "But Stuart really doesn't seem to like me, and it really seems like he's been trying to manipulate our relationship."

"You really think he'd do that to Farkle?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said. "But you can't tell me that it's a condescendence that every single time Farkle tells him about a date, he has Farkle help him with something, which makes Farkle miss it."

"That's true," I said. "You two have been doing good, now, though, right?"

"Yeah," she said. "Guess why?"

"KC," I said. "Farkle loves you. And I mean it, I can see it in his eyes. And I see it in yours. If what you're thinking ever comes true, he'd pick you."

"Maya," she said. "He's his dad. Why wouldn't he pick him? Family is supposed to come first, isn't it?"

"You picked Jaxon," I said. "He made you happy. Anthony didn't want what was best for you. I know Farkle would pick you because you're good for him, and if Minkus really doesn't want you and Farkle together, he doesn't want what's best for him."

"Thanks, Maya," she said. We hugged.

_**[November 4**__**th**__**, 2018]**_

**Riley's POV**

KC and Aaron stayed over last night so she could help set up the "get-together". She didn't like calling it a party because not that many people were coming and she's an adult, so I guess she feels it's not right to call it a party. She woke up around 9:30.

"Morning KC," I said.

"Morning Ri," she said. We went down to the kitchen, mom was already up.

"Need any help, Topanga?" KC asked.

"It's your birthday, you should be relaxing," she said. Like on cue, Aaron ran into the room.

"Happy birthday, Mommy!"

"Thanks, buddy," she said looking down at him. She looked up at my mom, "Do you relax on your birthday?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Good point," mom said.

"So what do you need help with?"

"What do you want to help with?"

"I could make the lasagna," KC said.

"Okay," mom said. "I think I'll try to relax." She sat down on the couch. KC put her hair in a ponytail and began cooking the meat for the lasagna and started the water boiling.

"How did you get Aaron to start cooking with you?" I asked KC.

"He actually started asking me if he could help once he started talking," she laughed.

"Wow," I said.

"Morning peeps!" Maya yelled as she came into the apartment.

"Morning Maya," I said.

"Auntie!" Aaron said, running to hug her.

"You just saw me yesterday, buddy," she said, laughing.

"I know," he said. He ran back to his mom.

"When's mom and dad getting here?" KC asked.

"Umm, about 11, I think," she said.

"I hope Farkle gets here on time," KC said.

"He will, don't sweat it," Maya said. "It has been really weird with out him around this week."

"Yeah, it has," I said.

"Oh, by the way, where do I put your present?" Maya asked KC.

"Uhhh, just put it next to the couch," KC said.

About 11, like Maya said, Katy and Shawn walked in, and behind them were Lucas and Rachel.

"Hey guys," KC said. "The lasagna's in the oven."

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you, Josh can't come. He has to work today," Maya said.

"Okay, that's fine," KC said.

**Maya's POV**

Once the food was done, we all sat down, and KC said grace. We began eating. I could see KC's eyes keep wavering to the door.

"Good job with the lasagna, Topanga," Rachel said.

"It was actually KC that made it," Topanga said happily.

"Well good job, KC," Rachel said.

She was distracted. "What?" She asked, looking towards Rachel.

"Good job with the lasagna," Rachel said again.

"Oh, thanks," she said. We took our time eating. Around 4:30, KC started opening presents.

"Ours first!" Auggie and Ava said.

"Okay," KC laughed. She opened it. It was a paper mache that had her name and music notes on it. She hugged them. She opened mine next, I got her a sustain pedal for her keyboard. "Thanks Maya!" As she kept opening presents her eyes kept diverting to the door. She finished opening all of the presents. She looked at the door again, and this time tears started forming in her eyes.

"KC?" I asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she said. She got up and ran to the bathroom. Riley looked at me with a look that said, _What happened?_

I went to the bathroom door, and I could hear her crying, no, bawling. "KC? Are you okay?"

"Just go away, please," she said. Walking away, I hear her say, "He promised." I went back to the living room.

"What's going on with KC?" Riley asked. Everybody looked concerned.

"She's crying in the bathroom," I said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Look around. Who's _not_ here?"

She looked around. "_Farkle_," she said.

'I'll go talk to her," mom said.

"No," I said. "I think she just wants to be alone right now."

"You sure?" Mom asked.

"Yeah," I said. We all waited for her to come out. She finally did 30 minutes later, about 6 o'clock.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Mom asked.

"I'm just going to go home now," she said.

"KC-," Topanga said.

"Aaron can stay over again, the boys haven't had very many sleepovers lately," she said. "I'll see you all tomorrow." She walked out of the apartment.

"I'm going to call him," I said. I got out my phone and dialed him. It went straight to voicemail, which meant the phone was off. "I can't believe he did this. He told her he'd be here _before _the get-together."

**Riley's POV**

Maya and I were about to go to my room when there was a knock at the door. Everyone else went home already. It was about 8. I opened the door, it was Farkle. Maya immediately started walking intimidatingly towards him. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the apartment.

"You _better _have a good reason why you stood her up!" She silently yelled at him.

"There was a flight delay," he said. "We just got to New York."

"Why was your phone off?" She asked.

"The battery died this morning, and I never got to charge it," he said. "Where's KC?"

"She went home after she bawled her eyes out for 30 minutes!" Maya silently yelled. "The only reason I'm not screaming my head off at you right now is because Aaron is here, asleep. You _better _fix this, Farkle!"

"Go home, Farkle," I said. "We'll see you tomorrow."

**KC's POV**

I'm laying in bed. Farkle keeps calling me. I decided to turn off my phone, and try to get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Girl Meets Risk in the Heat

**Farkle's POV**

I went to school with a bouquet of white roses, and waited for KC. She came in and I hurried to her.

"I am so sorry I didn't get to your get-together in time! I love you so much! I never want to make you cry! Please forgive me!" I said, running out of breath.

"You know flowers won't fix it, right?" She ask.

"I know," I said. "That's why after work, I'd like to take you on a date. I want to make it up to you."

She thought about it. "Okay, I'll go on a date with you. And I love you too."

We went to Mr. Matthews' class. "Trust," he said. "What do we know about it?"

**Riley's POV**

"It's being able to rely in someone and believing you can," I said.

"Is it like rubber or a vase?" Dad asked.

"A vase," KC said. "It can be broken, but it can't be stretched like rubber. It's either there or it isn't."

"Do you trust your friends and family?" Dad asked her.

"Yes," she said.

"What can break trust?"

"Breaking promises, lying, trying to deceive the person that trusts you," I said.

"Spreading secrets, hurting the person that trusts you," Maya said.

"All good examples," he said. "I'd like you all to write down things that have or should have made you untrustworthy in someone else's eyes."

Everybody started writing theirs down. I looked over at Maya's paper and she had a lot written down.

**Farkle's POV**

I went to work and helped KC set up. I can't tell whether or not she still trusts me. If she doesn't, I'm determined to get it back. We performed songs we had practiced.

"This next song, I'll be performing alone," I said.

"What are you doing?" KC asked.

"Go sit with Maya, you'll understand why," I said. She sat down, and I started playing.

_**The day I first met you**_

_**You told me you'd never fall in love**_

_**But now that I get you**_

_**I know fear is what it really was**_

_**Now here we are,**_

_**So close yet so far.**_

_**Haven't I passed the test?**_

_**When will you realize,**_

_**Baby, I'm not like the rest?**_

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_

_**Wanna give your heart a break**_

_**I know you're scared it's wrong**_

_**Like you might make a mistake**_

_**There's just one life to live**_

_**And there's no time to wait, to wait**_

_**So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**_

_**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**_

_**Oh yeah, yeah**_

_**On Sunday you went home alone**_

_**There were tears in your eyes**_

_**I called your cell phone, my love**_

_**But you did not reply**_

_**The world is ours. If we want it,**_

_**We can take it if you just take my hand.**_

_**There's no turning back now.**_

_**Baby, try to understand**_

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_

_**Wanna give your heart a break**_

_**I know you're scared it's wrong**_

_**Like you might make a mistake**_

_**There's just one life to live**_

_**And there's no time to wait, to wait**_

_**So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**_

_**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**_

_**There's just so much you can take**_

_**Give your heart a break**_

_**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**_

_**Oh yeah, yeah**_

_**When your lips are on my lips**_

_**and our hearts beat as one**_

_**But you slip out of my fingertips**_

_**Every time you run, **_

_**whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh**_

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_

_**Wanna give your heart a break**_

_**I know you're scared it's wrong**_

_**Like you might make a mistake**_

_**There's just one life to live**_

_**And there's no time to wait, to wait**_

_**So let me give your heart a break**_

_**'Cause you've been hurt before**_

_**I can see it in your eyes**_

_**You try to smile away, some things you can't disguise**_

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_

_**Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache**_

_**So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**_

_**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**_

_**There's just so much you can take**_

_**Your heart a break**_

_**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**_

_**Oh yeah, yeah**_

_**The day I first met you**_

_**You told me you'd never fall in love**_

KC came back up on the stage. "That was sweet," she said.

"I meant every word," I told her. We continued playing until closing.

After we put up the equipment, she asked me, "So where are we going for our date?"

"Here," I said. Maya and Riley came out and put a tablecloth and a candle on one of the tables. I smiled at her. I pulled out her chair and helped her in. I sat down, and Riley and Maya brought out left over lasagna from last night.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Of course," I said.

"Why didn't you come?"

"The flight was delayed," I told her.

"Oh," she said.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise," I said. "I love you and would never intentionally hurt you."

"I know," she said.

"When my dad told me that the flight was delayed-" I began.

"Wait… your dad told you?" She asked. "You didn't double check?"

"No," I said. "Why would I have?"

"I don't know," she said. "Just to make sure he was telling the truth."

"Really, KC?" I said. "My dad wouldn't lie to me about that."

"Sorry," she said.

"I don't get where you get that he doesn't like you," I said. I was getting a little annoyed.

"Because he's shown it, maybe," she said. "When you were in the hospital because of your diabetes, he wasn't happy about me being one of your emergency contacts. And every time you'd tell him about a date, he'd have you help him with some project. Now this. All I'm saying is it's more than a little suspicious."

"I did this date to make up for not keeping my promise, but now your hounding me about my dad," I said.

"I'm not trying to hound you," she said. "All I was saying is that you could have double checked. He could have been mistaken even."

"I don't get what's gotten into you," I said. "You're being stupid." I regretted those words right when they came out of my mouth.

"I can't do this," she said. What did I just do? "If you think I'm being stupid and paranoid, go ahead, but it really seems like your dad is doing what he can to break us up! I don't want that to happen, and I don't think you do either."

"You should know I'm not going to leave you," I said.

"If you keep defending your dad, it may get that way," she said. "Parents lie to their kids sometimes, Farkle. And sometimes, parents don't want what's best for _you_." She got up.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going home to spend time with my son," she said. "Thank you for the date. I forgive you. I hope you'll be able to see what I'm talking about."

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," she said. She left.

"Well, that could have gone _worse_," Riley said from behind the counter.

"Thanks, Riley," I said. "She's being ridiculous, right?"

"I don't know, Fark," Maya said. "Every time you told him about a date, you didn't show, and if that's because of him, it is suspicious."

"Why would he try to ruin my relationship?" I asked. "He has no reason to."

"I don't know," Maya said. "Why don't you look up your flight? You can see if it was delayed or not." She handed me her phone. "Here, you can use my phone. There's an app that you can look up old flights on." I looked up my flight on the app, and my heart dropped into my stomach.

"She… she was _right_," I said. My eyes started watering. "It wasn't delayed, and the flight we took wasn't the same flight. I can't believe he did that!" I started walking towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Riley asked.

"To talk to my dad," I said. I became angry. I drove to the apartment.

"Hey Farkle," my dad said.

"We need to talk," I said, not hiding how upset I am.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Did something happen with KC?"

"How could you lie to me?!" I questioned him.

"I don't know what you're-," he started.

"YES, you do," I said. "You told me the flight was delayed! I checked, it wasn't!"

"What's going on here?" Mom asked, coming into the room.

"Dad lied to me about the flight," I said. "It wasn't delayed." I looked back at my dad, "How could you do that to me?!"

"I didn't do it _to_ you, Farkle," he said.

"I promised, _promised_ her that I would be back before the get-together!" I said. "And because of you, I wasn't."

"You deserve better, son," he said.

"She is better, dad. She makes me better!" I said. "I'm in love with her. How could you try to ruin that for me?!"

"You don't know what love is," he said. This made me even angrier. I did my best to suppress it.

"No, _you_ don't," I countered. "You put money and what _you_ want above us. That's not love."

"She has completely changed you, Farkle," he said. "You've wavered away from science to pursue something and put your faith in someone that will get you nowhere."

"Love is supposed to change you," I said. "And those happened long before I even met KC. This shows exactly how little you pay attention to me."

"She will hold you back," he said. "You don't need to become responsible for her or her child."

"She's pushing me forward, not holding me back!" I yelled. "I love music, it gives me a way to express myself. I love her because she makes me a better man. And Aaron makes me believe I could be a good father someday. God, music, and those two give me a purpose."

"You live under my roof. I didn't want to do this, I thought it would happen on it's own. You will break up with her tomorrow. End of discussion." He started walking away.

"Stuart!" Mom said in complete surprise.

"No," I said. "I love her, and I'm not giving that up. If you won't allow me to follow through with my aspirations, then maybe I shouldn't live under your roof." I went to my room and immediately started packing. My mom came in.

"Are you sure about this, Farkle?" She asked.

"I can't live here if I can't be with her," I said.

"I understand," she said. "But you need a plan."

"I know," I said. "I'll figure it out, I promise."

"I love you, Farkle," she said. "Make sure to let me know when you're getting married." We both laughed at that.

"I love you too, mom," I said. I took my suitcase.

"Give me the keys to my car," dad said. I handed him the keys and left. He probably thought that would stop me. I took the Subway.

**KC's POV**

I was awakened by a knock at my door. I groggily got out of bed and opened the door.

"Farkle!" I said. "What are you doing here? It's almost 11."

"You were right," he said. I could tell he had been crying."He lied. And he told me that I had to break up with you because I lived under his roof."

"He told you that?"

"So I left," he said. "I'm never leaving you. I love you too much."

"Ummm," I said, trying to collect my thoughts. "You could stay on the futon tonight if you want. I'll help you figure out a plan tomorrow."

"Thanks KC," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said. I turned the futon to its bed form and got a couple blankets and a pillow for him. I kissed him on the cheek, and said, "Goodnight." I locked the door, then headed to my room.

_**Author's Note:**__ What do you think of the story so far?_

_**P.S.**__ The title is a reference to the end. He took a "risk in the heat" of the moment leaving his dad's house. _


	7. Chapter 7: Girl Meets Risk-Takers

_**[A week later]**_

**Farkle's POV**

KC talked to the Matthews about everything the other day, and they told her I could stay with them until I could get stuff figured out. Riley woke me up this morning. I was sleeping on the couch; it isn't as uncomfortable as you'd think.

"Hey family!" Josh said, as he came into the apartment. "Oh hey, Farkle."

"Hey Josh," I said.

"Hey Joshua," Mrs. Matthews said.

"Yeah soooo, I can not take _shoobaloob_ anymore!" He said. "I'm going to get an apartment, but I'll need to find a roommate."

Riley got a huge smile on her face. "Farkle needs an apartment too."

"Really?" Josh asked, looking at me. "He can't sign a lease though, he's a minor."

"But he _could _give you half of the money every month," Mrs. Matthews said. I started to smile. This could be a good idea.

"Is it even legal for him to move out now," Josh asked. "You're a lawyer, you should know."

"Technically, a 16 year old can leave their parents home without permission," Mrs. Matthews said. "But the police can send the minor back-"

"They can do that?!" I asked.

"If they believe you're at risk, yes. But you're not, Farkle. I'm sure they'll be able to see that."

"I did have my mom's permission, she understood."

"So, what do you say, Fark?" Josh asked me. "Roommates?" He extended his hand to me.

"Sure," I said. I shook his hand.

"Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Matthews said. We all sat down.

"How's it going with Trent?" I asked Riley.

"Pretty good," she said.

"That's good," I said.

"You should head to school," Mrs. Matthews said right as we got done eating.

"I'll give you a ride," Josh said. "My first class doesn't start until 10."

**Maya's POV**

We went to Mr. Matthews' class. He had _Taking Risks _written on the board.

"'If you risk nothing, you risk everything'- Geena Davis. Can any of you name one person in history that took a risk?" Matthews asked.

"Henry Ford," Lucas said. "He cut down working hours and paid his workers more money for minimum wage so that he could keep up with the demands for the Model T. He risked going bankrupt."

"Paul Revere risked getting caught by the British as he rode through town to warn everyone," Farkle said.

"_Paranormal_ _Activity_ was made with basically no budget and only weeks to film," I said. I heard a small knock on the door. It was a police officer.

"May I help you Officer?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"Yes, I'd like to speak with Farkle," he said. Farkle got up and went to speak to him in the hall.

**Farkle's POV**

I went to speak with the officer. "What is this about, sir?"

"Your father has asked the department to take you back," he said. I tensed up. "Now I need your help to decide whether or not that is necessary."

"How can I do that?"

"Prove to me that you're not at risk," he said. "I will ask you questions, and I need you to answer them as honestly as you can, okay?"

"Yessir," I said.

"Do you have a full-time job?" He asked.

"No, I only work 19 hours a week at _Topanga's_, but that's only because I can't work until after school. I do get tips sometimes, too, though."

"Where are you staying at the moment and what are your plans for the future?"

"I'm staying at Mr. Matthews' apartment, but I will be moving into an apartment with a friend of mine, who is an adult, soon."

"What's your friend's name?"

"Joshua Matthews," I answered.

"You are aware that you cannot sign a lease until you are a legal adult, correct?"

"Yes, I am aware of that," I said.

"Can you tell me the reason you decided to leave your parents apartment?" He asked.

"Yessir," I said. "I decided to leave because what is best for me is not what my father wants for me. My mother understood why I needed to leave. I cannot live in a household where my values and aspirations are pushed aside for what someone else wants."

"I see," he said. "May you elaborate on what those values and aspirations are?"

"He acted as if my desire to be a musician was wrong, that my belief in God is ridiculous, and as if my girlfriend is trying to hold me back. He told me I had to leave her. I could never do that. Are you married?"

"Yes, I am."

"If you were living with your father and he told you that you had to leave your wife all because of his dislike of her and she didn't match up to his wants, would you leave? If he acted as if you being a police officer was stupid, would you leave?"

"First one, yes," he said. "Second one, if it was just that, no, because it wouldn't matter what he thought, but I can see why you left." He stood up and extended his hand to me. "Thank you for your time, Farkle."

"Thank you for listening my side, sir," I said.

"No problem."

**Riley's POV**

Farkle came back into the classroom.

"I would like you all to do research on someone in history that took a risk, anyone you'd like to," dad said. "Class dismissed."

After school, I went to work and started taking orders. After a bit, as I was listening to the song KC and Farkle were singing, Trent came in.

"Hey Babe," he said. "Wanna go on a date after work?"

"Not tonight, I told my mom I'd help with dinner tonight," I said.

"Alright, another day then?" He asked.

"Sure."

The officer from earlier came in and sat down. I went over to his table.

"What can I get you, sir?" I asked.

"Can you get me a crumb donut?" He said. "That stereotype is definitely true for me," he laughed. I laughed a little too. I got him the donut. "So this is Farkle's job?" He nodded over to the stage.

"Yeah, him and his girlfriend, KC, are the musicians for the diner. They even came up with a duo name: F.K.C.," I said.

"They're pretty good," he said.

"Yeah they are," I said.

**Maya's POV**

At 5, I got back to the diner, and clocked out. Josh picked me up and we decided to go to a movie. KC said she'd take the car to the apartment.

It was about twenty minutes into the movie, and I decided to get more popcorn. I stood up, and for some reason, looked around. Higher up, my eyes stopped on someone. Trent. Trent was there with another girl. I left to get the popcorn and came back to my seat.

"Josh," I whispered.

"What?" He whispered back.

"Trent is here with another girl," I whispered.

"What?!" He whisper-yelled.

"I can't believe he'd do this," I whispered. I took out my phone and used the front-faced camera to take a picture as evidence. The scene lit up the theater.

"Maybe she's just a friend," his whispered, hopefully.

I glanced back at my still-open camera. "Nope," I said. "Look." He quickly looked back. They were making out.

"I'm gonna kill him," he said in a low tone. I stopped him.

"No," I said. "But Riley is going to be angry when she finds out."

"Do you want to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. We drove straight to Riley's.

We got into the apartment.

"Hey, I thought you were going to a movie?" Riley asked.

"We did," I said. "I need to talk to you. Josh, help Topanga while I tell Riley."

Josh and Riley switched places.

"What's up, Peaches?" She asked.

"Sit down, Honey," I said. She sat down at the table. "Josh and I were at the movies. I got up to get popcorn and kind of looked around."

"Then what?"

"I saw Trent," I said. "He was there with another girl." She froze.

"You probably just thought it was him," she said. "He wouldn't do that. Not when I'm starting to get real feelings for him. He said he really like me."

"I'm sorry, Riles," I said. "It was him."

"Do you have proof?" She asked. I could tell she was actually wondering. I opened my phone and showed her the picture with him with his arm around the other girl. She went to swipe.

"No Riles," I said, but it was too late. She saw the second photo. The one with him kissing the other girl. Her eyes started watering.

"Take me to the theater," she said. "Take me now."

Josh, Riley, and I went to the theater. The usher let us back into the movie we had been watching when we told her what was going on. Riley walked right up to Trent.

"Hi Trent," she said. He was definitely surprised to see her.

"Riley!" He said. "What are you doing here!"

"How could you?!" She yelled at him. "We're over." She walked out of the theater room.

"Riley," he said trailing after us.

"Get away from her," Josh said.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It was a moment of weakness. You said you couldn't go out, she asked me to go with her, I said yes. Please don't leave me."

"You shouldn't have done it," I said. "You cheated on me, Trent. We're over." With that we left.


	8. Chapter 8: Girl Meets Narcissist

_**[November 27, 2018]**_

**Maya's POV**

It's been like a couple of weeks since Riley broke up with that jerk, Trent. She had cried that night but decided to just block him out of her mind after that. She even requested and got a new science project.

"Hey, Riles," I said, crawling into the window. She was already sitting at the bay window.

"Hey Peaches," she said.

"So, I'm going on a date tonight with Josh," I said. "He wants to make me dinner at his and Farkle's Apartment."

"Is he a good cook?"

"Not sure," I said. "They rotate with who cooks. Farkle's not dead yet, so that must be a good sign." We both laughed.

"Where will Farkle be?"

"Him and KC are taking Aaron to a movie," I said.

"Are you still coming over for the sleepover?"

"Yep," I said. "KC's bringing Aaron too."

When we got to school we headed to Matthews' class. He had _Famous_ written on the board.

"What is famous?" He asked.

"When you're known by a lot of people," I said. "Usually for a specific reason."

"Like when you're a musician or actor," KC said.

"Exactly,' Mr. Matthews said.

"Could KC and Farkle be considered famous?" Riley asked.

"Technically yes," Matthews said. "If there are many people that enjoy their performances, they could be considered locally famous."

"I don't think I'd like to be actually famous," KC said. "You know, like celebrities. They get stalked and stuff."

"Yeah, me neither," Farkle said.

"Glad you mentioned that," Matthews said. "When does being famous become an illusion?"

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"Famous is when you're known by a lot of people," Mr. Matthews said. "But when does it become an illusion? Something not real and not by the definition?"

"When the 'famous' person thinks they are entitled or treated as if they are," I said. "Sometimes they begin to think they are better than us 'normal' people."

"Correct," Matthews said. "Even though everyone is different, we are all made the same way. But there are those that believe that a status, or how many people that like what they do, makes them somehow better than other people."

"Then others treat them that way, too," Riley said. "Sometimes they won't let them even wear what they want."

"Then other people even worship them because they look at them this way," Lucas said. "Even though they're normal people, like us, doing what they love."

"It doesn't make much sense, does it?" Mr. Matthews asked. All of us agreed. "Does this only happen with 'famous' people?"

"No," Farkle said. "My dad acts like this sometimes, and he's not famous. It's narcissistic."

"How long has it been since you talked?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"A day and three weeks," Farkle said.

"There's people that believe they're entitled to certain things because of the way they were raised or the crowd they associate with," KC said.

"These kinds of mindset that some people have, are a poison," Mr. Matthews said. "It not only effects themselves, but others around them. Can you name someone in history that had this mindset?"

"Hitler," Farkle said. "He believed he was superior over other people."

"Do you believe he was a narcissist or just had narcissistic traits?"

"He was most definitely a narcissist," Farkle said.

**Farkle's POV**

KC and I went to work together. We set up the equipment and started playing some songs. After a while, I saw my dad walk in. He went over to talk to Topanga for some reason. I decided to play a song I've come to really like. [_**AN: Bold= Farkle, **__Not Bold= KC__**, **_**Bold: Both**_**]**_

_**When I see myself in the mirror**_

_**Is this really me?**_

_**When I am with her**_

_**That's the person I should be**_

_**See I know once they get to know me**_

_**Then they'll see what I see**_

_**I'll make 'em all believe the story**_

_**And let 'em know that I'm the lead**_

_On this day_

_**I'll finally listen to what's been calling me**_

_All it takes _

_**Is letting go of whatever people think of me**_

_This way _

_**I'll stand out and break away to be free**_

_**Happiness is what I can't live without**_

_**It's time to stand out **_

_(oh oh, oh oh)_

_**It's time to stand out **_

_(oh oh, oh oh)_

_**It's time to stand out**_

_**I'm a bird that's learning to fly now**_

**I'm getting better everyday**

_**And there's no taking the time out, yeah**_

_**Cause I've got too much to change**_

_On this day_

_**I'll finally listen to what's been calling me**_

_All it takes _

_**Is letting go of whatever people think of me**_

_This way _

_**I'll stand out and break away to be free**_

_**Happiness is what I can't live without**_

_**It's time to stand out **_

_(oh oh, oh oh)_

_**It's time to stand out **_

_(oh oh, oh oh)_

_**It's time to stand out**_

_**I'm holding on to what's real**_

_**That's what matters to me**_

_**I'm still searching for me**_

_**I'll search and do anything that I can**_

_**I've made up my mind**_

_**I will take a stand**_

_On this day_

_**I'll finally listen to what's been calling me**_

_All it takes _

_**Is letting go of whatever people think of me**_

_This way _

_**I'll stand out and break away to be free**_

_**Happiness is what I can't live without**_

_**It's time to stand out **_

_(oh oh, oh oh)_

_**It's time to stand out **_

_(oh oh, oh oh)_

_**It's time to stand out**_

Some of me feels like I need to prove myself to him. Not really for me, but so he can see he's wrong. He walked up to the stage.

"Hello Farkle," he said.

"Hey dad," I said.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great," I said.

"I see you're still doing the music thing," he said. "It was kind of Topanga to give you the job."

"Yeah, she saw how much I enjoyed it, and wanted me to thrive," I told him.

"I'm glad that you're happy," he said. _Was that an apology?_ I thought. "I still think you could do better, but I can see there's no changing your mind." He looked over at KC. _Nope_. "Hello, KC," he said.

"Hi, Mr. Minkus," she said.

"I'll talk to you later, Farkle." He left Topanga's. We continued playing until closing.

**Maya's POV**

After work, I gave KC the car keys and left with Josh. He drove to his and Farkle's Apartment. He started preparing stuff right away.

"So how did you two afford this place?"

"Farkle had been saving up," he said.

He finished cooking, and we began eating.

"So how was your day?" I asked him.

"Pretty good," he said. "What about you?"

"Good," I said. "We talked about narcissism in your brother's class today."

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Farkle kind of mentioned he noticed that his dad has some of the traits."

"Farkle does too," Josh said.

"No, he doesn't," I said.

"Him leaving was selfishly driven," he said.

"No, his dad was trying to break up him and KC," I said. "He did what was best for himself."

"I'm not saying he's a bad guy, Maya," he said. "But he left out of spite."

"He left because his dad acted like KC was ruining his life," I said. "He was not trying to hurt anyone. _That's_ what spite is."

"I don't think you're understanding me," he said. "All I'm saying is that it was a little selfish."

"No it wasn't," I said. "Selfish is not considering other's feelings, and only doing it just because you want to. That's what his dad did! He didn't care how Farkle felt!" Then I said under my breathe, "Kind of like you."

"When have I ever been selfish?"

"Let's see, shall we?" I said. "For two years you used the age difference between us as a reason not to even let me know you replicated my feelings all because you were scared of what others would think. That sounds pretty selfish to me!"

"This date's over," he said. "Get your stuff, I'll drive you home."

"You know what?" I asked. "I'll walk home. I don't want to be around you right now." I started for the door.

"Don't be stupid, Maya," he said. "It's dark out. You could get kidnapped or something."

"I'll be perfectly fine," I said, and walked out the door.

I started walking home. After a bit, it started raining.

"Great," I said. I continued walking, now hurrying. I saw a white truck pull up beside me.

"Need a ride?" The person asked. I recognized the voice. I looked over at the truck.

"Charlie?" I asked.

"Need a ride?" He repeated.

"Sure," I said.

"Hop in," he said with a smile. I got in his truck and he started driving. "So why were you walking in the rain?" He asked.

"I got in an argument with my boyfriend," I said. "I decided to walk home, but I didn't know it was going to rain."

"What was the argument about?" He asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't really talk about my relationship," I said.

"Just trying to make conversation," he said. He passed my street.

"Charlie, you missed the turn," I informed him.

"Did I?" He asked. "Sorry about that. So the argument?"

"He thinks one of my friends has traits of a narcissist," I said. "He just doesn't know him well enough. Once he does, he'll know he was mistaken."

"Yeah," he said.

"Are you going to turn around?" I asked. No answer. "Charlie."

"Yeah, I'll turn around up here," he said. "You know, you deserve someone better. Someone who doesn't assume stuff like that."

"No, I love him," I said. "One argument shouldn't end things. We'll be fine."

"I stand by my statement," he said. "Just like Riley deserves someone better than stupid Friar." After he turned around, he pulled the truck over and stopped.

"Lucas is good for Riley, Charlie," I said. "He made a mistake. Why did you stop the truck?"

"Like I said," he said flirtatiously. "You deserve someone better." He leaned into kiss me. I leaned away.

"I don't want to kiss you," I said. "Just drive me home, please."

"No," he said.

"No?" I said. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he said. He tried to kiss me again. I pushed him away.

"Fine. I'll just walk the rest of the way home," I said. I tried to open the door, and it was locked. My chest got tight. "Charlie," I was scared to look at him. "Why is the door locked?" I looked back at him.

"Just kiss me, and then I'll drive you home," he said.

"No," I said. "Unlock the door." He suddenly leaned too forward too fast for me to stop him. He started kissing me, and with all of my strength, I couldn't push him away. I slapped him as hard as I could.

He fell back into his seat, I reached over and unlocked my side. I got out and ran to my apartment, a block down, crying. I got inside. My mom noticed my composure right away.

"Maya, what's wrong?" I didn't realize how heavily I was breathing. She grabbed my arm and helped me over to the couch. "Sweetie," she said softly once I started breathing better. "What happened?" I didn't utter a word. She went in the other room.

**KC's POV**

Mom called me and said something was wrong with Maya. She said she was distraught when she got home. I dropped Farkle off at his apartment with Aaron (because Aaron wanted to sleep over) and went to my mom's.

"Maya, are you okay?" I asked. She shook her head. "What happened?"

A tear fell down her face. "Josh and I got into and argument, and I left and started walking home. It started raining, and Charlie pulled up and offered me a ride."

"Gardner?"

"Yeah. He missed the turn, and stopped the truck when he turned around," she said. "He tried to get me to kiss him, and I said no. He kissed me anyways. I slapped him and ran to the apartment."

"Why did he kiss you?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said. "I don't know what to think of him. He locked my door."

I straightened up. "Do you want to report him? That could be considered kidnapping."

"I don't know," she said.

"Well, you definitely need to tell Josh about this," I said. "You don't want Gardner to try to turn it around on you."

"I know."

_**Author's Note:**__ Charlie has always been creepy to me. He basically stalked Riley. And the way he said "I'm a good person" to Topanga and Cory in __**Girl Meets New Year **__honestly showed how full of himself he is. And usually when someone says that, they're not, but they want people to think they are. And honestly, he kind of treated Riley as an object, something to win. _


	9. Chapter 9: Girl Meets Never Stopped

_**[November 28**__**th**__**, 2018]**_

**Maya's POV**

I went over to Josh's Apartment before school to talk to him. I knocked on the door, and after a bit, Josh answered.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I said. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, come in," he said. I made my way in and sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry," I said. "What we fought over yesterday was stupid."

"Yeah, it was," he said. "I talked to Farkle when he got home. I asked him why he left."

"What did he say?"

"He said he left because he wasn't supported, but you know something?"

"What?"

"He said he could see how it could be seen as selfish," he said. "But I can understand why he had to leave. It wasn't about her age or even that she has a kid, his dad doesn't like her because she doesn't fit in with what _he_ wanted. No one should have to live with someone who wants complete control of their life."

"I shouldn't have attacked you last night," I said. "It's understandable why you were scared. That was really selfish of me."

"Farkle said there was something wrong with you last night," he said. "What happened?"

"I shouldn't have walked home, I should have let you drive me home," I said. "It started raining, and Charlie offered to give me ride home. I accepted because I didn't want to get completely soaked."

"Okay," he said.

"I stupidly told him that we got into an argument. He missed the turn and stopped when he turned around," I said. "And kept trying to get me to kiss him and had locked the door. I told him to unlock the door, and he forcibly kissed me. I slapped him, unlocked my door, and ran home."

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Kind of," I said. "I was really shaken last night."

"I shouldn't have let you leave alone," he said. He started pacing. "I should have went after you, at least walked with you."

"Josh," I said.

"I'm supposed to protect you, Maya!" He said. "I shouldn't have let a little thing get in the way of me doing that!" He was freaking out.

"Calm down," I said, rubbing his back. "It's okay."

"What if he did something else? I could never forgive myself if I let something happen to you!"

"Stop it, Josh," I said. "Don't blame yourself."

"I love you," he said, wrapping me in a bear hug.

"I love you too," I said.

"Where can I find this Charlie guy?"

"Josh," I said.

"I just want to tell him to stay away from you," he said. "And get someone to beat him up for me." I laughed a bit. "You know since he's still a minor."

"I will tell him that myself," I said. I heard my phone ding. Riley texted me. "Gotta go, Riley wants me at her apartment asap."

"I'll drive you," he said.

"I've got the car," I said.

"Doesn't KC need the car?"

"Oh yeah," I said. "How 'bout you follow me to the apartment, then you drive me to Riley's?"

"Sounds like a plan," he said.

**Riley's POV**

When Maya and I got to school we went to my dad's class.

"Good Morning everybody!" Dad said. "Today, I want you all to get into partners, and discuss how a certain part of history affects us today. I will pick partners and topics out of hats." As he finished calling names he said, "I guess that leaves Mr. Gardner and Ms. Hunter. You two will be discussing _The Great Depression_."

Maya raised her hand. "New partner!"

"Maya," he said.

"Permission to approach?"

"Maya, this isn't a courtroom," he said. "But okay." They whispered for a bit and then dad said, "Yogi and Maya, switch partners." Maya worked with Darby, and Charlie worked with Yogi. Dad was on his computer for the rest of class. "Mr. Gardner, I'd like to see you after class," he said near the end of class.

**Cory's POV**

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," I said. "I just wanted to inform you that I have requested for you to be transferred out of my class."

"What? Why?!" he asked. He seemed to be getting angry.

"Because as you may recall, Mr. Gardner, I do not want someone that makes even one of my students uncomfortable in my classroom."

"Whatever she told you is a lie," he said.

"Please leave my class, Mr. Gardner," I said. He left, angry.

**Farkle's POV**

KC drove us to work. We set up the stuff up and started performing. The place ended up getting pretty packed, so Riley and Katy were constantly on their feet.

**Josh's POV**

I went into _Topanga's,_ so I could see my roommate perform. The place was packed more than usual. Gotta say, he's pretty good at this music thing. Maya came in, I'm guessing to get another order to take out. She whispered something to KC on her way out.

"This next song is a request from my sister," KC said. "It's a really funny song, so don't hesitate to laugh."

_**I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night**_

_**I threw my phone across the room at you**_

_**I was expecting some dramatic turn-away**_

_**But you stayed**_

_**This morning I said we should talk about it**_

_**'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved**_

_**That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said "okay, let's talk."**_

_**And I said,**_

_**Stay, stay, stay**_

_**I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time**_

_**You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad**_

_**But I think that it's best if we both stay**_

_**Before you, I'd only dated self-indulgent takers**_

_**That took all of their problems out on me**_

_**But you carry my groceries, and now I'm always laughin'**_

_**And I love you because you have given me no choice but to**_

_**Stay, stay, stay**_

_**I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time**_

_**You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad**_

_**But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay**_

_**You took the time to memorize me**_

_**My fears, my hopes, and dreams**_

_**I just like hangin' out with you, all the time**_

_**All those times that you didn't leave**_

_**It's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you, for my whole life**_

_**Stay, and I'll be loving you for quite some time**_

_**No one else is going to love me, when I get mad, mad, mad**_

_**So I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay**_

_**Stay, stay, stay**_

_**I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time**_

_**You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad**_

_**But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay**_

_**Stay, stay, stay**_

_**I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time**_

_**You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad**_

_**But I think that it's best if we both stay**_

I couldn't help but laugh. She always knows how to do that.

**Riley's POV**

After I got off work I went straight home. My feet were killing me. I laid down on the couch. Maya came in shortly after.

"Hey, Josh, KC, Farkle, and I are going out to eat. Wanna come?"

"Do I have to walk?"

"Oh yeah, it was packed today," she said. "Want me to bring something back?"

"Yes please," I said. She left. I ended up falling asleep. I had a dream that I was talking to Lucas. We were on a farm.

_**Lucas:**__ Riley, isn't she a beauty?_ He was holding a newborn colt.

_**Me:**__ Yeah, she is. _I looked at him. His beautiful green eyes were filled with love.

_**Lucas: **__I'm trying my best to be a better man. It's hard, Riley. It's so hard._

I looked over and saw a full beer bottle. I looked around and saw so many beer bottles.

_**Lucas: **__I need you, Riley. It's so hard. _ He grasped one of the bottles. _It's so hard. _He squeezed it so hard that it shattered. I put my hands on his cheeks. I looked around, and I saw the colt again. I helped Lucas up and hugged him, putting my head on his chest.

_**Me:**__ It's going to be alright. I'm never leaving you. _

_**Lucas:**__ You stopped loving me._

_** Me:**__ No, I didn't._

I shot up out of my sleep. "I'm still in love with Lucas!"

"I know you are," Maya said. I looked over. "Here's you beef and broccoli." She handed me the carton.

"Thanks," I said. "How long was I asleep?"

"I don't know," she said. "If you fell asleep like right after I left, like two hours."

"Two hours?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Where's your parents?"

"They went somewhere with Auggie," I said.

"Can I sleep over?" She asked. "I don't feel like going home now."

"Sure," I said. I laughed. We ended up falling asleep on the couch.

**Topanga's POV**

We got home after we took Auggie to Ava's dance recital. Maya and Riley were asleep on the couch. We decided not to wake them and went to bed.

_**Author's Note:**__ I took part of a review into consideration. Yes, it was somewhat selfish for Farkle to leave, in the sense that he was doing it for himself. But it's not bad to do something for yourself sometimes. Some parents do have a problem with their teenager dating an 18 or older person, or someone with a child, but this doesn't have anything to do with Stuart's reason for not liking KC. Now, all parents have an idea of who they want their child to be. Stuart, however, had the wrong response to Farkle choosing something other than what he wanted. KC isn't very much into science and has a child. Stuart has obviously always wanted him to be a scientist, but Farkle ended up choosing music instead. She helps influence that. She has a kid which could reflect bad on Stuart. He has the focus on himself, not on Farkle. He's not trying protect him from someone or something bad for him, he's trying to get him back to where he wants him. He will soon realize he shouldn't do or want that._


	10. Chapter 10: Girl Meet's Seventeen

_**[Saturday, December 8**__**th**__**, 2018]**_

**Riley's POV**

It's my birthday today. At 10am, I went down to the kitchen where I knew mom would be.

"Good morning Birthday girl!" Mom said.

"Thanks mom," I said. "Anything I can help with?"

"Try to stop growing up," she joked. "You'll be 18 in a year!" I started laughing. "Could you decorate the living room?"

"Sure," I said. I went and got the decorations. Dad came into the living room.

"Happy Birthday, Riley!" He said, giving me a hug. "I can't believe you're already 16!"

"17, dad," I corrected him.

"15!"

"17."

"14!"

"_17! _Stop trying to time travel," I said. He started pushing down on my head.

"Stop growing," he said. I started laughing.

"Wanna help?" I asked holding up a balloon.

"Sure," he said. We started blowing up balloons.

**Maya's POV**

KC and I wrapped our presents to Riley. Then KC helped Aaron wrap his. Shawn had to go for a photography assignment in Los Angeles, so he won't be able to go to her party this year. KC drove us over to the Matthews' about 11.

"Happy Birthday, Riley!" I yelled as we walked into the apartment.

"Happy Birthday, Ri-Ri!" Aaron yelled. He ran to give her a hug. She greeted the hug with pure happiness.

"Happy Birthday, Ri," KC said, laughing. "The boys'll be here around noon, they're picking Lucas up."

"Shouldn't he have his license again?" Riley asked. "He turned 18 last month."

"Yeah, but he hasn't taken the driving test yet," KC said.

"Oh okay," Riley said.

**Riley's POV**

The guys' showed up right around 12.

"Happy Birthday, Riley!" They all exclaimed.

"You guys are just in time! Food's ready!" Mom shouted.

We all sat down to eat.

"So, how's your birthday so far, Riley?" Farkle asked.

"Great!" I said. "Dad wants me to be 14 again."

"You are getting pretty old," Uncle Josh said.

"Hey!" I said. Aaron raised his hand.

"Yes, Aaron?" KC asked.

"I need to go pee!" He looked over at Farkle. "Daddy, can you go with me?" All of us except KC, Farkle, and Aaron raised our eyebrows.

"Sure buddy," Farkle said. He got up and went with Aaron to the bathroom.

"So he's started calling him dad?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, he has," KC said. "It's better not to correct him. I'm fine with however he wants to refer to him."

"I hope it all works out with you two," mom said. "Stuart has always been a stubborn man, hopefully he'll come around someday."

"Yeah I hope so too," KC said. "Farkle is so good with Aaron. He really is everything I've ever wanted. He's a gift from God."

"So mom and dad couldn't come," Uncle Josh said. "But they had me go and get their presents to you."

"I have a question," I said.

"What's that?"

"Do you get double presents on your birthday?"

"Hasn't happened yet," I said. He looked at Maya. "_Hint, hint_."

"Nope," Maya said. We all started laughing.

"What's taking the guys so long?" KC asked. "Lucas, can you go check on them?"

"Sure," he said.

"Want to start opening presents?" Mom asked me.

"Sure," I said. I started opening my presents.

KC looked at the hall opening. "Maybe I shouldn't have sent the uncle back." We all started laughing. After a bit we heard _moaning_. KC looked over and busted out laughing. I looked over, and I saw Aaron was all wrapped in toilet paper.

Maya and I said "Awww!"

"What did you do to my little boy?" KC asked and started tickling Aaron. Aaron started laughing.

"I'm okay, mommy," he said.

"I know," she said. Ava and Auggie walked in.

"Sorry we're late," Ava said. "But this one," motioning to Auggie, "couldn't pick out a present for THREE HOURS."

"And I picked the perfect thing, didn't I?" Auggie countered.

"Yeah, yeah," she said. She saw Aaron. "Hi L.A."

"Hey Ava," he said. "Hi Auggie."

"Can you help him get all the toilet paper off of him?" KC asked them.

"Sure."

"How did I never think of L.A.?" KC asked, looking over at Lucas. Lucas shrugged.

"Wanna open mine next," Lucas asked.

"Sure, Lucas," I said. He handed me a nicely wrapped little box. I opened it, and it was a bracelet with my name spelled out with crystals. "It's beautiful, Lucas." I smiled at him.

"I took up a welding class this year, and I knew your birthday was coming up," he said. "So I decided to make this…with some of my teacher's help."

"You made it?" I asked. This made it even more special.

"Yeah," he said.

"Thank you," I said. I wrapped him in a hug.

I opened Auggie and Ava's presents. Auggie got me a picture frame with a picture of us inside. On the picture frame, there was an engraving that said: _**Best Friends in the Blood**_.

"Wow, Auggie, this is so sweet!" I said. I hugged him.

"It's true right?" He asked.

"Of course," I said.

I opened Ava's and it was a piece of wood with our names printed on opposite sides and engraved in the middle was _**Future Sisters**_.

"Our teacher does woodworking, and I asked her to make this," she said.

"Wow!" I said. "All of these presents are so thoughtful!"

"Here, open ours," Farkle said. "It's from all three of us."

I opened it. It was a, about 3 foot long, drawing of me at my apartment playing with Aaron, me working at Topanga's, and me, Aaron, and both of our families holding hands.

"This is so cute!" I said. "Thank you!" I hugged all three of them.

After opening presents we went to cut the cake. They all sang 'happy birthday' to me. When I blew out the candles, I prayed that Lucas and I would get back together someday.

"What did you wish for?" Auggie asked.

"I didn't wish for anything, I prayed for something, though," I said. I looked over at Lucas.

"I hope you get it!" Auggie said.

"Thanks, Aug," I said.

"No problem," he said. "Now let's eat cake!" I cut the cake and handed it out to everyone. I got mine last, and we all ate it and talked for the rest of the night.

_**Author's Note**__: Did anyone ever notice they never once had a birthday episode for Riley? She's the main character, and they never did, so I figured I'd throw one in. Hope you liked it._


	11. Chapter 11: Girl Meets News Year

_**[New Year's Eve]**_

**Riley's POV**

"Are you ready for next year, Maya?" I asked as we were sitting on the couch.

"Yep," she said.

"Good, because it's in 10 hours," I said. "Are KC and Aaron coming tonight?"

"Yeah," she said. "She said don't expect Aaron to stay up the whole time."

"Auggie still hasn't," I said. "You know what would be funny?"

"What?"

"If Aaron stays up longer than Auggie," I said. We both laughed.

"I heard that!" Auggie yelled from his room. That just made us laugh harder. "And for your information," he said, coming into the living room. "I'm prepared this year." He opened the fridge to reveal Live Wire and other pop.

"Mom is not going to let you drink Live Wire," I said.

"She bought it," he countered.

"For the older kids and adults, not you," I said. "Our bodies can handle it better."

"And if you even think about giving Aaron any, KC will get mad at you."

"I know, I'm not stupid," he said.

"Mom will probably let you have a Pepsi or something before midnight," I said, "but you're not allowed to have anything like Live Wire. Too much Caffeine and sugar."

"What's Farkle gonna do?" Maya asked. "He has diabetes, he definitely can't drink that."

"Mom got him a Diet Coke," I said. "Also, she's only letting us have half a can each."

"Awwwe!" Maya whined.

"Stop," I said.

"What time will she be back?" She asked.

"You're not getting one now," I said. "I will tell my mom, and you won't get any tonight."

"You're mean," she said. Auggie went back to his room.

"I know," she said, slumping on the couch. There was a knock on the door. I opened it, and it was KC and Aaron.

"Hey KC," I said. "Hey Aaron."

"Hey Ri," she said. "Hey Maya," she said over my shoulder.

"Hey," Maya said.

"I am so glad your mom gave us half a day off," she said.

"Me too," I said. "Auggie! Aaron's here!" Auggie came running into the room.

"Hi Auggie!" Aaron said.

"Wanna play?" Auggie asked him.

"Yeah," he said. They ran to Auggie's room.

"Be careful, you two!" KC called after them.

"We will!" They both yelled from Auggie's room.

"So what's new?" KC asked, sitting on the couch.

"Auggie thought he was going to get to drink Live Wire," I laughed.

"He's 10," she said. "He definitely shouldn't be drinking that."

"Exactly," I said. I looked towards the hall. "It's kind of weird that they're best friends. They're like 7 years apart."

"Less, actually," she said. "And not really, age has nothing to do with friendship."

"Yeah, Auggie was best friends with Mrs. Svorski," Maya said.

"Oh yeah," I said. "I guess you're right, KC."

"Where's Farkle?" Maya asked.

"At his and Josh's apartment," KC answered.

"So who all is coming to the party?" Maya asked.

"Well other than us, I invited Farkle, Lucas, Josh, Smackle, Zay, Ava, Yogi, Darby, Marley, and Doy."

"Okay," Maya said.

"I think Isaiah's at Lucas' right now," KC said.

"Why don't you call him Zay?" Maya asked.

"Never have," she said.

At about five, Farkle, Lucas, and Zay showed up.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey," Lucas and Zay said in unison. Farkle was checking his pockets for something.

"What are you looking for, Farkle?"

"Huh?" He asked. "Oh um- oh there they are!" He pulled out three _2019_ glasses, one smaller than the others. "Here babe, I got you one," he said, handing one to KC.

"Thanks! Ooo, green fireworks! My favorite color," she said with a smile.

"I got Aaron one too. Where is he?" Farkle asked.

"Auggie's room," she said. "I'll go get them. Mom's bringing the Pizza in a bit."

"Where's your dad, by the way?" Uncle Josh asked.

"Visiting grandma and grandpa in Philadelphia," I told him. "He's celebrating with them."

"Oh okay," he said. I went and got the boys from Auggie's room. Aaron sat on his mom's lap, and Aggie sat next to Uncle Josh.

"Hey Roomie! Toss me a Dr. Pepper!" Josh called to Farkle.

"I'll bring it over," Farkle said. "We don't an incident like the other night."

"What happened the other night?" I asked. I looked at Maya, she was fighting back laughter.

"Your _genius_ uncle asked me to toss him a soda right before his date with Maya," Farkle said. "He didn't tap on it, and it sprayed _all_ over his clothes…_especially_ his pants. Maya knocked on the door, and Josh opened the door."

"I should have had you do it," Josh said, embarrassed. "I wasn't thinking at all."

"Maya saw his _situation_ and started laughing, and Josh got _so_ red," Farkle said. "I told her what happened as he _ran_ to change."

"Why did you have to say that?!" Josh asked, putting his face in his hands.

"Calm down, babe," Maya said. "It was funny. And besides, all guys are dorks."

"Hey!" Said all the guys in the room, including Aaron.

"To be fair, so are girls," KC said. "Yes, it was embarrassing, Joshua, but it was funny."

"I guess it was," Josh said, laughing a bit.

"I had milk go up my nose in elementary school because Lucas made me laugh," KC said. "I knew he was going to make a joke and took a drink anyways."

"One time when Lucas was pulling me around in the red wagon, I thought it would be smart to stand up," Zay said. "I got a concussion."

"Yeah, I kept telling you not to," KC said. "Isaiah, back then, as well as Lucas, thought he was smarter because he was a boy."

"Yeah, you proved us wrong _many_ times," Lucas said. We all laughed. There was a knock at the door, it was mom. Mom carried in the pizzas.

**KC's POV**

We started eating some pizza.

"Hey, why don't you and Farkle play some songs?" Riley asked after a while. Everyone agreed.

"Sure," I said.

"I'll have to go grab my guitar," Farkle said. He opened the door, and Isadora was her. Behind her was Ava.

"Hello Farkle," she said.

"Hi Isadora," he said. "I'm going to grab my guitar. Um, there's pizza over there. Oh and Riley's talking to the others if you want to say hi." He left to get his guitar.

"Hello KC," she said.

"Hey Izz," I said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well," she said. "How are you and Farkle?"

"You mean our relationship, or us as individuals?"

"Either will do," she said.

"We are very happy with our relationship, and I am doing well," I said. "You should probably ask Farkle how he is." Farkle came back in with his guitar.

"Will do," Isadora said. "How are you, Farkle?"

"I'm doing well, Isadora," he told her. "You ready, KC?"

"Yep." He sat on a chair, and we played some songs. Isaiah came up and whispered something to Farkle.

"You sure you want me to say that?" Farkle asked him. "Okay."

"So, what song are we doing?" I asked Farkle after Isaiah walked away.

"_Just Friends_ by Shane Harper," he whispered to me. He handed me a tambourine from his guitar case. "Alright, the next song is a request from our friend Zay to Isadora Smackle." I was surprised. We started playing.

_**I wait for you to give me a sign**_

_**You tire me I have uncertainty**_

_**About how you feel, how your heart works**_

_**I just need to know for sure**_

_**If I asked you out, would you smile and say yes?**_

_**If I held your hand, would you tell all your friends?**_

_**If I sang you a song, would you ask me to sing it again?**_

_**Or maybe we should just be friends**_

_**Or maybe we should just be friends**_

_**There are so many things that I want to know**_

_**What do you love?**_

_**What do you hate?**_

_**What makes you strong?**_

_**What makes you break?**_

_**What makes you laugh?**_

_**What makes you cry?**_

_**I need to know why**_

_**I need to know**_

_**If I asked you out, would you smile and say yes?**_

_**If I held your hand, would you tell all your friends?**_

_**If I sang you a song, would you ask me to sing it again?**_

_**Or maybe we should just be friends**_

_**Or maybe we should just be friends**_

_**Maybe I'm the one for you, and maybe you're the one for me**_

_**Maybe we were meant to be together forever**_

_**Maybe I'm the one for you, maybe you're the one for me**_

_**Maybe we were meant to be together forever**_

_**And If I asked you out, would you smile and say yes?**_

_**If I held your hand, would you tell all your friends?**_

_**If I sang you a song, would you ask me to sing it again?**_

_**Or maybe we should just be friends**_

_**Maybe we should just be friends**_

Isaiah was smiling. Isadora made her way over to him. She took his hand, which made me smile. I looked at the time and it was already ten. Topanga got everyone their drinks. Farkle and the younger kids were the only ones that didn't get Live Wire. I looked around to see everyone.

Auggie and Ava were holding hands. Maya was laying her head on Josh's shoulder, holding Aaron on her lap. Topanga was video chatting with Mr. Matthews, I'm guessing to see how it's going at his parents'. Darby and Yogi didn't show up. Isaiah and Isadora were holding hands while talking. Farkle and I were singing together. Riley was sitting at the table, listening to the music. Lucas was sitting next to Josh, talking to him.

About twenty minutes 'til midnight, Riley said, "Time to go to the roof!" Farkle and I put our glasses on together and laughed. Farkle gave Aaron a piggy-back. We all went up to the roof.

**Riley's POV**

I was standing near edge of the rooftop looking out at the city.

"Hey," Lucas said, standing next to me.

"Hey."

He laughed a bit, "Hey, remember 3 years ago? The first time you threw a new year's party here?"

I laughed a bit, "Yeah," I said. "Man, was Farkle definitely right back then. I should have just told you."

"You didn't want to ruin it for Maya," he said.

"What Farkle said is still true," I blurted out. _That was supposed to be a thought!_ I thought.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"I didn't mean to say that," I said.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "That's actually relieving." After a bit of silence, he said, "Isn't it crazy how lessons we learned back then still apply now?"

"Yeah," I said.

"What happened with my dad, my reaction to it, I was only using sensibility," he said. "I didn't know how to deal with all of the emotions I was feeling, and I turned toward the wrong thing. You did it right. When you broke up with me, you were using both. Despite knowing you loved me, you knew it was the best thing for both of us."

"Lucas," I began.

"You breaking up with me was the wake up call I needed," he said. "You gave me a reason to push myself to get better. I knew if I didn't, I would lose you completely. I would have lost everything."

"I'm the reason you fought so hard?" I asked.

"You're one of them," he said. "If I didn't get better, I'd lose you, my friends, my sister-in-law and nephew, probably even my mom. And I'm never going stop trying to stay sober."

"Good for you, Lucas," I said.

"I'm still in love with you too, Riley, but I know we shouldn't-"

"Get back together until it's been a year. I know," I said. "Keep focusing on your recovery. I'll be here if you need me."

"Thank you, Riley," he said.

"Of course, Lucas," I said. Everyone started counting down.

"10...9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…**1!**" We all yelled. I hugged Lucas, as all the couples kissed.

"I made it!" Auggie yelled.

"Good job, Aug!" I congratulated him. Ava was behind him. He fell asleep and Ava caught him. Everyone left the rooftop, except us.

"A little help here?" Ava said.

"Sure," I said. Lucas picked up Auggie and the four us left the rooftop.

_**Author's Note:**__ Hope you liked this one! Did anyone else realize that the writers messed on __**Girl Meets the New Year**__? They wouldn't have been in school on New Year's Eve. Their Winter Break goes from December 24__th__ (Christmas Eve) to January 1__st __(Starting school back on January 2__nd__). Also it's kind of weird that Riley didn't ask Maya about what happened at the campfire until the day before New Year's Eve. It happened weeks before. I just noticed these things while writing this Chapter haha. Hope you liked this Chapter!_


	12. Chapter 12: Girl Meets Obedience

_**[January 19, 2019]**_

**Maya's POV**

"Hey KC?" I asked.

"Yeah Maya?" She responded. She was buckling Aaron into his seat. He uses a booster seat now.

"Need any help?" I asked.

"Nope," she said. "I- got it."

"Okay," I said. I got into the passenger seat. KC got into the driver's seat.

"Mommy?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, sweetie?" KC asked him.

"Can we go to Micky's?" He meant McDonald's aka Micky D's.

"No buddy," she answered. "We're going to _Topanga's_."

"Noooo," he said. "_Micky's_!"

"Gammy can't have you with her today, she's out of town," she said. "So you're going with my to _Topanga's_ today."

"_Micky's! MICKY'S! __**MICKY'S!**_" he yelled. She stopped the car at a red light and turned around in her seat.

"Lucas Aaron Friar, stop it right now!" She told him sternly. "We are not going to McDonald's, that is final! You can have a donut at _Topanga's_." He looked at me all sad, obviously wanting me on his side.

"Your mom is right, Aaron," I told him. He stopped talking about it for the rest of the ride. We got to _Topanga's_, and KC started setting up the equipment with Farkle.

"Hey Aaron, wanna pick your breakfast?" He nodded and followed me to the glass the pastries were behind. He picked out a chocolate donut. Riley got it for him and mom gave me the address for the first person to take their order. I was surprised because it's 8am, and they usually don't start ordering until 9. I headed out with the order.

**KC's POV**

We took a break after doing a few songs. Riley was wiping down tables. I went over to the stool Aaron was sitting on and noticed he hadn't touched his donut.

"Hey sweetie, why aren't you eating?" I asked.

"I don't want it," he said.

"Did you pick it out?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Then you need to eat it," I said.

"No," he said.

"Aaron, you need to eat, and we don't waste food," I said.

"Then _you_ eat it," he said, smartly.

"_Do not_ get _smart_ with me, young man," I warned him. "You need to eat something. You picked this out, so you are going to eat it."

"NO!" He yelled. I crossed my arms.

"You. Are. Grounded," I told him, as-matter-of-factly.

"No I'm not," he said.

"Yes you are," I said. "You are eating what you picked out, and you are not playing with Auggie for a week."

"You're mean," he said. "Daddy! Mommy's being mean!" Farkle walked over to us.

"You're mom is right," he said. "You need to eat, and you should respect your mom. She loves you." Aaron looked like he was thinking.

"I'm sorry, mommy," Aaron apologized.

"Please eat your donut, okay?" I asked.

"Okay," he said. He started eating it. I went back over to the stage and we started another song. After we finished two girls came up to the stage.

"Hi ladies, do you have a request?" I asked them.

"Yeah," said one of the girls. "Stop abusing that boy." I raised my eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" I asked, baffled.

"Let the kid eat what he wants," the other girl said.

"I'm sorry, _how old_ are you?" I asked.

"I'm 15, and she's 14. I'm Macy, and she's Rebecca," the first girl said. "What you're doing to that boy is cruel."

"That boy is my son," I said. "And I just want him to eat and respect his elders. I have no idea what you're talking about. I take it you're not mothers."

"No, we're not," Rebecca said. "But I would never treat my child like that. You should let the kid eat what he wants. And taking away his friends is mean."

I looked at Farkle. "Are you hearing this?" I asked him. He looked equally as baffled. I looked back at them. "Grounding my son because he was being rude is not mean, it's discipline, and wanting him to eat is not abuse."

"You obviously don't know what abuse is," Macy said. My eyes grew big. Farkle saw that statement upset me. I looked over at mom who was giving Aaron some orange juice. She seemed uncomfortable.

"She does know what abuse is," Farkle said. "Now, we have a job to do, so if you will let us get back to it, that would be nice."

"Ladies," mom said, coming over. I kept my eyes on Aaron, who was talking Riley's ear off, oblivious to our conversation. "I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"Would you have done the same thing that this lady did," Macy asked.

"Yes, I would, and I have with my younger daughter," mom said.

"You are abusive jerks!" Rebecca said. "Just like our parents!"

"I'm sorry, but where did you hear this from?" I asked. "Because you obviously have the wrong idea of what it's like to properly raise a child. You're not supposed to let them be the boss."

"Tumblr," Macy said.

"Honey," I said. "Teenagers don't know everything, and you can't believe everything you see on the internet. Now, I think my mom asked you two to leave, so if you would be so kind as to-"

Rebecca cut me off. "You're so stuck in your ways, you don't even know what abuse is!" Mom and I looked at each other. I knew Riley heard this. He helped Aaron off of the stool and took him to the bathroom to wash up.

"I do know what abuse is, ladies," I told them. "I have been through it. Want to know what abuse is? Let me give you a lesson." They looked surprised. "Abuse is neglecting your child, expecting him or her to feed themselves while you are out doing whatever. Abuse is intentionally starving your child for no reason they will ever know except for the fact that you don't like them. Abuse is telling your child that you hate them, and that he or she does not deserve love or friends. Abuse is beating your child, sometimes to the point that they can't get out of bed for school the next day. I know what abuse is and wanting my son to eat and to respect me, isn't it. Yes, I am grounding him from playdates for a _week_, not forever. I want him to know that not everything with go his way, and that there will be consequences for his actions. If your parents are raising you the way I am raising my son, they are doing good, don't let others persuade you otherwise."

"We're sorry," Rebecca said.

"Yeah, we didn't know," Macy said. They left.

**Riley's POV**

I came out of the bathroom with Aaron, and the girls were gone. I knew what they said had upset KC.

"They're gone?" I asked.

"Yeah," KC said. They started playing another song. After a bit, a family of four came in.

I waited a little before I approached them. "Hello," I said with a smile. "What can I get all of you?"

"Just a round of chocolate donuts," said the dad.

"Coming right up," I said, and went to get their donuts.

Farkle and KC began a new song, with KC singing lead:

_**And all I remember is your back**_

_**Walking towards the door, leaving me in pitch black**_

_**It took everything to me to look at you**_

_**I begged you to want me, but you didn't want to**_

_**But piece by piece, he collected me up**_

_**Off the ground, where you destroyed things **_

_**Piece by piece he filled the holes **_

_**That started burning in me at**_

_**5 years old and **_

_**you know, he never walks away**_

_**Doesn't put his hands on me**_

_**He takes care of me**_

_**He loves me**_

_**Piece by piece, he restores my faith**_

_**That a man can be kind and a dad could be great**_

_**And all of your words fall flat**_

_**I made something of myself and now you wanna come back**_

_**But your love, it isn't free, it has to be earned**_

_**Back then I didn't have anything you needed so I was worthless**_

_**But piece by piece, he collected me up**_

_**Off the ground, where you destroyed things **_

_**Piece by piece he filled the holes **_

_**That started burning in me at**_

_**5 years old and **_

_**you know, he never walks away**_

_**Doesn't put his hands on me**_

_**He takes care of me**_

_**He loves me**_

_**Piece by piece, he restores my faith**_

_**That a man can be kind and a dad could be great**_

_**Piece by piece, Piece by piece, Piece by piece, Piece by piece**_

_**Piece by piece, Piece by piece, Piece by piece, Piece by piece**_

_**Ohhhhhhhhhhhh**_

_**Piece by piece I fell far from the tree**_

_**I will never hurt him like you hurt me**_

_**And he will never have to wonder his worth**_

_**Because unlike you I'm going to put him first and **_

_**you know**_

_**He'll never walk away,**_

_**He'll never break his heart**_

_**He'll take care of things, he'll love him**_

_**Piece by piece, he restored my faith**_

_**That a man can be kind and a dad should be great**_

_**Piece by piece, Piece by piece, Piece by piece, Piece by piece**_

They continued performing songs, and the family relayed compliments to me to tell KC and Farkle. I sat down next to Aaron and waited to be called again. We started talking, and after the family left he helped me clean off their table. At the end of the day, we closed up and I told Kc and Farkle what the family said about them. I told them that they said they could see them going places, and the originals were great. I also gave them the tips that the family left for them.

"Thanks for telling us Riley," Farkle said.

"It's nice to know that people believe in you," KC said. "I hope we can get somewhere someday."

"Me too," Farkle said. He was smiling ear to ear.

"So what are you doing now?" I asked them.

"Well, mom invited Aaron and I over for dinner," KC said. "Oh and she said you can come too if you want, Farkle."

"That sounds great," Farkle said. "I'll text Josh, so he knows I'll be over there."

"He's coming over too," KC said.

"Oh," he said. "Well, we don't talk much sometimes. He hardly ever tells me if he's going on a date with Maya." We all laughed a little.

"What about you?" KC asked.

"Probably going to help with dinner," I said. "Could you give me a ride home?"

"Sure, Riley," KC said. They dropped me off and headed off to Maya's.


	13. Chapter 13: Girl Meets Anniversary

**KC's POV**

I slept over at Riley's last night.

"Morning KC," Ri said as I opened my eyes.

"Morning Riley," I said with a smile.

"Mom said breakfast is done," she said.

"What time is it?"

"7:15," she said.

"What?!" I yelled, jumping up. "My alarm didn't go off! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"Calm down, KC," she said. "We still have plenty of time until school."

"Uh, yeah," I said, still trying to wake up completely. "Sorry for freaking out on you, Ri. I'm just not used to waking up late."

"Oh it's fine," she said. "Oh by the way, we should get to school a little early."

"You're killing me, Riley," I joked. "I'll be down in a bit."

"Okay," she said, smiling. I got dressed and went down to the dining room.

"Morning," I said, groggily.

"Good morning, mommy," Aaron said. I smiled. I saw their were pancakes.

"Did you help Topanga with breakfast, Honey?" I asked him.

"Yep," he said.

"It's good that he started at a young age," Topanga said.

"Yeah, he really like helping with stuff," I said. "He even helps Maya with her painting sometimes."

"So why didn't Maya come over last night?" Riley asked.

"She said she just wanted to just sleep at home," I said. "You should sleep over at my apartment sometimes."

"I know," Riley said. "I keep forgetting you have your own." We both laughed. "We should probably get going."

"Later guys," I said. Riley, Aaron, and I got in my car and we headed to the high school. I dropped Aaron off at the daycare, and Riley and I headed into the high school.

**Farkle's POV**

Riley said that she'd have KC come to school over. Mr. Matthews came early to let me and Lucas into the school. It's KC and I's anniversary today. I don't have much money, so I couldn't buy her a present. She's been teaching me piano, so Maya asked to borrow her keyboard last night and gave it to me to use today. I knew the perfect song to sing her. This song definitely describes me. I could hear her and Riley talking so it was almost time to start. She came into the room and was, of course, surprised that I was there. I started playing.

_**You know**_

_**I've always been collected, calm and chill**_

_**And you know**_

_**I never look for conflict for the thrill**_

_**But if I'm feeling**_

KC smiled almost laughing. I had to sing it like Tyler did, I knew it'd make her laugh.

_**Someone stepping towards you, can't describe**_

_**Just what I'm feeling**_

_**For you, I'd go**_

_**Step to a dude much bigger than me**_

_**For you, I know**_

_**I would get messed up, weigh 153**_

_**For you**_

_**I would get beat to smithereens**_

_**You know**_

_**I'll be in the corner taking notes**_

_**And you know**_

_**I got your six while you're working votes**_

_**But if I'm feeling**_

_**Someone stepping towards you, can't describe**_

_**Just what I'm feeling**_

_**For you, I'd go**_

_**Step to a dude much bigger than me**_

_**For you, I know**_

_**I would get messed up, weigh 153**_

_**For you**_

_**I would get beat to smithereens**_

_**I would get beat to**_

_**You know I had to do one**_

_**You know I had to do one**_

_**You know I had to do one**_

_**On the record for you**_

_**You know I had to do one on the record for her like this**_

_**You know I had to do one on the record for her like this**_

_**You know I had to do one on the record for her like this**_

_**You know I had to do one on the record for her **_

_**If I'm feeling**_

_**Someone stepping towards you, can't describe**_

_**Just what I'm feeling**_

_**For you, I'd go**_

_**Write a slick song just to show you the world**_

_**For you, I know**_

_**They think it's messed up to sell out for your girl**_

She looked at at me in the sweetest way she ever has.

_**For you, I'd go**_

_**Step to a dude much bigger than me**_

_**For you, I know**_

_**I would get messed up, weigh 153**_

_**For you**_

_**I would get beat to smithereens**_

She walked up to me.

"So," she said, raising her eyebrows, "this is why Maya asked to borrow my keyboard."

"Yeah," I said. "Sorry, I couldn't get you anything."

"There's nothing to feel sorry for, Farkle," she said. "This means more than anything you could buy. Thank you." She kissed me on the cheek.

"You're welcome," I said.

"Now let's get this stuff in my car," she said with a laugh. I helped her put the keyboard and stuff in her car. She pulled out a wrapped gift. "Happy anniversary," she said. I opened it and it was a jean jacket with _F.K.C. _embroidered into the back.

"Did you do this?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "The silk screening department also has an embroidering machine, and they let me use it."

"This is awesome, KC," I said. I hugged her. "Do you have one too?"

"Yeah," she laughed.

I looked at her in a smitten way. "I love you," I told her, putting on the jacket.

"I love you too," she said.

We went back inside. Josh was there, talking to Riley.

"Hey man," Farkle said. "Thanks for giving us a ride."

"No problem, roomie," he said.

"Can you stop saying roomie?" Farkle asked, sounding annoyed. He looked at me. "He keeps doing it. I was fine with it at first but now that's all he's calling me."

"It annoys you, right?" Josh asked.

"Yes," I said.

"That's why," he said, laughing. "But if you really want me to stop calling you roomie, I will."

"Thank you," I said.

"See you later, room buddy," he said as he left.

"I can't escape it," I told KC dramatically. She started laughing.

"Let's get to class," she said. People started coming into the school.

"Okay," I said. We went to Mr. Matthews' class.

"How'd it go, Farkle?" Mr. Matthews asked me.

"Good," I said, smiling. "She gave me _this_ for our anniversary." I turned around to show him the back of the jacket.

"Nice!" He said. I sat down. "Morning class, we will be discussing anniversaries today."

**Riley's POV**

"Really dad?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you just doing it because it's their anniversary?" I motioned towards KC and then Farkle.

"No," he said. "Well, I mean it gave me the idea…Let's resume. There are different types of anniversaries."

"Yeah, like birthdays," I said.

"Dating anniversaries and marriage anniversaries," KC said.

"Exactly, and many more," dad said.

"Friendiversaries," Maya said.

"What are the most important anniversaries?" Dad asked.

"Wedding anniversaries are really important," Farkle said.

"So are birthdays," Sarah said.

"The day you met someone is an anniversary, right?" KC asked.

"Correct, KC," dad said. "Who here has a personal important anniversary this month?"

"It's Farkle and I's anniversary today," KC said.

"I will be a year sober on the 14th," Lucas said.

"Congratulations, Lucas," dad said.

"It's our anniversary on the 23rd," Darby said, holding Yogi's hand.

"What about you, Mr. Matthews?" Lucas asked.

"Well, my brother's birthday is on the 14th," he said.

"So what are you trying to teach here, Mr. Matthews?" Lucas asked.

"Why are these dates that we celebrate every year so important?" Dad asked.

"Different reasons," I said.

"Okay let's take an example," he said. "Why is your and Maya's friendiversary so important? To everyone else it's a regular day. What makes it so special?"

"Because that's the day we became friends," I said. "It was the day we found the person that'll stick by our side."

"Marley, do you and KC celebrate your friendiversary?" He asked.

"No," Marley said.

"Why not?" He asked. "Riley and Maya do? Is it less important to you?"

"No, it's just not our thing," Marley said. "It's important to them for their own reasons."

"We also know we won't always be able to be involved in each other's lives. Life changes," KC said.

"And that may or may not change our friendship," Marley said.

"If you try hard enough, it won't, right dad?"

"Wrong," he answered.

"But you and Shawn are still best friends."

"Correct."

"So, your friendship hasn't changed," I said.

"Yes, it has," he said. "When I got married, Shawn and I both knew our friendship had to change. When you came, Shawn skipped town, and that changed our friendship. Change in our lives is inevitable."

"Every anniversary is a celebration of a change," Farkle said.

"That's a good observation, Farkle," dad said.

"Thank you, sir," Farkle said.

"So what are you trying to teach us today?" I asked.

"As Farkle said, anniversaries are celebration of change," dad said. "Why, then, are people afraid of change?"

"People are only afraid of bad change," I said.

"No," Farkle said. "I was terrified when I realized I had developed feelings for KC, even though it was a good change."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I wasn't used to it and I didn't know how she would react if I told her. I was also scared and exited about how it would change our relationship if she replicated my feelings."

"I was also feeling like that," KC said. "But a song we're doing this evening reflects what we wanted to tell each other before we got together: not to be afraid of the changes that would happen."

"Don't be afraid of change," dad said. "Push through it and experience the outcome."

"That's easier said than done, sir," Lucas said.

"True," he said. "But it's better to press through change than cower to it. Class dismissed."

**KC's POV**

Farkle and I were performing at _Topanga's_. Aaron was drinking his smoothie watching us.

"Okay, this next song is really special," Farkle said. "Today is our anniversary."

"Woooo!" Maya shouted, making both of us laugh.

"So this song reflects what we both were thinking before we got together," Farkle said. He started playing.

_**[KC, **__Farkle, _**Both**_**]**_

_**I like the way you sound in the morning,**_

_**We're on the phone and without a warning**_

_**I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard**_

_**I like the way I can't keep my focus,**_

_**I watch you talk you didn't notice**_

_**I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together**_

_**Every time you smile, I smile**_

_**And every time you shine, I'll shine for you**_

**Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby**

**Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall **_**into me**_

**Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,**

**Say that you wanna be with me too**

**Cuz I'ma stay through it all so jump then fall**

_Well I like the way your hair falls in your face_

_You got the keys to me I love each freckle on your face, oh,_

_I've never been so wrapped up,_

_Honey, I like the way you're everything I ever wanted_

_I had time to think it all over and all I can say is _**come closer**_,_

_Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me_

**Every time you smile, I smile**

**And every time you shine,**_ I'll shine for you_

**Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby**

**Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall **_into me_

**Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,**

**Say that you wanna be with me too**

**I'ma stay through it all so jump then fall**

_**The bottoms gonna drop out from under our feet**_

**I'll catch you, I'll catch you**

_**When people say things that bring you to your knees,**_

_**I'll catch you**_

_The time is gonna come when you're_** so mad you could cry**

_But I'll hold you through the night until you smile_

_Whoa oh I need you baby_

_Don't be afraid please_

_Jump then fall, jump then fall into me_

**Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,**

**Say that you wanna be with me too**

**I'ma stay through it all so jump then fall**

**Jump then fall baby**

**Jump then fall **_into me, into me_

**Every time you smile, I smile**

**And every time you shine, I'll shine**

**And every time you're here baby, **_I'll show you, I'll show you_

_You can_** jump then fall, jump then fall, jump then fall **

**Into me, into me **_**yeah**_

After we were done, Lucas came over to the stage.

"Congrats you two," he said.

"Thanks, Lucas," we both said.

"I've gotta run, but I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"Okay Luke, see you tomorrow," I said.

"See you, Lucas," Farkle said.

"Great job guys!" Topanga said.

"Thanks, Topanga," I said.

"Why don't you take off early," she said.

"You sure?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah, not many people come in in the later hours anyways," she said.

"Thanks Topanga."

"Thanks Mrs. Matthews," Farkle said. Farkle and I left. I had prearranged for Aaron to stay over at my mom's.

**Riley's POV**

KC and Farkle left since mom let them off for the rest of the night. Aaron came over and asked to help me wipe off tables, so I got him a rag and he helped me. He is such a little helper.


	14. Chapter 14: Girl Meets Sober

**Riley's POV**

It's Valentine's day today. Maya is all excited because it's uncle Josh's birthday today. It's his 20th. _Man, he's getting old_, I thought, and laughed a little.

"What you laughing at Riles?" Maya asked, as we were setting up for the surprise party.

"Oh I was just thinking about something funny," I said.

"What would that be?" She asked.

"That you're boyfriend is getting old," I said.

"Hey!" She said, bopping me with a balloon. We both started laughing.

"What did you think of my dad's lesson today?" I asked.

"_Your dad's lesson_," she said, thinking. "I actually spaced out in his class."

"Thinking about Josh?" I asked.

"_Maybe_," she said.

"Where's Josh?" Mom asked.

"He's not here yet," I said.

"I want him to do the banner," she said. Josh ran in.

"You're late," mom said.

"I know," he said. "Sorry."

"Can you put up the banner," mom asked.

"Sure," he said. "Where's the ladder?"

"In the back," she said. He went to get the ladder.

"Thanks for closing the bakery so we could throw this party for Lucas," I said.

"I'm just as proud of him as you are," she said. "I was happy to do it."

"Hey girls!" KC said as she, Farkle, and Aaron came into _Topanga's_.

"Hey," We all three said.

"Not a girl," Josh said, as he brought out a ladder.

"I didn't know you were here," KC said.

"Wait a second, Topanga, a banner is a two man job. Fark, go get the other ladder." Farkle went to get the other ladder.

"You were going to have Josh put up a huge banner by himself?" KC asked mom.

"Nope," she said. "I just wanted to see how long it took him to realize he couldn't put it up alone."

"Hey, can Aaron help us blow up balloons?" Maya asked.

"Yeah sure," KC said. "Hey buddy, why don't you go help aunt Maya and Riley."

He started blowing up balloons and we tied them for him. When we were done we started playing with some of the balloons, trying to make sure they don't hit the ground.

"Hey Riley," mom said. "Want to help me get the cake?"

"Sure," I said. "When is Zay supposed to bring Lucas?" I asked KC.

"Around 3," she said.

"Okay, that gives us thirty minutes," I said. I left with mom to get the cake.

**Farkle's POV **

I finished helping Josh put up the banner.

"That took you like 10 minutes," KC said.

"Yeah," I said. KC laughed again. "What are you doing?"

"Fixing the 'veggie' tray," she said.

"Why are you fixing it?" I asked. "And why did you put air quotes around veggie?"

"Some of the veggies fell over in the car," she said. "And tomatoes are actually fruit, so it's not completely a veggie tray."

"Okay, Mrs. Technical," I said.

"Is that a proposal?" She joked. "Because you're usually the one that is adamant on things like that."

"You'll know when I propose to you," I said. "And no."

"Yeah, you do," Maya said. "When we were ten, I called a koala the cutest bear ever, and you said, 'It's not actually a bear, it's a marsupial, like a kangaroo.'"

"Okay, I get your point," I said. We all started laughing.

"Okay, done!" KC said.

"Is K.F.C singing for the party?" Maya asked.

"It's F.K.C," I corrected her. Aaron started laughing.

"I know," she said with a smirk.

"Yes we are," KC said. "Riley actually requested a song that her and Lucas really like."

"Do you think they'll get back together today?" Maya asked.

"I don't know," I said. "It's Valentine's Day, so maybe."

"Did you see them on New Years Eve?" KC asked. "I think they may have been talking about it."

"I know Riley's still in love with him," Maya said.

"Really?" KC asked. "She told you that?"

"She didn't have to," she said. "Also she woke up from a dream and said that when I took her the food I ordered when we all went out together."

"Just to clarify," Josh said. "Lucas is the guy that my brother didn't want Riley dating because she was too young right."

"Correct, babe," Maya said.

"So basically, Cory was afraid of her growing up," KC said.

"Yeah," I said. "It actually was really funny how he used to act in class about him."

"Remember when Riley kissed him on the Subway?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, when I kissed your hand," I laughed. I looked back at KC. "Mr. Matthews' gave him a concentrated and intimidating look when Riley gave away that something happened between them."

"He got scared and jumped over desks and ran out of the room," Maya said, laughing.

"Well, that's a dad for you," KC said. "Well, a normal one. Lucas really ran out of the room?"

"Yep," she said.

"Heya!" Riley said as her, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, and Auggie came into _Topanga's_. Riley was carrying the cake. Rachel came in after them.

"Hey Riles," Maya said.

"Auggie!" Aaron yelled, running to hug him.

**KC's POV**

"Those two!" I said to Topanga. "It's like they haven't seen each other in years every time they see each other."

"Well, so do Cory and Shawn," she said.

"True," I said.

Mom and Shawn walked in. "Cory!"

"Shawnie!" Cory yelled. They ran to hug each other.

"Yep," I said.

"How are the babies doing?" Topanga asked mom.

"Kind of surprised they haven't come yet," she said. "Usually twins are early."

"Zay texted me, they're almost here!" Riley said. We turned off the light and hid. A couple of minutes later, we heard the door open. The light turned on. We all jumped up, except mom, she just came out from the back.

"Surprise!" We all yelled. Lucas started crying happy tears.

We all went and gave him hugs.

"Thanks guys!" He said.

"Congrats on a year sober, Luke!" I said.

"Thanks KC," he said. We all hung out and talked and ate cake. After a bit, Farkle went to the stage.

"I'd like to propose a toast to Lucas," he said holding up his punch. "You've come a long way, buddy. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Fark," Lucas said. "Glad I've still got you by my side."

"I'd also like to propose a toast," Cory said. "I'm also proud of you. You've always been a respectful young man, and even though the alcohol had altered that, the man I see here today has made his way back to that. I'm glad that you fought your addiction, and you're able to say that you're a year sober today."

Everyone toasted to Lucas.

"I think a couple is supposed to perform," Rachel said, raising her eyebrows.

I got my keyboard and we sat in out seats. "This song is dedicated to Lucas from Riley. She said it describes you two," Farkle said.

_**[KC, **__Farkle, _**Both**_**]**_

**Oh, mmm**

**Oh, mmm**

_**When I felt down**_

_**You picked me up**_

_**And when I needed it the most**_

_**You showed me love**_

_**When I was lost**_

_**Couldn't find my way**_

_**You always found me**_

_**You knew just what to say**_

_**When my troubles get the best of me**_

_**I think about the words that you said to me**_

_**And you said**_

**No matter what you're going through**

**I'll be right next to you**

**There's nothing that we can't do together**

**If you ever need a hand to hold**

**Reach out and I'll grab yours**

**There's nothing that we can't do together**

**Oh, mmm**

**Oh, mmm**

_When I was down_

_You'd make me laugh_

_You never judged me_

_For what was in my past_

_When I was scared_

_You would calm me down_

_You stood beside me_

_When no one was around_

_When my troubles get the best of me_

_I think about the words that you said to me, oh_

**No matter what you're going through**

**I'll be right next to you**

**There's nothing that we can't do together**

**If you ever need a hand to hold**

**Reach out and I'll grab yours**

**There's nothing that we can't do together**

**There's nothing that we can't do together**

_**You've been with me through the good times**_

_You stuck with me through the bad_

**Friends, they come and go**

**But you're the best**

**The best I ever had**

**And all the words you said still echo in my head**

_And you said_

_No matter what you're going through_

_I'll be right next to you_

_There's nothing that we can't do together_** (oh oh oh)**

**If you ever need a hand to hold**

**Reach out and I'll grab yours**

**There's nothing that we can't do together**

**No matter what you're going through**

**I'll be right next to you**

**There's nothing that we can't do together (oh oh oh)**

**If you ever need a hand to hold**

**Reach out and I'll grab yours**

**There's nothing that we can't do together**

**There's nothing that we can't do together**

_**There's nothing that we can't do together**_

Lucas looked at Riley, sitting next to him. He hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped his around her waist.

**Riley's POV**

After the celebration everyone except Lucas and I, and Maya and Josh, left for their Valentine's Day date.

"We're gonna head out now," Josh said.

"Happy Birthday again, Uncle Josh," I said.

"Thanks, Riley," he said. "Congrats on your year sober," he said to Lucas.

"Thanks man, Congrats on being 20," Lucas said back.

"Thanks." Josh and Maya left.

"I'm glad Aaron's going to be over tonight," Lucas said.

"Yeah, he's a lot of fun, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is," he said. "Would you wanna come over for dinner?"

"Yes," I said.

"Good," he said. "Hey Riley?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

He held my hand. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said.

"Will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Yes," I said. He hugged me, and a laid my head on his chest. "I'm so happy you're better."

"Me too," he said. "And I'm never going to stop fighting, I promise."

"Let's get out of here," I said. We got into his truck. He breathed into his breathalyzer and started the truck.

_**[The next day]**_

**KC's POV**

Riley and Maya stayed over at my place for a sleepover. We went to my car to go to school. We buckled up and I turned the key. The engine wouldn't even crank.

"You've gotta be kidding me," I said.

"Your car won't start?" Maya asked.

"No," I said.

"Let's just take the Subway," Riley suggested.

"Alright," I said. "I'll just figure out what's up after school, I guess."

We walked to the Subway station and got on the Subway.

"So what did you two do last night?" I asked.

"I ate over at Lucas'," Riley said.

"So you're officially back together?" Maya asked.

"Yep," Riley said cheerfully.

"Josh and I went to a dinner and movie," Maya said.

"Farkle and I went out dancing," I said.

"What's going on?" someone behind me said worriedly. I looked out the window and realized we were going fast than usual.

"Guys," I said. Something was wrong. "Grab on to something!" I felt the train tilting, and then it all went black. Last thing I heard was Riley, Maya, and others screaming.

**No One's POV**

The Subway train derailed and fell off of the elevated tracks. Riley, Maya, and KC are unconscious.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	15. Chapter 15: Girl Meets Pain

**KC's POV**

I woke up. My head was aching. It was dark, although there was some light coming through the windows above me. I looked over and saw Maya and Riley unconscious.

"Maya," I said. I tried to turn so I could get to her, but I was in so much pain, that I fell on my back again. I forced myself to turn again and fought the pain surging through my body. I had to make sure Riley and Maya were alright. I got myself on my stomach and crawled to Maya first, since she was closer.

The first thing I checked was her pulse, it was there. I watched her chest, it was going up and down, so she was breathing. I crawled over to Riley and checked the same things, which were there. I looked them both over. Riley had a broken ankle, and that's all I could tell. Maya had a bump on her head and scrapes on her arms.

I stood up, my legs trembling, and pulled open the doors. As I did that, I felt severe pain in my chest, along my ribs. I went to try to lift Maya, but I was in too much pain. I saw some other people and checked their breathing and pulse.

**Auggie's POV**

Our class went to stables to ride horses. Mom was a chaperone. I didn't feel good, so I didn't ride.

**Ava's POV**

I was riding my horse and Mary came up next to me on hers.

"You know you two will never last, right?" She said.

"Go away, Mary," I told her. "Yah," I said getting the horse to quicken it's pace.

"He's going to pick me in the end," she said, keeping up with me. "He doesn't love you, and you don't deserve him."

"Shut up," I said. "Just leave me alone."

"I'm not going to leave you alone," Mary said. She was right beside me. She pushed me by the shoulder. I sped up to get away from her. I could have sworn she smiled. Suddenly, I saw a snake, and the horse must have noticed too, because she started freaking out. I couldn't control her.

**Auggie's POV**

I heard Ava scream, and I looked over the direction I last saw her. She was on the ground. I booked it to her side. The horse was nowhere to be found. She was unconscious.

"Ava?" I said. She was out cold. "Mom!" I screamed. "MOM!" She ran over when she saw Ava. She had been in the bathroom.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know, I heard her scream, and she was on the ground," I said.

"Did you see what happened, Mary?" mom asked.

"She fell off the horse," Mary said. Our teacher came over.

"Where were you?" Mom asked her.

"I was aiding a student with his horse," she said.

"Well, we have to get Ava to the hospital," mom said.

"Everybody on the bus, now," she told the class.

**KC's POV**

I got back to Riley and Maya, and my legs gave out. I reached into my pocket, grabbing my phone. I dialed 911.

**No One's POV**

_**911 Operator:**__ 911, what's the address of your emergency?_

_**KC: **__I'm not sure. The subway crashed. It derailed._

_**911: **__I'll need you to look outside for me, tell me what street sign is closest._

_**KC: **__My legs gave out, it hurts to move._

_**911: **__What's your name? How old are you?_

_**KC: **__KC Friar. I'm nineteen._

_**911:**__ Do you know where the train derailed, KC?_

_**KC: **__It derailed on and fell off of an overhead track. My sister and her best friend are here with me. They're unconscious, most people in my car are._

_**911: **__Is anyone injured?_

_**KC: **__Yes, my sister has bump on her head and her best friend seems to have a broken ankle. Some people are injured, but I can't exactly tell how on all of them._

_**911:**__ Stay on the line while I inform the police, firefighters, and paramedics._

_**KC:**__ Of course. _KC started to feel lightheaded.

_**911:**__ The crash has been sighted. They are on their way. My apologies, I forgot to ask, are you injured?_

_**KC: **__My whole body hurts. _She touched her head. She looked at her hand, her head was bleeding. _My head is bleeding._

_**911:**__ The paramedics are almost there._

_**KC:**__ I'm getting sleepy._

_**911: **__Stay on the line, KC. Whatever you do, don't fall asleep. _KC fell unconscious.

**Lucas' POV**

Mr. Matthews' class was almost over, and KC, Maya, and Riley aren't here.

"Sir, I'm getting really worried," I said.

"So am I," he said, dialing Riley's number again. "Hello?" He said. Someone answered. "What?! Yes, I'll be right there!" He hung up.

"Sir," I said. "What's going on?"

"Class dismissed," he said. "Lucas, Farkle, you need to come with me." Everyone left the room except us.

"What's going on?" I asked again, as we were walking out of the classroom.

"The girls were in a Subway accident," he said.

"What?!" Farkle asked.

Mr. Matthews took out his phone and dialed a number. "Topanga," he said. "You need to meet us at the hospital, the girls — You're already there? — Oh. — Ava what? — Okay, we're on our way there — The girls were in a Subway accident.—Yeah. Okay see you there."

When we got there, Topanga, Auggie, Mary, and a few other of his classmates were there.

"Hey, Honey," Mr. Matthews said as he hugged Mrs. Matthews. "How's Ava?"

"I haven't heard any news yet," she said. "They brought the girls and a lot of other people in that were in the accident."

"How's Auggie holding up?"

"He was already freaked out about Ava falling off the horse, then they brought Riley in," she said.

"Where's all of the other students," I asked.

"Their parents came to pick them up," Mrs. Matthews answered. Shawn and Katy came in.

"Have you heard any news?" Katy asked.

"Not a word," Mrs. Matthews said.

**Topanga's POV**

Ava's mom came in. "Hello Topanga," she said. "Any news on Ava?"

"They wouldn't tell me anything," I said. "Maybe they'll tell you." The doctor came out.

"Family for Ava Morgenstern?" He asked.

"I am her mother," Ava's mom said. "Mrs. Matthews and her son have my permission to know how she is doing."

"Alright," he said. "Ava has a minor concussion, a dislocated shoulder, and cracked ribs."

"Oh dear," Ava's mom said. "That's not too bad, is it though, right?"

"There's one problem," he said. "Mrs. Matthews, you said Ava just fell off her horse?"

"Yes," I said.

"Her injuries indicate that she must have been thrown off, not just fallen off," he said.

"That's what I was told," I said.

"By who?"

"Mary," I motioned towards her.

"I see," he said. "I will continue to update you on her progress."

"Thank you," Ava's mother said. I turned towards Mary. Auggie already looked upset.

"Mary," I said. "I need to know right now. Did you lie about Ava falling off of her horse?"

"No," she said.

"Liar," Jason, one of their classmates, said.

"Jason, did you see what happened?" I asked him.

"She wouldn't leave Ava alone," he said.

"We're friends, we were hanging out," Mary said.

"No, you're not," he said. "Friends don't talk bad about their friends."

"I don't talk bad about her," she said, sweetly, too sweetly. She was lying.

"How does she talk bad about Ava?"

"She says that Auggie's wasting his time with her," Jason said. Auggie's jaw dropped.

"That's a lie!" Mary yelled, standing up.

"Okay what happened after she wouldn't leave Ava alone?" I asked.

"Mary pushed Ava's shoulder," Jason said. "Ava sped up on the horse to get away from her. Mary smiled and stopped her horse. The horse got spooked by a snake and threw Ava off. Mary saw the snake, that's why she smiled."

"Snitches get stitches," Mary sneered at him, and he flinched.

"You caused Ava's accident?!" Auggie yelled.

"No, Auggie, he's a liar," she said.

"No, you are," he said. "I can't believe you'd do that!"

"She doesn't deserve you," she said. I can't believe this girl.

"What did you expect to happen, Mary?" Ava's mother asked. She was obviously upset, and reasonably so.

"I expected her to get hurt worse," she said. Auggie was almost to the point of crying. Someone he thought was his friend betrayed him.

"Sit down until your mother comes to get you," I said. When her mom came to get her, shortly after, I explained to her what happened.

"Family of KC Friar and Maya Hunter?" Another doctor said coming into the waiting room. Katy, Shawn, and Lucas went up.

"Family of Riley Matthews?" Another doctor asked. Cory, Auggie, and I went up to the Doctor. "I'm Dr. Jamison, I'm your daughter's attending doctor," she said shaking Cory's and my hand.

"How is she, is she okay?"

"She will be alright," she said. We sighed of relief. "She has a fractured ankle and a fractured Humerus, she will have to be on crutches and in her arm cast for a minimum of six weeks. She should be released within a few hours."

"At least we know she'll be okay," I said. Dr. Jamison walked away. We all hugged. We turned around and I saw that all of the color was drained from Katy's face. She slowly sat down.

"Katy, are you okay?" I asked. "What did the doctor tell you?" Farkle came over as well.

Shawn began to speak. "Maya has a mild concussion. Dr. Justice said that she will monitor her, but she should be able to be released tomorrow."

"What about KC?" Farkle asked. "How is she?" Shawn looked down. _Oh no._

"She's in a coma, Farkle," he said. Farkle's breathing shallowed. He sat down in a chair. "She has a really bad head injury, and several fractures all over her body."

"So, she's still alive, just in a coma," Farkle said.

"Yes Farkle, but," Shawn said. "Dr. Justice said that there is significant damage to her brain."

"She'll be fine," Farkle said. "She pushes through everything."

"Farkle," he said.

"Shawn," I called him over. "Don't crush his hope. She could be okay."

**Auggie's POV **

I went to visit Ava in her room.

"Hey Auggie," she said.

"I'm so sorry," I said, hugging her. "You were right, Mary is a jerk. How are you feeling?"

"My chest still hurts a little," she said. "But the doctor said I'll be fine."

"I love you, Ava," I said. "I'm so happy you're okay!"

"I love you too," she said. "And me too!"

**Topanga's POV**

Josh came rushing in.

"I got stuck in traffic," he said. "Where is she? How is she?"

"She has a concussion and some scrapes, but other than that she's fine," Corry told him.

"Thank God," Josh said.

"She'll be released tomorrow," I said.

"How's Riley?" He asked.

"She has a broken ankle and Humerus," I said. "She'll be released in a few hours. KC on the other hand has fallen into a coma."

"Oh man," he said. "Does Maya know?"

"Not yet," I said.

"She's going to be heart broken," he said.

"Farkle, over there, is being really brave," I said. "He refuses to believe that KC won't get through this."

"He's being foolish," Shawn said. "The doctors are saying that her brain is extremely damaged right now."

"He has hope, that's never foolish," I said. "Who's the one that came in, and started talking about how fun Joshua would be when he was older? You. You believed he'd make it through even though the doctor said there was a slim chance he'd survive, and you were right."

"Thanks Topanga, I needed that," Shawn said.

We sat down and waited for more news and waited for Riley to come out.

_**Author's Note:**__ Hope you liked this Chapter! What do you think will happen in later chapters?_


	16. Chapter 16: Girl Meets Brick Wall

**Farkle's POV**

It's been a few days since the Subway accident. KC is still in the coma. I've continued doing the music for _Topanga's_. Staying at KC's side everyday wasn't going to do much good. Mr. Matthews drove Riley and Maya to school today.

"Good Morning class," he said. "Some of you may have heard about the Subway accident on Friday. Sadly some people didn't make it to the hospital. Three of your classmates were also involved in this accident, and we are fortunate that Riley and Maya are able to be in class today. KC fell into a coma. I would like us to take a moment of silence for the ones that lost their lives in this unfortunate turn of events. And if you may, pray for KC, Maya, and Riley's quick recoveries." Everyone went silent. I bowed my head and prayed for them and other people involved in the crash.

After Mr. Matthews' class, I went to Art.

"Good morning, Farkle," Mr. Jackson said. "I heard about KC. How is she?"

"She's in a coma," I said. "But I know she's strong enough to get through this." Maya came in.

"Morning Maya," Mr. Jackson greeted them. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a lot better," Maya said. "I'm just worried about KC."

"I am too," he said. "Is there any improvement?"

"Not that I know of," she said.

"Well, go ahead and take your seats," he said. "I'm about to start the class."

He had us paint with warm colors.

"Whatever is on your mind, try to paint it in a good light," Mr. Jackson said.

I kept racking my brain. I had no idea how to paint the only good thing I could think about the love of my life being in a coma. I don't know to paint my hope and faith that she will be alright. I sat there staring at the canvas as everyone else was painting. I looked over at the seat next to me, KC's seat. I looked back at the canvas. Everything hit me like a brick wall. Without a moment's notice, tears started falling down my face.

"Farkle," Maya said. "Are you okay?"

**Lucas' POV**

Farkle didn't answer Maya.

"Sir, may I be excused?" He asked hoarsely.

"Yes," Mr. Jackson said. Farkle got out of his chair and ran out of the room.

**Cory's POV**

This is my free period. I decided to use the men's restroom to fix my tie and freshen up. As I went into the restroom, I saw Farkle at one of the sinks. It wasn't until I went to the sink next to his that I realized his composure. His eyes were red, there were tears on his cheeks, and he was hunched over, looking down at the sink.

"Are you alright, Farkle?"

"No," he said quietly. "Everything hit me so fast. I looked at KC's seat in Art class and BAM!"

"What did you realize?" I asked.

"It's not like she's just home sick," he said. "She doesn't just have a cold or something. She's in a hospital bed, unconscious, unresponsive. It's not something she can just get over. She could _die_. I had all of this stupid hope, all of these stupid ideas that she'd just bounce back."

"Farkle, that happens with a lot of people," I said. "If it were Riley in that bed, I would probably have done the same thing."

"Was Shawn right?" He asked. "Am I just being foolish?"

"No," I said. "Farkle, don't let go of that hope. Just because she's not bouncing back right away, doesn't mean she won't wake up eventually."

"Is it foolish for me to say that I'll wait as long as it takes?"

"No," I said. He noticed he was sweating. It didn't seem hot. "Farkle, are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" He asked. He rubbed his eyes. "Woah, I just got really dizzy."

"Have you been checking your blood sugar?" He didn't answer. His eyes rolled back, and I caught him before he hit the ground. I put his arm around my neck, put him into my car, and rushed him to the ER. When we arrived, I put his arm around my neck again and started walking towards the door. He regained consciousness, and we walked inside together, with me supporting him. "He needs a doctor, his blood sugar is off. His name is Farkle Minkus, and he is a Type 1 Diabetic." They took him back, and I called his dad. I texted Riley, and called Turner, to let them know where I was.

Stuart got here about 20 minutes after I called him. "How is he?" Farkle walked out with the doctor. "What happened?"

"Farkle has been unintentionally neglecting his diabetes," the doctor said. "I believe he can tell you the rest on his own." The doctor walked away.

"What does he mean?" Stuart asked.

"I've been forgetting to check my blood sugar," Farkle said.

"You're alright now?" Stuart asked.

"Yes."

"What made you forget to check it?" Stuart asked.

"I've just been so worried about KC," he said.

Before Stuart said anything I chimed in. "She's in a coma. She, Riley, and Maya were involved in a Subway accident on Friday."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," Stuart said.

**Farkle's POV**

"Dad, can I asked you something?" I asked, sitting down.

"Of course," he said, sitting next to me. I saw Rachel come out of the second emergency room doors.

"Farkle? Cory? What are y'all doing here?" She asked. "Shouldn't you two be at school?"

"My blood sugar went extremely low," I said. "What about you?"

"I fell at home and wanted to make sure I hadn't broken any ribs, because I was hurting around that area," she said. "They're just bruised."

"So what did you want to asked me son?" Dad asked.

"Why don't you like KC?" I asked.

"Wait. You don't like KC, Mr. Minkus?" Rachel asked.

"I didn't," he said.

"You like her now?" I asked.

"I don't know what I feel about her," he said. "I don't know her enough to know."

"Why didn't you like her?" Rachel asked.

"She didn't fit my idea for him," he said. "And she helped him drive towards music instead of Science. But that was very selfish of me to put what I wanted in front of what you wanted, Farkle. I should be letting you make your own choices and your own mistakes."

"I wanted my boys to become lawyers, military men, or things like those," she said. "But Jaxon wanted to be a special ed teacher and Lucas wants to be a veterinarian. That wasn't what I originally wanted for them, but you know what? I'm proud of the man my son has become and of the man Jaxon would have become. I also would have never imagined being a grandmother so young, and I would have thought it would have gone differently, but the circumstances made it happen that way. Jaxon started working after school at a shop, and mowing lawns on the weekends so he would be ready to be a father. And after he passed, KC took time off of school and busted her butt, with little help from me or my ex husband, to raise that little boy."

"I'm sorry, son," dad said. "My biggest wake-up-call was when I saw you performing in_ Topanga's_ with her. You looked genuinely happy."

"I love her, dad," I said.

"I know," he said. "I can see it in your eyes. My dad didn't like your mother, still doesn't. He didn't see what I saw in your eyes that day. That was another wake up call, I realized I was becoming my father. According to him, she wasn't good enough for me. I know that we fought a lot when you were younger, but we are trying to work on things. My parents gave up when it got tough. I do want the best for you, Farkle. It just took time for me to see what that was."

"I'm going to go see her now, if that's okay," I said.

"We'll be out here when you get back," Mr. Matthews said.

I spoke to the lady at the desk and went to KC's room. I saw the nurse checking her eyes.

"Is there any improvement?" I asked.

"No, sorry," she said. She left, and I sat in the chair next to KC's bed. The ventilator made her look so different.

"Hey, KC," I said. "I miss you. I saw your empty seat in Art class today, and I just lost it. I know you're a fighter, you're strong enough to get through this. I need you. It's so hard to be myself without you. My dad is finally coming around. You need to wake up so you two can get to know each other. Aaron needs you. He needs his mom. You need to wake up because we all need you. You make us all better. I love you. I'll come back tomorrow. I promise." I went back to the waiting room. "I'd like to go back to school, Mr. Matthews."

"Are you sure you're feeling up for it?"

"Yes."

"Wait, Farkle," dad said. He handed me the keys he had demanded the night I left. "It was wrong of me to take the car from you. And if you need anything, call me."

"Thanks, dad," I said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Riley's POV**

Farkle came back to school. He was writing in his notebook during our last class together. After school, we went to _Topanga's_ and he looked like he was trying to figure something out on the guitar. After a bit, he set up the equipment and started playing songs. Maya took over my job for now since I couldn't be a waitress on crutches and with a broken arm.

At the end of the night, he said, "This last song is one that I wrote today. It's for my girlfriend, KC, who is currently in a coma." There were gasps from the customers. He started playing what he had been trying to figure out in the guitar.

_**I can't see anything behind those green eyes**_

_**Can you see paradise?**_

_**I don't want you to fall asleep forever**_

_**I can hear your heartbeat echo in my head**_

_**Please open up your eyes I know you're still there **_

_**You're not dead**_

_**I love you**_

_**Don't give up now**_

_**I know the truth **_

_**God will get you out**_

_**I have faith **_

_**That you'll make it out okay**_

_**But don't give up **_

_**Don't give up now**_

_**You make me breathe easy **_

_**You're the heart to my beat**_

_**Without you here **_

_**By my side **_

_**I don't feel complete**_

_**I love you**_

_**Don't give up now**_

_**I know the truth **_

_**God will get you out**_

_**I have faith **_

_**That you'll make it out okay**_

_**But don't give up **_

_**Don't give up now**_

He finished playing. That had to be the most personal and emotional song he's written so far. He got a standing ovation from the customers. After work, Farkle, Maya, and I hung out and talked about our day.


	17. Chapter 17: Girl Meets Repercussions

_**Author's Note:**__ Thank you to the guest that reviewed recently. You made some comments I think I should address. _

_The reason I didn't put anything about other repercussions after the accident, is because they don't always happen right away and aren't always revealed right away. _

_Some people don't even get mental or psychological effects from traumatic events, some people walk away mostly okay from them (and by mostly, I mean with some broken bones that will heal). It may be odd, but that happens. Some of my friends have been in car accidents and not had nightmares or mental effects from it. Some have. Different people and different minds react differently._

_**Example: **__One of my high school teachers got into a car wreck with his two kids in the car with him. It was a rollover. His daughter was genuinely freaked out and crying, his son was not scared at all. He still does not have any affect from it._

_When a parent hears that their child only received a mild concussion from the accident, they are going to be happy that it wasn't worse, mental or psychological effects aren't going to be the first thing on their minds._

_The last chapter had little to do with Farkle and KC's relationship and more to do with his and Stuart's relationship. I wanted to do a chapter that amended their relationship. I had been planning to do this in a later chapter but changed my mind. It also shows how some people react to a loved one getting into an accident and everything hitting them all at once. _

_Riley didn't work. She has a broken arm and a broken ankle. Maya worked because she had a mild concussion and was recovering from it, and probably didn't want her mom being the lone waitress since Riley couldn't work (this would be a plausible reason, try reading between the lines). Yes, she probably should have waited more time to do so, but she's human. And not everyone is sore, it depends on their injuries. _

_This story has not been all about Farkle and KC. Different episodes have to do with different characters, like they did in Boy Meets World, and sometimes they are consecutive. The episode of the crash had hardly anything to do with them. It mainly had to do with KC, Maya, Riley, and Ava._

_**I apologize for the long answer, but I felt that I needed to clear the air.**_

_**[February 28, 2019]**_

**Maya's POV**

_I was in the Subway again. Riley was right next to me. We were talking about our dates that night. The Subway started going faster. The subway went off the track and started plummeting off of a cliff. Riley fell, and her head hit one of the windows. I fell to the front of the car, head first._

I woke up screaming. I was in the passenger seat of Josh's car. Josh slammed on the brakes.

"Maya, what's wrong?" He asked me worriedly.

"I had a nightmare," I said, breathing heavily.

"About the accident?"

"Yeah," I said.

"That's the tenth time since the crash," he said. "Maybe you should see someone about it."

"Josh, I'm not crazy," I said.

"I know that," he said. "I'm just worried about you. I don't like what it's doing to you. You get scared to sleep, and when you do, you wake up screaming."

"At least I'm better off than Riley and KC. I just got a concussion."

"You didn't just get a concussion. These nightmares are repercussions too," he said. "You can't act like they're nothing."

"I know," I said. "I guess it's just easier for me to try to pretend that it never happened. You're right, though. I shouldn't do that."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just don't like that you've had to go through all of this."

"Riley will probably never get on a subway again," I said. "Honestly, I don't know if I ever will either."

**Riley's POV**

Ava came over for dinner tonight.

"How are you feeling, Ava?" mom asked her.

"I'm feeling better," she said. "How are you feeling, Riley?"

"It's still hard to get down the stairs without help, but other than that, I guess I feel somewhat better," I said. "So what happened with that Mary girl?"

"Well the whole class found out that Mary caused Ava to get thrown off the horse because Jason told them," Auggie said. "And Mary jumped on him and started hitting him."

"I'm convinced she's evil," Ava said.

"I wouldn't go that far," mom said.

"No, really," she said. "She tried to stab Jason with a sharp pencil."

"And Ava," Auggie said. "I took it from her."

"So then what happened?" I asked.

"She got expelled," Auggie said.

"She wasn't bullied at her other school, she _was_ the bully," Ava said. "She was expelled there too."

"Wow," I said. "So when was this?"

"On Monday," Ava said.

"Why am I now just hearing about this?" Mom asked.

"I forgot to tell you about it," Auggie said.

"Oh, dad," I said. "Can Lucas come over to watch a movie tonight?"

"Sure," he said. "When is he coming?"

"He's actually outside," I said. There was a knock at the door. "Never mind." Dad answered the door.

"Hey Lucas," he said.

"Hey, Mr. Matthews," he said. "Come on in."

"Thank you, sir," Lucas said, stepping in.

"Topanga and I are taking Auggie and Ava out to a movie they want to see," dad said. "Try to avoid train movies."

"Oh he's hidden all of them anyways," I said. "I think he's more scared of it now than I am."

"See you two in a few hours," mom said.

"Okay, see you then," I said. After they left, Lucas went to look over the movies.

"Wow. He even hid _Thomas, the Tank Engine_?"

"Yeah, literally all train movies," I said. "I'm not freaked out by those. Honestly, I think I'm the most okay out of all of us."

"I heard Maya gets nightmares," Lucas said.

"Yeah, and _she_ gets anxiety attacks from even seeing the _case_ of _Unbreakable_," I said.

"Because it's about a subway crash?" He said.

"A _horrific_ one with one miracle survivor," I said.

"Do you need help to get to the couch?" He asked.

"No, I got it." I grabbed one crutch and put it under my broken arm and got my other crutch under my other arm. I made my way over to the couch and sat down. "I'm really worried about Maya. What if she ends up having PTSD like KC?"

"If she does, the key is not to treat her any differently," he said. "And try to avoid anything that could trigger symptoms."

"Josh said he's going to see if she'll be okay with doing counseling," I said.

"That's good," he said. "KC didn't have that option right away. She didn't get that until she was taken in by my parents."

"Maya's mom and Shawn have Aaron tonight, I guess," I said. "Don't your mom and them switch off between each other?"

"Yeah," he said. "Did you notice that he taps to the beat when something is playing on the radio?"

"Yeah, I guess he takes after his mom," I said.

"Yeah, well I was talking to Marley, and she said she has an old drum set that she hasn't used in years. She said if he's interested, he could go over and play whenever he wants."

"That's really cool," I said.

"So what movie are we going to watch?"

"I'm not sure," I said. "Maybe we should just talk. That is the best thing we're good at."

"True," he said. "I love you, Riley."

"I love you too," I said. We kissed and continued talking.

**Josh's POV**

"What do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Could we just go hang out at one of our apartments?"

"Sure," I said. "Yours?"

"You want to see Aaron, don't you?"

"Yes," I said. I drove over there, and we went inside.

"Hey Josh," Shawn greeted me.

"Hey Shawn," I said. "We just decided to come hang out here."

"Alright," he said. "Katy's giving Aaron a bath. Have you two eaten yet? There's still some food if you haven't."

"That's what we forgot," Maya said. She strutted into the kitchen.

I turned back to Shawn. "She agreed that she'll do counseling," I said.

"Good," he said. "I hope she'll be okay. So you two forgot to eat?"

"Yeah, Maya fell asleep, so I just drove around, she seemed peaceful," I said. "But then she started stirring and woke up screaming."

"Well, I'm glad she agreed to counseling, she needs it, so these don't drive her insane," Shawn said. "She's missed enough sleep because of them." We both looked over at Maya. She had prominent bags under her eyes. Aaron came running out of the his pajamas, Katy trailing after him.

"Aaron, we need to put your socks on," Katy called after him.

"I don't want 'em!" He saw me. "Joshie!" He ran to me. I picked him up, sat down and sat him on my lap. Katy handed me his socks.

"How you doing?" I asked.

"Good," he said. I started putting his socks on. "I'm gonna go visit mommy tomorrow. Daddy's taking me. I told him he should kiss her, so she'll wake up. She's like sleeping beauty, she's the prettiest girl in the whole wide world! Daddy said if we pray hard enough, maybe it'll happen."

"That would be a miracle," Maya said.

"And God does miracles," Aaron said. "Daddy said it may help her at least. Maybe if I kiss her too it'll double it." We all smiled at him.

**Riley's POV**

I ended up falling asleep on Lucas' shoulder. Mom, dad, and Auggie came home, which made me wake up.

"I think it's time for you to get to bed, Riley," mom said.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Riley," Lucas said, kissing my head.

"Wait," I said. "Carry me?" He smiled. He picked me up, bridal-style, and I put my good arm around his neck. He carried my up to my room and helped me into bed. He moved some hair out of my face.

"I love you, Riley Matthews," he said.

"I love you too, Lucas Friar," I said.

"Hope you get better soon, Beautiful," he said. He kissed me and left, turning off my light and door behind him.


	18. Chapter 18: Girl Meets True

_**Author's Note:**__ A review made me realize just how much I have been focusing on KC and Farkle as individuals in this story. Sorry about that. I'll try to tone it down. I will of course mention them, since they are part of the story, but I will try not to focus as much on them as I have been, unless the chapter calls for it. I have put less KC lately, since she in a coma. Though, the reviewer also put that it has also revolved around Lucas Aaron a lot, I don't think it has. I don't even put him in every chapter. But per request, here's more Joshaya and Rucas. _

_**[March 8**__**th**__**, 2019]**_

**Riley's POV**

"Good morning, Maya!" I said as she came in through the bay window.

"Morning," she said. "How are you feeling today?"

"A lot better than usual," I said. "How did you sleep last night?"

"I didn't have a nightmare last night," she said. "I think the therapy is helping."

"So what does your doctor think is causing your nightmares?" I asked.

"She said she believes it's acute stress disorder," she said. "And it's not just the nightmares that it's causing. The anxiety, me being jumpy, not wanting to watch those movies, and other stuff, she says is caused by that. "

"What's that?" I asked.

"Well it has almost the same symptoms as PTSD, but it's short-term," she said. "I told her about how my sister has PTSD, and she said she may have started out with ASD, but it wasn't addressed soon enough, so it turned into PTSD."

My phone bleeped. Maya jumped. "Josh is here to pick us up. You okay?"

"Yeah," she said. Josh took us to school. We went to my dad's class.

"Fairy Tales!" Dad said. "What are they?"

"Stories that are made up," Maya said.

"Most of them were told through generations and would change a lot," Lucas said.

"A lot of the early versions that were written down, like the Brothers Grimm versions, were intended for adults," Farkle said. I raised my hand.

"What is something common in modern versions of fairy tales?"

"Princes," I said.

"Love at first sight," Sarah said.

"What else?" Dad asked.

"True love's kiss, true loves effect," Farkle said.

"What is true love?"

"True love is patient, kind, has hope and trust, doesn't dwell on past mistakes, and most importantly, never fails," Lucas said.

"What is wrong with most fairy tales' portrayal of true love?"

"It's usually someone that the main character doesn't even know that they end up saying is their true love," Maya said. "But that's impossible because you can't actually be in love with someone you haven't gotten to know. If that was real life, Snow White and Sleeping Beauty would have never woken up."

"Exactly," dad said.

"Aaron actually understands that," Maya said. "I don't know if KC taught him about fairy tales that way or if he realized it on his own. Right now, that's how he views KC's condition. He says she's like sleeping beauty. I'm guessing he sees Farkle as her prince, and he sees him that way because he knows she knows him." This made Farkle smile.

**Maya's POV**

"Lucas," Mr. Matthews said. "Who is Riley to you?"

"She's my girlfriend, Sir, and I believe she is my true love," he said. "The true love that I will hopefully marry someday." Riley blushed.

"Interesting you worded it that way, Lucas," Matthews said. "Why do you think he worded that way?"

"Because you have true love for your parents, siblings, friends, etc.," I said.

"How old do you have to be to fall into true love?"

"Some people say you can't _fall_ in love, that you actually walk into it," Lucas said.

"What do _you _believe?"

"Well, I think the reason people call it 'falling in love' because you don't expect it," he said. "You realize you like someone in a different way than you did before, and it's like those feelings are falling over you, and it's like a trust exercise. You fall backwards and pray that the person you have feelings for will catch you and replicate those feelings. But then when you get those feelings you choose whether or not you will show those feelings or keep them inside."

"So both?"

"Yessir," Lucas said. "Both Riley and I still had those feelings for each other, but we didn't walk back into a relationship, into love, until we were both ready."

"What do you think, Maya,' Mr. Matthews asked me.

"I agree with Huckleberry," I said. "Josh had had those feelings for a while, but he wouldn't walk into it because he was scared of what people would think."

"So what stops people from walking into love?"

"They're scared of what people will think," I said.

"They don't feel good enough for that person," Smackle said.

"There are so many reasons why people don't walk into love," Mr. Matthews said. "But don't let anything stop from doing it yourself." The bell rang. "Class dismissed."

**Riley's POV**

Since I still can't work, Lucas and I decided to go to his house to hang out.

"Hey Riley," Rachel said, as we went into the house.

"Hey Rachel," I said.

"You want to stay for dinner tonight?" She asked. "It's pork roast."

"Sure," I said. "I'll let my mom know." I texted mom.

"Alright," she said. "I'm going out for a few hours. I'll be back around six."

"Okay mom, love you," Lucas said.

"Love you too," she said. "Oh, and Riley, you can use the pillows to put up your leg."

"Thanks, Rachel."

"No problem." She left.

"Want to watch some tv?" Lucas asked.

"Sure," I said. He turned on the TV. _The Last Song_ was on. "I love this movie!"

"It's nice to know that they're actually married now," he said.

"Oh really?"

"What?" He said. "I keep up with that stuff too." I started laughing. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said. He leaned in and we kissed. I looked in his eyes and we kissed again.

**Josh's POV**

"So what do you want to do tonight?" I asked Maya after I picked her up from _Topanga's_.

"I don't know," she said. She stared out the window.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"It's been three weeks," she said. "Three weeks ago, people lost their family members. Three weeks ago, KC went into a coma. Three weeks ago, Riley and I could have died."

"But you didn't," I said. "And I am going to make sure you and Riley are okay, whatever it takes."

"I'm still so messed up because of it," she said. She looked at me, she was crying. "I just want it all to go away. I want KC awake. I don't want to feel the way I've been feeling since that day." I pulled over and wrapped her in a hug. "Don't let go," she said.

"I won't," I said. I kissed her on the head. After a bit she looked up at me.

"Can we just stay here?" She asked.

"Yes," I said. "Whatever you need."

"I need you," she said. I pulled her into a hug again and she buried her head into my chest.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," I heard her say, silently. I felt her relax and her breath slow, she fell asleep.

**Lucas' POV**

Riley, mom, and I all ate dinner together. After dinner, I took Riley home and helped her inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, and went inside. I smiled and went back to my truck.


	19. Chapter 19: Girl Meets Double Delivery

_**[March 11**__**th**__**, 2019]**_

**Maya's POV**

The car finally got fixed. I got to school early and went to Mr. Matthews class.

"Hey Matthews," I said.

"Hey Maya, you're early," he said.

"Where's Riley?" I asked. "Didn't she come with you this morning?"

"Yeah, she went to the bathroom."

"Okay."

"So why are you early?"

"I don't know," I said. "I just decided to." Riley came in.

"Hey Peaches," she said cheerily.

"Hey Riles," I said.

"You're early," she said.

"Yeah, I already had this conversation with your dad," I said. Other students filed into the room.

"Morning everybody!" Mr. Matthews said.

"Morning," everyone said.

"Today we're going over—" He was cut off by the intercom.

"Maya Hunter, you have a call in the front office."

**Lucas' POV**

Maya looked really confused but walked out of the room.

"Well today we're going over World War II," Mr. Matthews said. "What was one huge part of that?"

"The Holocaust," Farkle said. "My great-grandfather was a Jew but was adopted by a Christian family with the surname Minkus. The rest of his family, the rest of my family, didn't survive. He was the only one left."

"I'm sorry to hear that Farkle," Mr. Matthews said. Maya ran into the room.

"I have to leave, Mr. Matthews, sorry," she said, grabbing her backpack.

"Why? What's going on?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"My mom is in labor!" She shouted, rushing out of the room.

**Shawn's POV**

Maya and Aaron came into the delivery room.

"That was fast," I said.

"How's she doing?" Maya asked.

"She's doing fine," I said. She went over to the bed.

"Mom, how are you doing?" She asked.

"Peachy," she said, obviously not meaning it. "Shawn, get over here!"

"Coming," I said.

"Baby Girl, I know you came over here really fast, but according to the doctor, I'm only dilated three centimeters. This one," mom said between breaths, nodding towards Shawn, "panicked and called you too soon. If you want to go visit KC, I'll have someone get you when it's time to meet them. You can take Aaron with you."

"What?" I said. "This is my first time. I didn't know I wasn't supposed to call her right away."

"Okay, We'll go talk to KC," I said.

**Riley's POV**

"Riley, no cell phones in class," dad said.

"I know," I said. "Sorry."

"Since you're obviously texting Maya," he said. "How's Katy doing?"

"She's doing fine," I said. "Apparently, Shawn called Maya too early. So Maya's visiting KC until it's actually time."

"Aren't we supposed to be talking about World War II?" Sarah asked.

"Actually, you know what?" Dad said. "Let's have a free day. I've never given you one, have I?"

"Nope," Lucas said.

"Well, there you go," he said. "Enjoy."

**Maya's POV**

I sat next to KC and pulled Aaron onto my lap.

"Hey sis," I said. "You've been in that bed for weeks. I, um, brought Aaron."

"Hi mommy," Aaron said.

"Our little brother and sister are going to be born soon," I said. "You should wake up, so you can meet them when they come. We need you. _They're_ going to need you."

"Can I kiss her?" Aaron asked looking up at me.

"Sure buddy," I said. I lifted him up to her head, and he kissed her forehead. Aaron started saying a prayer afterwards.

**Farkle's POV**

School ended, and we hadn't heard anything from Maya since Mr. Matthews' class. Topanga closed the café for today, since Katy is in labor. I drove Riley and I to the hospital. Lucas and Mr. Matthews followed in their vehicles.

We sat down in the waiting room. Maya and Aaron came out to talk to us.

"How's your mom?" I asked. Aaron crawled onto my lap.

"She just had the babies a bit ago," she said. "I can't meet them yet."

KC's doctor came into the waiting room. "Hello, Maya," he said.

"Hi," she said. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to update you on your sister's condition," he said. "I already told your parents."

"Is she getting worse?" Maya asked worriedly.

"No, actually she has started improving," he said. "We were seeing no sign of her getting better, but today, there was movement, little movement, but still movement."

"So you're saying she'll wake up?" I asked.

"Hopefully," he said. "There is a big chance that if she continues to improve like this, she will wake up soon. Whatever you all are doing, continue doing just that."

**Maya's POV**

"Maya," I heard Shawn say. I turned around. "Would you like to meet your new brother and sister?" I put my hands over my mouth, excitedly. I nodded and followed Shawn to the room. Mom was holding my sister and a nurse was holding my brother but handed him to Shawn.

"Did you decide on names?" I asked.

"Yeah, we did," Shawn said. "I named him, and your mom named her. Want to hold him?"

"Sure," I said. "So, what's his name?"

"Johnathan Cornelius Hunter," he said. He handed him to me. "Cornelius is Cory's full name." I laughed a little.

"Hi Johnathan," I said. "I'm your big sister, Maya. You're other older sister, KC, isn't doing the best, but she'll be better soon. I love you." I carried him over to mom. "So what did you name her?"

"Angela Hope Hunter," she said.

"After grandma?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Can I hold her?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. The nurse helped us switch.

"Hey Angela," I said. "You're going to have fun with us, me and KC. We're a lot older, but don't worry, that means we can protect you even better. I'm sure your nephew will have a part in that too. I love you, sis."

**Josh's POV**

I got to the hospital with Topanga and Auggie. Maya had texted me that her sister and brother were born.

"Maya still in there with them?" I asked.

"Yep," Riley said. Maya came into the waiting room.

"Hey Babe, how are they?" I asked.

"They're doing great!" She said really happy. I'm glad to see she has a real smile on her face. "They're breathing on their own. Oh! Mr. Matthews! My brother is named after you!"

"Really?!" He said excitedly. "Wait…"

"Yep," I said. "Johnathan Cornelius Hunter."

"How did Shawn know that?" Mr. Matthews asked. "Topanga didn't even know!"

"You're joking, right?" Topanga asked. "You really think your parents wouldn't have told me your full name?"

"They told you?" He asked.

"It's not a bad name, Cory," she said.

"Yeah, bro," I said. "She's right." I turned back towards Maya. "So I take it he named him after Mr. Turner too?"

"Yep."

**Riley's POV**

"When can I meet them?" I asked.

"After Aaron," Maya said. "You ready to meet your new aunt and uncle, Aaron?"

"Yeah!" He shouted. He grabbed onto her hand and went to meet them. I looked over and saw Farkle sitting there, staring into space.

"You okay, Farkle?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I'm just relieved about what the doctor said," he said. I smiled at him.

Shawn came into the waiting room. "Yo, Matthews', Farkle, Lucas! All of ya! Come meet my new son and daughter," he said with the biggest smile on his face. We all went back and took turns waiting outside the room and took turns holding the babies. When I held them, it reminded me of when I first held Auggie.

"I can babysit anytime," I said.

"Thank you, Riley," Katy said. "It'll be a while before that, though."

"I'm already in love with them," Maya said. "I can't wait 'til KC meets them."

"Same here," Shawn said. He looked over at Katy and smiled.


	20. Chapter 20: Girl Meets Pressure

_**[March 16**__**th**__**, 2019]**_

**Maya's POV**

Auggie and I started on our walk.

"So, how are you doing?" Auggie asked. "I know it's been like a month, and I asked you last week, but I'm just wondering. I hope I'm not annoying you."

"You're not Aug," I said, giving him a shoulder hug. "I'd rather you ask, it shows you care. I'm doing a lot better even than last week."

"I'm glad," he said.

"Since we're on the subject, how's Ava doing?"

"She's completely better," he said. "I still can't believe how Mary acted."

"Yeah," I said. "I don't get why some people are like that. Some people just aren't satisfied with their own lives that they want to make others as miserable as them."

"Yeah," he said. "What she did really hurt me. She made me think she was my friend. But it made me realize that I'm really stupid sometimes."

"You're not stupid, Auggie," I said.

"I didn't believe my girlfriend when she said Mary was mean, and she was right," he said. "I put Mary above her. I've known Ava way longer, but I chose to believe Mary over her."

"You did a stupid thing, you were blinded by a new friendship," I said, "but that doesn't make you stupid. You were tricked. I just hope she learns better so that she doesn't become that type of adult."

"Yeah," he said. "What kind of adult do you think I would be?"

"You're 9, you have a long way 'til then," I said.

"I just want to know what you think," he said. "Because if I get there, it'd be cool to compare what you thought to what really happens."

"Well, I think you'll be very responsible," I said. "You'll be a great husband and dad someday."

"Thanks," he said. "I think you'll be a great wife and mom someday, and a great aunt."

"Thanks Aug," I said. Then I thought about what he said before. "Wait, why did you say 'if'?"

"Because I don't know if I'll get there," he said. "What if my SLE takes me first?" _Well, that just broke my heart into a million little pieces_, I thought.

"Auggie, how do you think up this stuff?" I asked.

"I think a lot at night," he said. "Don't worry, I ask God to give me another day every night. My brain just thinks up this stuff."

"Your mind likes to think up scary stuff, doesn't it?" I asked.

"Dying isn't scary," he said. "I hope I get to be a grandpa someday, but if I don't, I just want to know I gave love and was a good person. When I die, even if it's when I'm 100, at least I won't have disease or anything."

"I guess it's scarier for the people around you," I said.

"Yeah," he said. "We're back at the apartment."

We went inside.

**Riley's POV**

I went to work with Maya. Since I'm almost completely better my mom decided that I can work the cash register. I don't know why we didn't think of that before. Farkle set up the equipment including the electric guitar his dad got him for his birthday. He started playing some songs.

**Auggie's POV**

I invited Ava and Doy over.

"Hey Auggie," Ava said.

"Hello," Doy said.

"So what are we doing today?" Ava asked.

"I don't know," I said. "Maybe my dad can take us to the park." Dad came into the room.

"Hey Mr. Matthews," Doy said. "Can you take us to the park?"

"Sure," he said. We all went out to his car and he drove us to the park.

"You know, Shawn and I met at a park when we were kids," dad said.

"Really?" Ava asked.

"Yep," dad said.

We got out of the car and started playing.

**Riley's POV**

Around 2 in the afternoon a group of kids and a man & two women came into _Topanga's_.

They came up to the counter. "Can we get 6 chocolate donuts and 6 glazed donuts to go?" The man asked.

"Sure," I said. "We have live music if you'd like to dine-in."

"Can we?" One of the girls asked. "I don't want to eat on the bus." The other kids agreed.

"Alright, we'll dine-in," said the man.

He paid for the donuts, and I told him, "Our waitress will get those to you as soon as possible."

"Thank you," he said. "We're going to a museum out of town for a field trip."

"Oh that sounds fun," I said.

"Yeah," he said. "Thank you. Keep the change." Maya took them their donuts. I looked over at Farkle playing. He seemed comfortable, but lonely. I'm sure everyone can agree that almost everything isn't the same without KC around, not even class. Lucas came into _Topanga's_.

"Hey Babe," he said.

"Hey," I said. "What can I get you?"

"A chocolate protein shake," he said. "We have a basketball game at 4."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," I said. "Sorry that I can't go."

"It's fine," he said. "They'll be others."

"Yeah," I said with a smile. He paid for his drink and Katy started making it. He went and sat down.

"So how are you two doing?" Katy asked me.

"We're doing good," I said. "He's really strong."

"Mentally or physically?" She asked.

"Well…both," I said.

"So what are you doing after work?" She asked.

"Not sure," I said.

"You want to have a sleep over at our apartment?" She asked. "You haven't been around there in a while."

"Sure," I said. "That sounds fun!" Maya took Lucas his shake.

"I'll talk to you tonight after the game," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Auggie's POV**

Riley's boyfriend's mom brought Aaron to the park.

"Hey Cory," she said.

"Hey Rachel," he said. "You decided to bring him to the park too, huh?"

"Well, we were passing by and he saw Auggie," she said. "We just visited KC."

"How is she?"

"She's breathing on her own," she said.

"Hey L.A.," Ava said.

"Hi," Aaron said.

"Wanna play?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Aaron, Ava, and Doy started playing on the slides. I stayed, listening to dad and Rachel's conversation.

"We can't stay long, Lucas has a basketball game soon," Rachel said. "One of his friends picked him up a bit ago."

"I'm glad Riley and him are back together," dad said.

"Me too," she said. "Just so you know, he is completely in love with her. I will not be surprised if we become in-laws."

"Yeah, me neither," he said. "It's not really weird to me. What's weird to me is that Maya may end up being my sister-in-law." He laughed.

"Hey at least you know she's good for your brother," she said.

"Not just good for him," he said. "Remember what I told him before we came to New York?"

"Yeah, that someday he'd find someone as wonderful as Topanga," she said. "You think that's her?"

"Yes, I really do," dad said.

"She'll be a great aunt," I said.

"I thought you were playing," dad said.

"Nope," I said.

"She's already a great aunt to Aaron," Rachel said. "But I'm guessing you mean to you and Riley."

"Yeah," I said.

"We should probably get going," she said. "We don't wanna be late." She got Aaron and they left.

**Lucas' POV**

I made the winning basket. The boys picked me up and carried me to the parking lot. They put me down.

"Hey man," Jesse, our team captain, said. " We're having a party to celebrate at my house wanna come?"

"Uh, yeah sure," I said. "Let me just tell my mom."

"Okay," he said. I went over to my mom.

"Hey mom, I'm going to a party at Jesse's house," I said.

"Home by ten, and no funny business," she said.

"Got it," I said. Jesse drove me over to his house.

A while into the party, Jesse came over with a couple of already open beers.

"Want a beer, Luke," he said.

"No thanks," I said. "I'm in recovery. We're too young to drink anyways."

"Don't be a party pooper," he said.

"I don't want one," I said.

"One drink won't hurt," he said. "Just the beer, don't be a jerk."

"I'm not being a jerk," I said.

He got in my face. "Listen here, buddy," he said. "I'm the captain, so what I say, goes. So take the beer and stop being a pansy." He shoved the bottle open into my hand. "Chug! Chug! Chug!" He started shouting, the others followed. It felt like I was suffocating. Without thinking, I started downing it. It hit me faster than usual. The crave took over me.


	21. Chapter 21: Girl Meets Wake

_**[The Following Monday]**_

**Riley's POV**

Maya and I went to school and went into my dad's class.

"Morning girls," he said.

"Morning, dad," I said. I saw that _Mistakes_ was written on the board. "Is that the lesson for today?"

"Yep," he said. Farkle, Lucas, Smackle, Zay, and other students came in and sat down. "What is a mistake?"

"Something you do without the intention to do it," Farkle said.

"So if someone cheats on a test, is it a mistake?" Dad asked.

"No," Maya said. "Because it was intentional."

"Exactly," he said. "Now, think back in middle school, and tell me which of these was a mistake: You starting the homework rebellion or setting off the sprinklers?"

"Setting off the sprinklers," Maya said. "I did the homework rebellion was a choice I made."

"So, what was the homework rebellion?"

"A bad decision," I said.

"Everybody makes both of these things," dad said, "but the good thing about that is that they will _always_ teach you something even if you don't let that lesson change you for the better."

"That's what makes us human," Farkle said.

"Can any of you name a mistake in history?" Dad asked.

"The Titanic crashing into the iceberg," Farkle said.

Correct…mostly," dad said. "It was not intentional to crash the Titanic."

"It was even called the 'unsinkable ship,'" Farkle said.

"But it was also caused by the ship's crew ignoring warnings that icebergs were in their path," dad said. "What is a mistake that was made in more modern that you know about?"

"My mom leaving the twins with Shawn for the day on Saturday," Maya said. "He had to call her a lot." She laughed. "Topanga needed her to work that day. She felt really bad about it."

"That's why she went home early?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"So you're throwing my wife and your mom under the bus at the same time?" She rolled her eyes and laughed.

After class, Jesse, a senior, put his arm around Lucas' shoulder.

"Hey buddy," he said.

"I've got to get to my next class," Lucas said. He seemed upset. Jesse looked over at me and smiled.

"This guy, right here, chugged them beers down like a champ on Saturday at the party," Jesse said.

"I'm sorry what?" I said in disbelief.

"Get away from me, Jesse!" Lucas said, shoving him away from him. Jesse walked off.

"You drank again?!" I confronted him. "You went to a party and drank?!"

"Riley, just let me ex-"

"No, I don't want to talk to you right now," I said. "I can't believe you." I walked off to class and didn't talk to him for the rest of the day.

**Maya's POV**

After school I drove Riley, Marley, and I to work. We walked into _Topanga's_.

"We're closing early," Topanga said. "They have news to tell us about KC, and they said it would be best to hear in person. That's what they told your mom, Maya."

We got back in the car and went to the hospital. When we got there Farkle, Lucas, Josh, Shawn, mom, the twins, etc. were already there. The doctor came out to the waiting room.

"I'm guessing all of you are here for KC," he said.

"Yes," mom said. "How is she?"

"I am happy to tell you that she is awake," he said. A feeling of relief fell over everyone. Everybody started hugging each other.

"So, she's okay?" I asked.

"Mostly," he said. "She will, however, have to regain her mobility in her legs."

"When did she wake up?" Farkle asked.

"She fully came out of the coma at 12am this morning," he said. "I apologize for not informing you right away, we had to perform some tests."

"When can we see her?" Farkle asked.

"You can each go in one by one, but if it gets too overwhelming for her, we will have to stop the visits until she is ready for more."

"Who should go first?" Maya asked.

"Aaron," Farkle said. Aaron went with the doctor to visit KC.

**KC's POV**

I thought it had only been a couple hours since the crash, but the doctor told me I had been in a coma for over a month. He told me this afternoon that I have visitors. I wasn't surprised when I saw Lucas Aaron was the first one.

"Hi mommy," he said. "I know you'd wake up!"

"Hey sweetie," I said. He pulled himself up onto the bed and hugged me.

"I missed you," he said.

"Did I miss a lot?" I asked.

He looked up, thinking. "Ummm. Oh! Uncle Johnny and Auntie Angie are here now. Gramma let me hold 'em!"

"Really?" I asked. _I missed their birth?_ I thought. "Was that fun?"

"Yeah and no," he said. "They started crying."

"Awe," I said.

**Lucas' POV**

I sat next to Riley.

"Riley, can we talk?"

"I don't feel like it," she said.

"Please just hear me out," I said.

"Lucas, you drank again," she said. "You promised you'd fight it."

"I know, but-"

"But what?"

"It's hard," I said.

"You've been doing great, what changed?"

"Jesse and the rest of the guys pressured me," I said. "I didn't mean to do it. It was a mistake."

"You shouldn't have let them get to you," she said. "You should have fought harder. You fell off the wagon because you didn't just walk away."

"You don't know how hard it is, Riley," I said. "I'm trying. I haven't had a drink since that night."

"Why didn't you tell me about the party?"

"You wouldn't like being around them," I said. "And I really didn't think to mention it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She questioned. "I could have went with you and stopped you."

"They, especially Jesse, are really irresponsible and are flirts," I said.

"Then why did you go?" She asked. "Why are you friends with them?"

"They're my teammates, Riley," I said. "Well, were."

"What do you mean were?"

"I quit the team today," I said. "Saturday made me realize that they're toxic. Nothing made me feel worse, knowing I messed up. I fell off the wagon but got right back on the next day."

"You weren't going to tell me, were you?"

"No," I shook my head. "I was too ashamed. I don't want to lose you."

"Lucas, I'm not going to leave you, and I wasn't planning to," she said. "I'm sorry that I got so upset. I just never thought you'd fall back into it."

"That's the thing, I didn't," I said. She looked at me confused. "I may have drank again, but I didn't fall back into alcoholism. I was able to control myself enough not to drink again the next day or today."

"Yeah," she said. "At least we have that."

Farkle came back to the waiting room. Riley and I were the only ones left to visit KC. I hadn't realized how long we had talked. I let Riley go first, and then I went to talk to KC.

"Hey KC," I said. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, I can't use my legs right now," she said. "And I have a headache again."

"Oh," I said. "I'm sorry."

"It could be worse," she said. "So, Aaron told me he plays drums now. Who's idea was it?"

"Marley's," I said. "We all noticed he likes to drum on the table and stuff, and Marley thought it would be good to give him something to do with it. I guess like Mother, like son." She laughed.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine," I said. I sat there talking to her, and catching her up on some stuff she missed, except for what happened on Saturday.


	22. Chapter 22: Girl Meets Complete

_**[Saturday, April 20**__**th**__**, 2019]**_

**Maya's POV**

Auggie and I were on our walk.

"What's it like being a big sister?" He asked.

"It's fun," I said. "For the most part."

"What does that mean?"

"Well I help take care of them," I said. "And it's not fun when your little brother pees on you or when your little sister is sick and throws up on you." I laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because, Aug, it may not be fun, but it ends up being funny later on."

"Oh," he said. "How's school going?"

"Good," I said. "Mr. Jackson said he's glad that he continues to see hope in my art."

"Do you know what school you want to go to after high school?"

"I've been looking at a few," I said. "But I really don't think it'll matter which I go with, either way, I'll have to work hard for it."

_**[The following Monday]**_

**KC's POV**

Everyone sat in their seats.

"Morning class," Mr. Jackson said. "Today, we are going to do something different. For this project, you will not be using a pencil, charcoal, or a paintbrush."

"What will we be using, sir?" Lucas said.

"You will be using illustrator," he said. "An application on the computer."

"How could using a computer grow us as artists?" Maya asked.

"It really depends on the individual," he said. "What this will do is give you a broader spectrum, and hopefully, a better understanding, of art. Art is a bigger thing than some, or all, of you may realize."

"Like graphic design is art," Farkle said.

"Exactly," Mr. Jackson said. "Now, all of you may choose a picture of anybody you want. It can be a friend, family member, celebrity, etc. This is your choice. Now, come with me to the computer lab and you can look on your social media or phones to find the picture you will be using. After you choose it, I will give you further instructions."

We all headed to the computer lab.

**Lucas' POV**

Mr. Jackson has us trace the people in the pictures we had chosen, in illustrator. I had chosen a picture I had taken of Aaron. At the end of class he said we could continue next class.

**Maya's POV**

"Ms. Hunter, may I talk to you for a second?" Mr. Jackson asked, as I was about to walk out of the computer lab.

"Sure," I said, letting the door close. "What's up?"

"I meant to tell you this a while ago," he said. "Do you know why I said you weren't complete?"

"Yes. I was someone else. I wasn't being myself. There wasn't actual passion." He furrowed his brow.

"No, Ms. Hunter, that's not why I told you that," he said. "From what your former art teacher told me about you, I was not getting someone she hadn't worked with. We saw the same person."

"And who's that?"

"A bright, young, _passionate_ artist with just one problem," he said, holding up one finger. "You didn't have confidence in yourself, Maya. You didn't have hope. But—"

"But what?" I asked.

"That night you and Riley were in the classroom in freshman year, that is when I saw that change," he said. "That little place that was saved from the chaos, I have had the pleasure of watching grow." I smiled. "You, Ms. Hunter, are complete, and I can't wait to see what you do."

"Thank you, Mr. Jackson."

**Riley's POV**

After school, we went to work. I was back to bussing tables. KC and Farkle started playing "Quiet" by Demi Lovato.

"Hi! What can I get for you?" I asked when I went to one of the tables. There was a man and a woman sitting there.

"Just some coffee for the both of us," the man said.

"I'll get that right to you," I said, cheerfully. I got their coffee and took it to the table.

"Thank you," the man said.

**Lucas' POV**

I went into _Topanga's_ to see if she wanted to go on a date tonight. Jesse came up to me.

"Hey Lucas," he said. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"I came here to talk to my girlfriend," I said. "Now, if you'll excuse me." I went to pass him, and he grabbed my shoulder.

"Come on, man," he said.

"What do you want?"

"Join the team again," he said. "You're the best player. We need you, Luke."

"Only a select few can call me that, and you're not included," I said. "And no, I'm not going to join again. I don't want to be associated with people that don't respect me."

"We do respect you," he said. "We were just trying to show you a good time. You shouldn't be a downer."

"If trying to stay away from alcohol because it turns me into a monster makes me a downer to you, then that proves that I shouldn't hang around you. You don't care about my wellbeing, or yours for the matter. Stop drinking before it ruins you life," I said. I walked up to Riley as she was making a smoothie. "Hey Babe."

"Hey," she said.

"Want to go on a date tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," she said.

"Hey, Friar," I heard Jesse say behind me. I turned towards him. "Just because you don't like drinking doesn't mean you can't have a drink out with your friends. That's just being selfish. And what makes you think it will ruin my life? Just because you act like a train wreck when you drink doesn't mean I will." I could feel Riley flinch when he said _train wreck_. She still had a hard time with stuff like that. Movies may have not affected her, but terms like that make her uncomfortable.

"No, it's being self-respectful," I said. "You pressuring me to drink that night and not caring how it affects me, was selfish. And you are not my friends. My friends are the ones that help me fight alcoholism, not the ones that try to pull me back to it. And would you please refrain from using that terminology around my girlfriend?"

"_Refrain? Terminology?_ Who are you? And I can say whatever I want. Your stupid girlfriend should be over that by now." It took everything in me not to jump on him at that moment.

"Get out," I said.

"You can't tell me what to do," he said. "You don't own the place."

"Yeah, but my mom does," Riley said from behind me. "And she just told me to let you know that you are here-on banned from _Topanga's_, and if your teammates come in here and be as disrespectful as you are, they will also be banned."

"I don't believe you," he told her. She showed him her phone which showed that her mom did text her that after she texted her what was going on. He let out a huff and left.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm happy that you could stand up to him."

"I know how that kind of stuff makes you uncomfortable," I said. "I will protect you in any way I can."

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," I said.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked.

"My usual?" I said.

"Blueberry smoothie?"

"Yep," I said.

"This next song is for my friends and family that stuck my side while I was in the hospital," KC said. "Here's _You Found Me _by Kelly Clarkson." KC and Farkle started playing the song. I looked over at Riley and we listened to the song.

_**Author's Note:**__ Sorry for the wait. I've had a hard time figuring what to write about. After this story, I will be taking a small break from __**Girl Meets World**__ to start working on a __**K.C. Undercover**__ fanfic, so make sure to look out for that.___


	23. Chapter 23: Girl Meets Kidnapped

_**Author's Note:**__ These last two chapters will be set in late May and early June._

**Maya's POV**

Auggie and I got back from out walk and went into the Matthews' apartment.

"Hey, you two are just in time for breakfast," Topanga said. We sat down at the table. She poured us some cereal and poured him orange juice and me milk.

"Can you hand me my Plaquenil?" Auggie asked Riley.

"Sure," she said, handing him the bottle. He took a few bites of cereal and took his medicine.

After we ate, Riley and I decided to leave for work. We felt like walking today, so we did. As we passed an alley, I got a weird feeling.

"We should hurry and get to work," I said. She didn't say anything. "Riley?" I asked. I looked back and saw her in the alley. "What are you doing?" I asked as I started walking towards her. I felt something at my side and stopped.

"Get in the basement," said the person, a girl, behind me. I looked over and saw basement doors. I could feel that it was metal at my side, a knife. I saw someone behind Riley as well, but she was wearing a mask. We complied. When we went into the basement, they shoved us to the ground and closed the doors.

"What do you want with us?" I asked.

"Shut up, Hart," one of the girls said. I recognized their voices.

"Or it'll be bad for you and Dorothy," the other girl said. Renee. I turned around.

"Renee? Carla?" I asked. "What are you doing?"

"You really thought we were scared of you?" Carla asked.

"Well, you ran, so yeah."

"We knew you wouldn't really do anything," she said. "Because you're soft. You're weak. Like Dorothy."

"What's the point of this?" I asked. "I haven't seen you for two years. Why are you doing this now?"

"I told you," Renee said. "If you didn't prove yourself not weak, I'd knock _Little Miss Perfect_'s head off in front of you." I glared at her and stood up. Carla shoved me back onto the ground. "And Hart," Renee said, lifting my chin up. "I wasn't talking about that statue."

"You're the one's who are weak," I said. "And I will rip your head off if you even think of hurting her."

"No, you won't," Carla said. "'Cause you have another Dorothy now, don't you?"

**Farkle's POV**

KC and I were playing a few songs. Riley and Maya haven't shown up yet. KC and I have tried calling them. Lucas came into _Topanga's_.

"Hey, where's Riley?" He asked.

"We don't know," I said.

"They should have been here an hour ago," KC said. "What if something happened?"

**Maya's POV**

We're tied to chairs now, and they took out phones.

"You know you're crazy, right?" I asked.

"No, we're not," Renee said.

"Yeah, Renee may be an idiot, but we're not crazy," Carla said.

"Yeah," Renee said. "Hey!"

"Get over it," Carla told her.

"No, I won't get over it," Renee said. "That was so mean."

"Just let us go," I said. "You've went to juvie for stuff like vandalism before, but kidnapping is a different story."

"Yeah, so is murder," Carla said. "But nothing will happen if we don't get caught." Riley's eyes widened.

"Wanting to hurt people is weak," I said.

"Am I going to have to show you how weak you are, Hart?" Carla asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Right as I said that, her fist connected with my face.

"If I untied you, would you even defend yourself?" she asked. "Or are you like your new Dorothy? Even weaker than this one."

"KC is not weak," I said.

"Your word, Hart," she said. "Get the bat, Renee."

**Lucas' POV**

"So you have no idea where they are?" Officer James asked.

"No," Mrs. Hunter answered. "We keep calling them. At first they rung, but now they just go straight to voicemail."

"Do they have any enemies?" Officer James asked. "Anyone that would possibly want to take them?"

"Charlie Gardner maybe," I asked.

"I don't think he'd kidnap anyone," Topanga said.

"He tried to kidnap Maya," KC pointed out.

"What about those girls my daughter used to be mixed up with?" Mrs. Hunter asked.

"Renee and Carla?" Officer James asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Maya told me that Renee girl had threatened Riley. What if they're still envious?"

"That could be possible," Officer James said. "I'll look into it. If their phones come back on, we can track them."

"Thank you Officer," Mrs. Hunter and Topanga said.

**Maya's POV**

"What's the bat for?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"What do you think it's for, Hart?" Carla asked.

"Hunter," I said.

"What?" Carla asked.

"My last name is Hunter now," I told her.

"Okay, _Hunter_, what do you think the bat's for?"

"_Baseball!_" I said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, if Dorothy's head is the ball," Renee laughed. She turned our phones on and was trying to get into them.

"I swear—" I started to say.

"Yeah, _keep talking_, Har- Hunter," Carla said. "You wanna be target practice?" I glared at her.

"You were wrong, Carla," I said. "Both of you are idiots." She grabbed me by my hair.

"Watch it!" She said. "Shut up. Don't say another word. You don't get to be heard here."

"Word," I said. "I'm not scared of you." I was slowly making my way out of the rope. I could see Riley was too.

"Yeah?" Renee asked. "Well, Dorothy is."

"No I'm not," Riley proclaimed.

"Oh really?" Carla asked, walking over to her. "We'll see about that. Renee, you're up. Hey, batter, batter!" Renee lifted the bat. Riley was doing her best not to look scared.

"Wait," I said.

"What?!"

"I need to tell you something, Carla," I said.

"Hold up, Renee," she said. "This better be good." She walked over to me. "What is it?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" She asked.

"This," I said. "NOW!" I yelled. Riley and I jumped out of our chairs. I shoved Carla to the ground. I saw Riley and Renee fighting over the bat. I went to go help Riley, but Carla grabbed my leg, making me fall. I kicked her in the head and she let go. I scrambled to my feet. I ran to Riley, who had gotten the bat away from Renee. I hugged her.

"This was fun, but we gotta bounce," I said. We headed towards the exit.

"Don't move," Carla said. She had the bat. "Don't move or Dorothy will be dead beyond recognition."

"That's where you're wrong," I said. "Because if you even throw one swing at her, you'll be in the hospital."

"You're too soft for that, you're bluffing," Renee said.

"I don't think violence is the answer unless it's the only way to protect someone I care about," I said. "And I would lay down my life before I'd let my friends die. I hope you find a Riley someday that will make you as strong as I am now." I opened the doors and saw Officer James.

"Come on out, girls," he said. He helped Riley and I out "We found them," he said into his radio. His partner went into the basement.

"You two get out here too," he told Carla and Renee.

"What happened?" Office James asked.

"We were walking to work, and they threaten us with knives, and made us go down there," I said.

"They tied us up and told us they were planning on killing us by hitting us with a baseball bat.," Riley said. He looked at our wrists and could see the rope burns from us trying to get out of them.

"I found knives and an aluminum baseball bat down there, James," his partner said.

"Carla, Renee, you two are under arrest for kidnapping and attempted murder," Officer James said.

"They're lying!" Carla said.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law," Officer James' partner said as they handcuffed them. They put them in the back of one of the police cars.

"You girls need a ride?" Officer James asked.

"Yes, please," Riley said.

"_Topanga's_ please," I said. He gave us a ride.

**Katy's POV**

The girls came into _Topanga's_. We hugged them. I saw marks on Maya's wrists.

"You okay, Baby Girl?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm just glad they didn't get a chance to get a swing at Riles. They are so lost, mom."

"What happened here?" I asked still holding her wrists.

"Oh, you see," she said. "They tied us up, and we got our way out."

"I'm glad you both are alright," I said.


	24. Chapter 24: Girl Meets Her Question

**Riley's POV**

KC drove Maya and I to school.

As we went into the school, KC asked, "Do you know what your dad is planning on teaching us today?"

"I never know," I said. We all laughed. Farkle came in after us.

"Hello, my love," he greeted KC, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi," KC said, giving him a peck on the lips.

We went to dad's class and sat down. After a bit everyone else came in. Dad had _Truth or Dare?_ written on the board.

"Truth or Dare," dad said. "What is it?"

"It's a party game," Lucas said.

"It originated from older question and command games," Farkle said. "One of the earlier versions went like this: Someone asks you a question and if you refused to answer you would have do a command."

"How many of you have played this game?" Dad asked. We all raised our hands. "Lucas, KC, did you play it in Texas?"

"Yeah, we did," KC said. "It was actually a dare that led to my first kiss when I was seven."

"Yeah, I forgot about that," Lucas said. "I dared Jason to kiss KC."

"Have any of you ever played it and it didn't turn out good?"

"I'm sure some have," Maya said. "It can get dangerous."

"With dares?" Sarah asked.

"With both," she said. "I know some that went not very good for me."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, you know Renee and Carla?"

"The ones that kidnapped us last month? Yes," I said.

"You were kidnapped?" Darby asked.

"Yeah," I said. "But we're fine."

"Anyways," Maya said. "We used to play truth or dare. They dared me to do stuff like climb a construction site and walk across the bars. I almost fell off when I was pretty high up. And they've asked me stuff that they didn't like the answer to."

"How old were you when you did that?" KC asked.

"I can't remember, but that was the scariest thing I've ever experienced other than the crash we were involved in."

"So _Truth or Dare_ can be dangerous," Dad asked. "What are some ways to make it less risqué?"

"Put limits or boundaries on what can be asked or dared," I said.

"So when life brings the truth out and/or dares you, how do you handle it?"

"You have to choose what dares you'll take and what questions need to be answered," KC said. "Some of them are worth it," she looked at Farkle, "and some of them aren't," she looked back to the front.

"You can't take every risk put in front of you," Lucas said.

"Exactly," Marley said. "If you take every risk, it could be bad for you."

After class, dad stopped me at the door. "Invite your friends to Family Game Night tonight."

"Okay," I said.

"Tell Maya her family can come too, Lucas' as well."

"Will do."

_**[That Night]**_

**Maya's POV**

We went to Riley's apartment, and I was greeted by Josh, who was already there. KC and Aaron walked to the couch with Farkle.

"Hey Babe," Josh said.

"Hey," I said.

"So who's all coming to game night?" He asked.

"I dunno," I said.

"Hey," Topanga said with a smile.

"Sorry, we couldn't find a sitter for the twins," mom said.

"That's fine, Katy," she said. "You all were invited."

"Oh okay," mom said.

Lucas and his mom came, and Aaron ran to them.

"Hey, buddy!" Lucas said, picking him up. "Zay and Smackle went on a date, so they won't be coming," he told Mr. and Mrs. Matthews.

"Well, that's fine," Mr. Matthews said. "Everyone may sit down." We all sat down, except the twins, who were in their carriers still. "Can anyone, especially my students, guess what game we're playing tonight?"

"Truth or dare?" I asked. "Really, Matthews?"

"Yep!" He said. "Let's start. We will pick a name out of this hat, and whoever you pick with ask you 'Truth or Dare?' Everyone understand?"

"Yes," everyone said.

"Where's Auggie?" Aaron asked.

"He's over at Ava's," Riley said.

"Can I go?" He asked KC.

"Sure," she said. "Be right back." She walked out the door with Aaron.

"So who's starting?" I asked.

"You can pick a name, and we will go clockwise," he said.

"Okay," I said. I picked the name out. "Shawn."

"Truth or Dare?" dad asked me.

"Mmmmm, Truth," I said.

"Am I a good dad?" He asked.

I smiled. "Yes," I said. "You're the best dad I've ever had."

"Awwww!" Riley said.

"Okay, Riley, your turn," Mr. Matthews said. She picked a name out of the hat. KC came back into the apartment.

**Riley's POV**

"Rachel," I said.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," I said.

"What is the biggest lie you told Lucas?"

"It's a trap," Maya whispered.

"No it's not," Rachel said.

"I don't know," I said.

"Okay," she said. "Lucas, your turn."

"Okay," he said. He picked the name. "Topanga."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What is worst thing you'd ever done before you came here?" mom asked. "Be completely honest."

"Remember when we played that truth game in college?" Rachel asked. "We don't want anything to get out of hand like back then."

"It won't," mom said. "Lucas, answer the question."

"Yeah, come on Huckleberry, what's the worst you could have done?" Maya asked.

"Dare," he said.

"You can't change your answer, Lucas," KC said.

"Okay," he said. "You want to know the worst thing I did?" He gulped. "I tried to ruin my brother's relationship, out of envy."

"Wait, what?" KC said.

"I tried to get him to break up with you," he said. Both KC and I looked at him in disbelief.

"When?"

"When I was 10, and you were 11," he said. "I was little, and I didn't realize what I was doing. I'm sorry."

KC breathed. "Well, that was a long time ago, and I'm glad you came here and that you're not that mischievous boy anymore. That's a shock, but I forgive you."

"Katy, your turn," mom said. She picked the name.

"KC," she said.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Katy said.

"Mom, I dare you to tell us about your latest acting gig."

"It was a commercial for a new detergent," she said. "Your siblings are in it too." She looked over to Johnathan and Angela.

**Farkle's POV**

"KC, your turn," I said.

"Alright," she said. She picked out a name. "Josh."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to play a song on your phone that reminds you of the start of your and Farkle's relationship," he said.

"Okay," she said. She looked through her phone, said "This is called _Over Overthinking You_" and started playing it. After it was done, I was confused.

"Wait, you were thinking of leaving me?" I asked.

"Babe, that's not the point of the song," she said.

"But were you?" I asked.

"Farkle, I— I was really insecure back then," KC said. "Yes, I thought about it, but it was only because I thought I wasn't good enough for you. But the reason I'm still with you is because I didn't let those thoughts take over. I love you, and I'm never leaving you. I know we're right for each other."

"Wow, you kids handle these things better than they did," Rachel said, pointing at Mr. and Mrs. Matthews.

"Hey, at least we don't have OCD tendencies," Mr. Matthews said. "Lucas, did you know your mom literally freaked when Eric took his date to the party we were playing the Honestly Game at because the date made eight people and she only had food for seven people?"

"She actually still does that at home, sir," Lucas said.

"_Okay_," Rachel said. "Back to the game. Josh, your turn." He picked a name out of the hat and tried to put it back.

"Nope," Rachel said. "Who'd you get?"

"Shawn," Josh said. I started laughing. "Hey, how about you ask Farkle and I 'truth or dare?' at the same time, Shawn?"

"Sure," Shawn said with a smirk. I stopped laughing, and glared at Josh. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," both of us answered.

"Okay Josh, how do you like sharing an apartment with Farkle?"

"It's pretty cool," he said. "It's also convenient that we date sisters, because we can go on double dates." KC and Maya shook their heads, laughing.

"Now Farkle," he said, shifting his sitting position towards me. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Really Shawn?" KC said. "You know you're embarrassing, right?"

"I'm your dad, it's my job," he said. "What's your answer?"

"I hope to marry her someday and be the best husband I can be."

"You sure you won't destroy her with your laser vision?" He joked.

"No, but maybe you," I joked back, looking at him as if I was going to shoot lasers from my eyes. We both laughed.

"Okay, correction," KC said. "Both of you are dorks and are so embarrassing!" We just laughed even more.

After we all decided to stop playing the game. We all just decided to talk. KC brought Aaron back to the apartment. And he sat between us.

"Hey, remember out first date?" KC asked.

**Riley's POV**

"Hey Lucas, remember our first date?"

**Farkle's POV**

"How could I forget?" I asked her.

**Riley's POV**

"Of course I do, that's when we had our first kiss," he said.

**Farkle's POV**

"That was the night I realized that maybe there was someone for me, and that maybe it was you," KC said.

**Riley's POV**

"I liked you then, but I know love you now," I said. "You're the one I want to be with for the rest of my life."

**Farkle's POV**

"And it is."

"I love you, KC," I said.

"I love you too," she said.

**Riley's POV**

I took a box out of my pocket.

"Riley," he said, cautiously.

**Maya's POV**

"Josh, what's happening over there?" I asked pointing towards Riley and Lucas. He looked over and walked over to Rachel and the Matthews.

"Uh guys, I think you should be paying attention to your kids," he told them, pointing at Riley and Lucas. We watched as whatever it was, unfolded.

**Riley's POV**

"Is that a jelly bean?" He asked.

"No," I said with a laugh. I got down on one knee. "Lucas, will you marry me?"

**Maya's POV**

Everyone's jaws dropped.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Author's Note: **__I decided that I will do one more Chapter after this one (For Chapter 5). __**What do you think he'll say?**_


	25. Chapter 25: Girl Meets Lucas' Answer

_Previously on Girl Meets World: _

"_**Lucas, will you marry me?"**_

**KC's POV**

"Lucas?" Riley asked. I could see he was hesitating.

"Yes," he said with an overly wide smile. She stood up and they hugged. I saw his face, he wasn't as happy as her. I looked over. Rachel was in complete disbelief by what Riley just did. She walked up to them.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Yes," Riley said.

"Lucas?"

"Yes," he said. _He's lying_, I thought.

"You two can't get married without our permission," Cory said.

"Cory, can I speak with you?" Topanga asked.

**Topanga's POV**

"Look at her," I said. He looked over at her.

"What about her?" He asked.

"She's happy," I said. "Let's let her be happy."

"But she's too young, Topanga," he said.

"We were nineteen, Cory," I said.

"She's 17," he said.

"Cory hear me out."

"I'm listening."

"She will realize how hard it will be planning a wedding, and change her mind," I said. "And even if she doesn't, look at who she'll be marrying. He's the kind of guy we have always wanted for her."

"But they are so young," he said.

"I know," I said. He turned around and we walked back to them. "Okay, here's the deal."

"We don't 100% agree with it, but if you really want this, we will support you," I said.

"Thank you," she said, hugging us.

**KC's POV**

"I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom," Lucas said.

"No he's not," I said under my breath.

"What do you mean?" Farkle asked. I forgot he has bat like ears.

"I'll be right back," I said. I went straight to Riley's room. Like I knew he would be, he was sitting at the Bay Window.

"You know starting a marriage out with a lie is a bad idea, right?" I asked him.

"I didn't lie," he said.

"Lucas, I've known you for most of your life," I said. "You can't hide it from me. You said you're sure about this, but I don't think you are."

"I am," he said.

"You don't want to marry her, do you?" I asked.

"Of course I do," he said. "I love her."

"But not now," I said. He didn't say anything. "Why didn't you tell her that?"

"You saw how hopeful she was," he said. "I can't ruin that. I want her to be happy."

"That has always been your weakest part," I said. "You thinking you have to lie to people to keep them happy. You should know she'd understand if you're not ready."

"I am ready," he lied.

"That wasn't even convincing, Luke," I said. "Honesty is one of the most important things, especially in a relationship. If you don't tell her—"

"You will?"

"No," I said. "If you don't tell her now, and she finds out later, it will be worse."

"I can't lose her again," he said.

"If you don't tell her, and she finds out later, you will," I told him.

"I can't tell her, KC."

"It's your funeral," I said. I walked out of the room.

_**[The Next Day]**_

I walked into Mr. Matthews' class, and Riley was gushing to other students about the engagement. I looked over at Lucas. He saw me and looked down. I sat down.

"Is lying ever good?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"No," I said. "Lying is wrong in any sense."

"What about when you're trying to protect someone's feelings?" Sarah asked.

"It may be understandable, but it's still wrong," Farkle said. "It's better to be honest no matter if it hurts that person's feelings or not."

"We read what holding in the truth can do to a person when you were all in 8th grade," Mr. Matthews said. "Who can tell me what that story was?"

"Tell-Tale Heart," Riley said.

"Correct," Mr. Matthews said. "He held it in that he killed someone, and it ended up driving him so crazy that he wound up spontaneously revealing what he had done."

"I know keeping Derrick's abuse a secret almost killed me, figuratively and literally," I said. "Keeping in the truth drove me nearly to insanity."

"So, you should never hold back the truth or lie?" Darby asked.

"You shouldn't, but everyone has their own choices to make," Mr. Matthews said. "It's up to you."

**Riley's POV**

I was getting ready for bed when I heard a knock at my window. I look and saw it was Lucas.

I opened the window. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Not that I don't want to see my fiancé at my window."

"We need to talk," he said.

"Come in," I said. He made his way in and sat down. "So what do you want to talk about? Oh, maybe we should talk about who your best man should be. Maya's obviously going to be my maid of honor. Would it be Zay or Far—"

"That's not what I came to talk about Riley," he said.

"Oh," I said. "Is it about who you want to invite? Oh, what will you be wearing? A tux or just a shirt and tie? I think I'll probably wear a pretty, but simple, white dress—"

"No, Riley," he said. "I didn't come here to talk about that stuff. I came here to be honest to you."

"Oh, did you come to talk about the fact that you don't always use mints when you kiss me, because trust me, I notice—"

"Riley, I can't marry you," he said.

"What?" I said. "You said yes."

"I know," he said.

"You didn't mean it?"

"Not completely," he said.

"I can't believe you!" I yelled, standing up.

"Riley, I didn't come here to fight," he said.

"You don't want to marry me," I said. "So every time you've said you wanted to, you were lying?"

"No, Riley," he said. "That's not what I meant. I love you."

"How do I even know if you mean _that_," I questioned him.

"Riley," he said.

"Get out," I said.

"Riley, please," he begged.

"GET OUT!" I yelled. He hurried out the window and I started crying.

_**[The Next Morning]**_

**KC's POV**

I knocked on Riley's window. She was still in bed. She got up and came to the window. She opened it.

__"It's 7am," I said. "Why were you still in bed?"

__"I had a long night," she said. "Come in." I made my way in.

__"Maya should be bringing Aaron over here before we go to school," I said. "He stayed over at their apartment last night. You okay, Ri?" She looked worn out. "What happened last night?"

"I'm going to head to school," she said. "And all I'll say is the engagement is off."

"Riley, we still have an hour 'til school starts," I said.

"I don't care," she said. She left the room. I followed her, but she was already out the door by the time I got down stairs.

"What was that all about?" Topanga asked.

"According to her, the engagement is off," I said.

"That took shorter than I expected," Topanga said.

"What did?"

"Her realizing it will be too much work for a 17 year old to plan a wedding," she said.

"No, Topanga," I said. "I don't think that's what happened. She seemed on edge, upset."

"Do you think Lucas changed his mind?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"No, because he wasn't ready in the first place," I said. "I told him to tell her that night. He must have told her last night. He didn't want to hurt her. I think us reflecting on the _Tell-Tale Heart_ is what made him realize he had to tell her."

Maya and Aaron came in through the door.

"Auntie Maya is mean!" Aaron shouted. "She scared me mommy!"

"Maya, what is he talking about?" I asked, sternly.

"I may have, possibly, watched _Split_ with him," she answered.

"Auggie, take Aaron to your room," I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Now, please," I said as patiently as I could.

"Take him to your room, Auggie," Cory said. "And close the door."

"Okay," he said. They went to his room and closed the door.

I turned back to Maya. "You let my _four year old_ watch a PG 13 _Horror_ movie?"

"He said he could handle it," she said.

"Every kid says that!" I said.

"Well I'm supposed to be the fun aunt," she said.

"5," I said.

"What?"

"4."

"Why are you counting?"

"3."

"You might want to run, Maya," Mr. Matthews said, making his way to the door to go to work.

"Why?" She asked.

"2."

"Oh, you're going to chase me, aren't you?"

"1."

She booked it. I chased after her.

"You know, this kind of reminds me of that movie," she said while running.

"Oh, shut up," I said, tackling her onto the couch. We started laughing. I grabbed her wrists and held her to the couch, playfully. "Now, you're gonna listen."

"Okay, sissy," she said.

"If I tell you not to do something having to do with my kid, you need to listen."

"But I'm the fun aunt," she pouted.

"I don't care who you are," I said. "When it comes to my child, what I say goes."

"Okay," she said. "I'm sorry I showed him that horror movie."

"I forgive you," I said. I let go of her wrists and we sat up on the couch. "I mean it though."

"I know," she said.

"You two should probably head to school," Topanga said. I looked at my phone. She was right.

"**Lucas' POV**

After Mr. Matthews' class, I saw KC in the hall. I ran up to her.

"I need your help," I told her.

"What did you say to Riley for her to act all mad this morning?" She asked. "She told me the engagement is off."

"I went last night to be honest with her," I said. "She wouldn't let me get a word in. I finally told her that I couldn't marry her. She kicked me out and wouldn't let me explain."

"Lucas—"

"I know," I said. "I just need your help."

"Luke," she said. "I can't help you. You got yourself into this mess. You need to man up and fix it yourself. You're not eight anymore, I can't clean up your messes like I did in Texas. You're 18 now, you're an adult."

"How am I supposed to fix it if she won't even talk to me?"

"Find a way to get her to listen," she said.

"I have a song request for this afternoon," I said.

"Really?" She asked. "Fine. What is it?"

"_Stay With Me _by Christina Grimmie."

"You really think a song would work?"

"It's the only thing I can think of," I said.

"Okay, but that is all I'm doing."

**Riley's POV**

We've been at work for a bit.

"Okay, now here's a request from a friend of ours," KC said. They started playing.

_**Barely breathing/ Head is under water/ At a crossroad/ To love or to not/ I wanna feel you/ Breathe in every motion/ I hear you whisper/ Stay with me**_

_**Stay with me/ 'Cause without you here/ I disappear/ Into infinity, infinity/ Stay with me/ 'Cause without you here/ I disappear/ Stay with me**_

_I can feel your pain/ Pulsing through my veins/ Hold on to my hand and pray/ You'll find my heart one day/ _**Fight your way through these walls/ That you built so tall/ I look around and see/ It's you that has the key**

**Stay with me/ 'Cause without you here/ I disappear/ Into infinity, infinity/ Stay with me/ 'Cause without you here/ I disappear/ Stay with me**

I was taking people's orders. I looked over and saw Lucas sitting there looking at me. I gave Katy the orders and she told me she'd let me know when they're ready. I went over to him.

"You requested that song, didn't you?" He nodded. "Well, you have my attention. Say whatever you need to."

"I love you," he said.

"Why did you say yes?"

"I didn't want to say no," he said. "I thought if I said no, you'd…" He trailed off.

"I'm sorry that I didn't let you explain last night," I said. "I was just hurt. You telling me you don't want to marry me, hurt."

"I do want to marry you… someday," he said. "I'm just not ready for that. We're still in high school, we have our whole live ahead of us. We just started dating again this year."

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" I asked.

"I just want you to be happy," he said. "But I did a stupid thing, and I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," I said. "I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions."

"I forgive you too. Riley Matthews, you are the most amazing woman that I have ever met," he said. "I never want to lose you."

"Riley," I heard Katy say. "The orders are ready." I got the orders and took it to the people.

After work, Maya and I went over to KC's place.

"So you and Ranger Rick are good?" Maya asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Whenever you _do _get married, will I be your Maid of Honor?" Maya asked.

"Of course, Peaches," I said.

"Hey, I ordered pizza," KC said. "Pepperoni okay?"

"Yeah sure," I said.

"Sure," Maya said. "Glad we can have a night without the guys."

"Yeah, they're having a guys' night out," KC said.

"It was nice of them to take Aaron with them," I said.

We got the pizza and started eating.

"Hey, KC, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," she said.

"If it had been _Farkle_ asking _you_ to marry him that night, would you have answered yes, and meant it?"

"Yes," she said without skipping a beat.

"Then why couldn't Lucas have meant it?"

"Ri, everyone is different," she said. "Just because I'd be ready doesn't mean he would be."

"How do you know you'd be ready?" I asked.

"I love him, and we have actually talked about it," I said. "He is a great dad to Aaron. He can sense when I've had a bad day and holds me until I feel better. He tells me everyday that he loves me. We both are responsible with our money. If we get into an argument, we work through it. We don't give up. But I would wait to actually get married for at least a few months."

"What about you, Maya?" I asked. "Would you be ready to marry Josh if he asked now?"

"Honestly, no," she said. "I'd actually like to wait 'til after college."

"See everyone is different," KC said.

We continued talking while eating the pizza.

_**Author's Note:**__ If you are wondering why I decided to go with this, it is because that is how Lucas is. He doesn't like hurting people's feelings, especially not Riley's. I can see where one of you are going with, with Farkle and KC. It depends on perception on if it was rushed. She was married before, a little over 4 years before this season, and was ready to move on. Yes, her relationship with Derrick was a bad one, but it was about two months after this that Farkle and KC started dating. You can see that as rushed, but others won't. And Aaron actually __**was**__ introduced to Farkle as her friend before they dated. Aaron is the one that started looking at Farkle as a father figure. And it is up to the parent on when they should be introduced as their girlfriend or boyfriend, there is not a perfect time to do that. Also, KC has gone through things but that doesn't mean she shouldn't think about getting married again, especially since she is now as healed as she can be and is happy with her life. I know people that got out of bad relationships and were able to move on soon and got married to someone soon after, that they've now been married to for a long time. It really depends on the person. I will start writing Season 6 soon. I may wait on the KC Undercover fanfic, not sure yet. _

_**Anything you'd like to see next season?**_


End file.
